


Double Trouble

by Akage



Category: The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angry Daryl, Companionship, Daryl's a hero, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship/Love, Maybe - Freeform, Maybe a happy ending, Merle Being an Asshole, Sharing a Bed, Trust Issues, Twins, Woodbury, lost family, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:05:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 79,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akage/pseuds/Akage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ebony's sister Emily gets involved with Merle Dixon she knows nothing good will come of this and she's right.<br/>When the pair go missing it's up to Ebony and Daryl to look for them but with losing people, hating each other and danger lurking around every corner will they be able to find them before its too late?</p>
<p>Only one way to find out....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Join Daryl and Ebony as they bark on an adventure to find their missing siblings together.  
> Understanding bought them together and fate kept them together. Arguments and grumpy Daryl persues as they venture on.  
> Will Daryl stop being an ass?  
> Will Ebony give up the search?  
> Will they survive the walkers and full Shaners?  
> Read on to find out.  
> I hope you enjoy my story :)

Prologue:  
I'm no longer scared of the dead that roam the earth. Or rotters as me and my sister like to call them.  
Yes, they can end your life with a single bite. Yes, they have caused the mere extinction of the human race and yes they plague my dreams nearly every night but as long as I have Emily I will fight to live on.

Its been around 2 months since the start of the end of the world, give or take yet it only feels like yesterday, the memory's still fresh in my mind. I remember my sister, Emily barging through the door of our shared apartment, panting and out of breath. Yelling about the virus, how it's reached us and how she'd witnessed an attack on her way home. So we packed.  
We ran the 15-minute walk to our old family home to get our parent's.  
We were lucky enough to only come across less than a dozen on the way, all occupied. All eating.  
What we saw when we entered no one should have to see and nothing could have prepared us for it.

On the kitchen floor lay, what could only be described as the tattered remains of our father. He wasn't even recognizable. My mother kneeling over his eaten on remains sobbing and screaming uncontrollably. I ran to the sink and threw up, my sister doing the same by the back door. We packed food clothes and anything else we thought were needed and dragged our now silent mother into the back of dad's car.  
As I was stroking my mother's cheek leaning halfway in the car something grabbed my hair from behind, I whipped around to come face to face with Bill from number 8 but he was no longer Bill, his skin was a mix of yellow and green and his eyes were glazed showing no sign of life, I scream and push him away and hear my sister scream my name from the doorway, I turn to face her when Bill comes at me again and suddenly someone's yanking him away from me and a loud deafening sound filled my ears for a second and Bill's body fell limp to the ground, a hole through his temple, I look to my right to see who my saviour was, my neighbour David, he's 19, four years younger than me and yet he's the one that saved me. His parents Racheal and Keith heard something about a town called Atlanta just over 300 miles away and it apparently being safe so we got in our car and followed behind them.

We had been driving for hours and it was now getting dark. Our mother hadn't said a word since we left the house. She just silently sobbed looking half a world away. I climbed into the back to comfort her and she was burning up badly, I opened a window and spoke softly of all the happy memories I could think of but it didn't seem to help her any and she was losing colour in her cheeks.  
Finally, we pulled over at an abandoned petrol station.  
Emily and Keith filled up the cars with what petrol they could get and we decided to hold up in there for the night.

I got woke up by Rachel's screams to see Keith yank my mother off her, blood running down my mother's mouth and a chunk missing from Rachel's shoulder then suddenly David held a gun to my mother's head. Emily's screams were mixed with my own as we watched our mother's blood splatter against the wall and her body fall to the floor.

That's when David found the bite on our mother's wrist bandaged up. That's how we found out you turned when you got bit but Rachel and Keith refused to believe it.  
We set off early the next morning. Wanting to put as much distance as we could between us and the petrol station.

Within the space of 24 hours, we had lost both our parent's. Most likely all our other family members are dead, our friends. The world was over, Atlanta being our last hope.

We were only now a few miles from Atlanta when Keith lost control of the car, it swerved dangerously catching something and flipped twice, landing upside down.  
Rachel was asleep in the passengers seat with Keith driving when she turned and attacked her husband.  
We pulled over and ran to the car, I unbuckled and dragged out an unconscious David as I heard Rachel's growls and the sound of tearing flesh followed by a delayed horrified scream from Keith which turned to a gurgling sound. My sister screamed pulling him out of the car and away from Rachel, or what used to be her.  
Once he was out of the car I shut the door trapping that thing inside and looked over to Keith to catch his last moment.  
Everyone was dying and I couldn't help them.  
Emily made me help her put David in the back seat of our father's car after checking for any bites then we took the supplies from their car before taking off towards Atlanta.

Of course after everything that had happened to us that day we knew the chances of Atlanta being safe was slim to none and of course when we got there it was exactly what I knew it would be.  
Dead bodies, or what was left of them littered the street's, by the vehicles and tank we spotted we knew the army was here, the uniforms on the corpses told us they didn't survive the ordeal.

We finally found a street with minimum bodies and blood and dragged David inside a police station being thankful it was deserted minus the one dead Rotter in a locked up cell.  
We held up in there for a week Dave looting the armory although we learned the hard way the noise attracts those things. We headed deeper into town. Dave taught us how to kill them with melee weapons which were useful. I'd never really spoken much to Dave but always known him, he was clearly some bad gang member or something but I'd never been so grateful to be stuck with the man in this new cruel world we live in although I wouldn't call it living. Surviving  
We looked out for each other. Protected each other. Cared for each other and would risk our lives for each other and we survived together by doing so.

We looted every store we came across venturing further into town each day, we killed all the rotters that got in our way and we even took a half hour drive to a chocolate factory.  
We felt pretty indestructible and the world was ours, little did we know that the next plan would cost us dearly.


	2. Chapter 2

David stood around the small table looking down at the map of the town.  
"That's where we should go next."  
He says pointing to an area on the map with his combat knife.  
"K-Mart?" my sister asks The look on her face showing she didn't like this idea all too much, can't say I blame her.Those places are huge. Who knows how many Rotters will be there or if there will be anything left there to loot.  
"I'm not sure that's a good idea" I admit knowing my sister will happily back me up.  
"We're gonna need food" he says in defence of his idea  
"We have enough" Emily says waving a hand towards the stairs that lead to a room full of our supplies.  
"She's right. We have 6 cardboard boxes of tinned food, a bag of crackers a bag of dried noodles and plenty of pemmican snack sticks. Plus we found that huge case of MREs thanks to our fallen soldiers" I say.  
"Look, the sooner we go to a place like that the better. Other people are going to be held up in this town too. I say the best thing to do is get as much food as we can as fast as we can!"  
Emily and I share an unsure look but we know in a way he has a valid point and as the unspoken leader what he says, goes.  
"Ebony, it'll be fine" Dave says squeezing my shoulder lightly before we leave the safety of our secured building. I smile, his words giving me courage, well we have been here a month and he hasn't been wrong yet.

  
We got there easily enough, at the most we've seen about 3 dozen Rotters grouped together, we made a note not to go down that street anytime soon.  
The supermarket wasn't that far by car, around only a 10-minute drive.  
We pulled up close to the entrance.  
The car park was littered with cars and dead bodies and we counted 6 Rotters, only 2 heading towards the car as we pulled up, me and Emily quietly got out the car and took care of them then we stood at the bonnet looking around to get a plan together, or should I say wait for our orders off Dave, not that we minded, he knew what he was doing.

  
"okay here's the plan, we take out the roaming rotters out here, we don't need any surprises when we're inside if they follow us in. Then we check the cars, people might have looted the store but failed to get away alive which means there could be some useful stuff in them" he says as he's looking around.  
"What about petrol?" I ask as I eye a car to my left.  
"Think we should siphon some?" Emily asks Dave.  
"If there's any to siphon from" he says then we head to work.  
I held my 6inch combat knife tightly in my right hand as I make my way towards the Rotter I had been pointed towards.  
Passing a body on the ground I eye it closely. It was a man with his intestines hanging out. I'll never get used to that.  
I lightly kicked the body, once happy it wasn't going to grab me I continue on towards my target.  
It was a woman Rotter a few metres ahead with its back turned stood in the open. Easy.  
Placing my feet slowly and carefully I quietly edged nearer and nearer until I was in arms reach of it.  
I grabbed the top of her head with my free hand and with the other I plunged my knife into the back of her head hearing the crack of her skull. The body dropped beneath me and I let out a breath.  
I leaned down, putting my foot on its back and pulling my knife from its skull and wiping it on her clothes. I wasn't making the mistake of wiping it on my thigh again,  brain is not a nice smell.  
I then head towards the car to my right. The boot was left open and there was a small black suitcase inside, opening it I find men's clothes some pocket tissues and a comb, I pocket the tissues and move on to the next car, keeping an eye on Emily and David as I do.  
The job was done quickly enough with no problems. Emily found a gallon of water that Dave put in the back seat along with a few tins and some playing cards and Dave found some rope, a petrol lighter, long life carton milk he hoped would still be ok and some plasters.  
Then we checked the cars for petrol finding enough to half fill the tank.  
Then we stood around the car listening to Dave's plan then we quietly entered the store. Knives at the ready.

  
Thanks to the huge windows there was plenty of light. The place was a mess.  
Various items lay on the floor along with blood and a few bodies. The place had been looted but there was still a lot here, most of it looked useless, though.  
Some shelves were broken or tipped over, something bad went down here. I spotted a couple rotters, luckily they hadn't spotted us. Emily nudges me and points towards a small photo booth, perfect for me and Emily to hide in for Dave's plan.  
We all slowly made our way over to it and Emily raised her knife at the ready and her hand lifted to the curtain ready to pull across, with an exchange of nods she turns back to the booth and quietly pushes it aside to find it empty, she smiles then we cram inside with David stood at the doorway.  
"Stay in here till I get back." he whispers then he's gone.  
We wait nervously for his distraction, the minutes ticked by slowly and I was worrying like crazy till finally, we heard a crashing sound like he pushed a shelf over and a few moments later Dave is pulling us out and we step besides it to hide behind, we hear the groans and shuffling of the dead making their way towards the far left of the store where Dave had knocked a shelf of toys over.  
There was definitely more than just a few. Dave got his pistol out with the silencer he got from the police station armory our first week in town, he'd been itching to use it.  
He checked his ammo then peeked behind the photo booth.  
Curious me and Emily also take a look.  
In the distance, I counted 9 Rotters but there was a chance there could be more hidden behind the shelves.  
"I have 6 bullets, I also have my other pistol without a silencer but I'd rather not risk using it if I don't have to, it'll be a last-minute thing." he assures us as he faces us then back to the group of rotters.  
"Follow close behind me, you watch my back as I won't be able to kill 6 without getting unnoticed! Once I've fired my 6 shots you two jump in with your knives, I will too"  
We nod at his plan and we slowly make our way over to the rotters.  
They all have their backs turned to us looking and growling at the toppled over isle shelf unit that's on the ground.  
I counted 11 as we got closer, one of which was missing a leg and on its stomach clawing at the floor.  
Dave takes a deep quiet breath as we stop a couple metres back and he raised his gun and aimed his first shot hitting the closest square in the back of his head. He takes the second down just as the others are all slowly turning their heads towards us.  
He shoots another 2 as Emily takes out one that was going for her.  
Finally, Dave had fired his remaining bullets, landing each shot so me and Emily moved forward to take out the remaining 4 as they are heading towards us, David now putting his gun away and grabbing his knife.  
As the Rotter I stab hits the floor Dave stabs one as it came close to grabbing me, he gives me a cocky smile, I smile back and nod my thanks as Emily walks over to the crawling Rotter, bending down she ews at his leg and stabs it.  
We grab an abandoned trolley, emptying it of anything we couldn't use and together we slowly made our way to the store, Dave pulling out the list we made a few weeks back of all the foods we knew that lasted a long time as he told us to stay as quiet as we could in case there are more Rotters somewhere although after the clatter the shelf and toys made we doubted it but better safe than sorry.  
I was grateful Dave suggested this place. We got 7 boxes of cereals and 3 large bags of oats, all the pasta that had been left behind, Dave even grabbed some tinned sauces to go with them. Emily grabbed loads of herbs and spices to help give some bland foods a bit of a kick. We had 9 jars of honey and grabbed every piece of tinned food we could from shelves and the floor.  
I grabbed all the hard candy I could find and Dave even found a handful of Twinkies as well as chocolate bars to munch on as we looked.  
We were lucky enough to find cornmeal, peanut butter and over a dozen packets of beef jerky as well as a shit load of painkillers, bandages, peroxide, vitamins, some lighters and fluid and Dave pulled a first aid box Off the wall too.  
Me and Emily grabbed all the barred soap, shampoo and other wash products including baby wipes hoping we can bathe soon. We then grabbed another trolley for the 6 2L bottled water and we even grabbed clothes.  
We pushed the trolleys over to one side together by the Windows and Dave told us to split up to grab anything that might prove useful along with anything we could use to carry things in that would prove better than noisy carriers.  
I found a few kiddies backpacks from the children's clothes section and filled them with what I could then went over to the holiday section.  
"perfect" I say quietly to myself as I find a stack of suitcases and I drag 2 large ones over and fill then up.  
I then grab another and put a few bottles of Sunscreen in them, I didn't want to die of skin cancer. I also put in about 6 pairs of Sunglasses for me and Emily.  
I was currently dragging 2 empty suitcases over to the trolleys when I heard some sort of explosion in the distance, maybe only about a mile away if that, a little close for comfort.  
As I stood there frozen for a few seconds trying to figure out what it could be I suddenly hear a piercing scream.  
I know that scream.  
I couldn't believe my eyes, well I did I just didn't want to.  
After hearing the scream of pain come from the back of the store I bolted, not caring who or what got in the way. I knew it was too late, that was no scream of being scared that was a scream of pure horror filled with pain, one I wouldn't be able to forget for a very long time as it continued to live on in my dreams.  
By the time I got there the rotter was dead at the feet of Dave at a slightly open door that leads on to a back room behind the fish bar, I looked from the body to a small puddle of blood, I look up at where the blood drops that are still falling are coming from, an arm, Dave's arm.  
My breath gets caught in my throat, Dave stood clutching his arm, his face showed pain and panic and his hand was shaking, Emily was here seconds after me, standing beside me, we were all speechless.  
Dave looked down at his arm, his shaky hand slowly moved away  
"Oh fuck" he says in a shaky voice as he stares at the chunk that's missing from his arm just above his wrist, he quickly covered it back and glared at me and my sister.  
It was a heart-wrenching look, one I wished I'd never see, the tears started flowing down my cheek at the realization on Dave's face, he knew his time was up, this is where his journey ended and ours had to continue. Without him.  
He clenched his eyes shut tightly for a second then opened them and let out a steady breath, like he was trying to calm himself. He moved his hand and grabbed his gun, ignoring his injury he counted his bullets, 3.  
He took 2 out and handed them to me as I was closer.  
I knew straight away what he was doing, that last bullet was for him, we had all promised we wouldn't let each other turn, that was his ticket to die human like he wanted.  
He put his gun safely in his waistband behind his back under his top and looked at us both.  
"David .. w-what are you doing?" Emily asks shakily, she knew, she just didn't want it to be true.  
"Were gonna finish bagging and put everything in the car and then you two are leaving" he orders  
"David no! we .. we can do something" she begs, more tears falling down her cheeks.  
"No, you can't! we all know what happens next, you pack then you leave, without me!" he orders again sternly looking between the both of us.  
I blink away the tears and nod knowing we had no choice, David wouldn't risk us, he wouldn't come back with us. His orders were now his last and I wouldn't let him down.  
"We can't leave you here" Emily argues  
"Emily" he says softly, raising his injured arm and putting his hand on her shoulder for a second "it's what I want, it'll be fine, quick and painless and ill be with my family again" he lets go and gives her a small smile then picks up 2 rucksacks from the ground a couple feet away and heads towards the trolleys.  
Emily stares at me, I wipe my tears from my cheeks and give her a small reassuring smile.  
"Come on" I say softly and we get to work, silently bagging everything in the trolleys and putting the suitcases in the boot and the back of the car. Mine and my sisters tears silently flowing as we worked.  
That was it, the reality of this world came back like a tug on the heart as we all stood around the car together staring into each others eyes. We was strong, smart and worked as a team, we thought nothing could stop us, we got too cocky and it cost us a life, I knew we shouldn't have come here but I guess it could have happened anywhere and arguing with David now was defiantly not an option, it wasn't his fault, we all let him down, we should have checked the place thoroughly but we didn't and now ... now were down to two.  
David hugs Emily tightly, I see a tear run down his cheek, reminding me just how young he is.  
"You can survive this, your strong, you look out for Ebony, you hear me" he says then holds her at arms length to look at her, she nods and wipes her tears. He then looks to me and hugs me, I hug back tightly, not wanting to let him go, a loud sob leaves me as he held me, he was like a brother to us, keeping us alive, putting us first and keeping us strong and now he's being ripped away from us and we was powerless to stop it.  
"You watch yourself and look out for Emily too ya hear?" He says then pulls away and looks at us both.  
"You keep going, for your family, for me, you keep going, you can survive this. I'm only alive now because of you two" he says with a small smile "I'm so grateful to have been with you both, your the reason I lasted so long" he finishes with another small smile  
How is it he could be so calm and collected and able to speak when I was a crumbling mess.  
"We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you" Emily corrects him "We can't thank you enough for that" I add through sobs. He nods and looks behind him to the store.  
"Let us stay with you?" I ask in a mere beg, I hated the thought of him being alone in his last minutes alive.  
"No! the gun shot will draw them in and I want you two gone long before then" he orders  
He then takes off his dog tag necklace and holds it out in front of him and I take it.  
"So you don't forget me" he says with a small laugh, I grip it tightly and look at it for a few seconds before looking back to David.  
He now couldn't stop the silent tears that came as we stared at each other for now the last time.  
"This .. this won't be in vein, we fight on for you" I say as strongly as I can muster, he gives a weak smile and nod  
"You'll always be our hero Dave" Emily says honestly and he smiles at her  
He takes a deep breath looking up at the sky then lets out a small laugh as he wipes his face dry, causing a smudge of blood to appear on his cheek.  
"Go" he says sadly before turning his back on us and walking away, into the store as me and Emily cry and climb in the car.  
I hang the necklace around the windscreen mirror and start the car, we drive away without a look-back.  
We drive in silence, my knuckles white from the tight grip I had on the steering wheel as I waited for the gunshot that never came.  
He must have wanted us long gone before he made the shot.  
"Shit" I say stopping the car, thick smoke was noticeable over the tall buildings, it must be a good 5 blocks away. The street ahead of us was blocked with Rotters, there must be hundreds around by now. It was unnerving to think of. I started the car again and kept my distance from the smoke so we wouldn't run into trouble on the way back, we passed a few rotters slowly stumbling towards it, at least it dragged them away from where we was held up but that many and together, it makes living in the town even more dangerous, this thought worried me sick.  
We worked in silence, dragging up all the suitcases and bags and the water canister up from the car to the top floor, the explosion making it easy as there were no rotters around for nearly a mile now.  
Once that was finally done we kept busy, organizing and putting things away. Busy hands mean busy minds but we could only keep busy for so long, eventually, we just sat there, letting everything sink in and hugging each other, crying over our lost friend.  
Our lost brother.  
That was 2 weeks ago.  
Anger and revenge are what fuel me now, those fuckers took everything from me and David was the last straw, we wouldn't be here without him and now he's gone, I would kill every last one of those bastards for everyone I've lost, no!  
There's no room to be scared anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope, although my first couple chapters are following the sisters it's not boring. They meet someone from the Quarry group next chapter.  
> I just wanted to let you know I don't follow the storyline with this.  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

I look in the full length mirror in the small clothes store at my refection.  
I never took the time to look at myself anymore, there's no need. My sister reminded me daily I was a mess.  
We both were, like it mattered.  
The only glimps of myself I had gotten in the last couple months were just from reflections in windows or the small rear view mirror in our fathers car.  
The first thing I notice is how much thinner I am since before the world turned to shit, I wasn't exactly fat back then but I wasn't skinny thin either but my baby fat as my sister called it has long gone. I was always the lazy twin.  
I'm not dangerously thin now , in fact I looked pretty damn healthy for the apocalypse, I still had shapely thighs and fat and muscles in all the right places, trust the apocalypse to do wonders to my shape  
I was average height for my age although I didn't know if I was 23 or 24, I'm sure were in May now meaning mine and my sisters birthdays were coming up.  
I've always loved being a twin, I just wished we could have been identical, the pranks we'd have pulled.  
My thin elbow length brown hair fell loosely down my back and shoulders.  
I hadn't long brushed it before we left the building, old habits and all that although it was greasy from lack of washing and felt and smelt disgusting, it didn't help I had blood in it causing a bad knot I couldn't brush out.  
Being in the city there wasn't a place around to wash, we had tried the swimming baths though we couldn't get in with the amount of Rotters there and that was a month back, bet there's no water left there now and I wasn't going to waste perfectly good drinking water on washing it, I decided then and there to chop most of it off, probably shoulder length like my sisters.  
I looked around the small store and found my twin easily enough, she was admiring a shirt. Her dirty blonde hair was put up in a messy bun above her head.  
She took after our mother with her dirty blonde hair and me our father though we both had mothers green eyes and porcelain skin. The sun had tanned us from being here, it was a little colder back home, we wasn't used to this heat and traveling out every day and keeping an eye out on the roofs under blistering sun didn't help, I was grateful we had plenty of sun lotion.  
We both had girly features but Emily's cheeks and all round face shape was rounder than mine causing her to be the cuter sister while my features were more defined making me look like the older and more matured sister.  
My sisters small whistle grabs my attention and I walk over to her, shes holding 2 leather jackets in her hands, holding one out for me to take with a big grin.  
"You don't expect me to wear that in this heat do you?" I ask her with the shake of a head as I took it anyway. It was a nice jacket, real leather too. It would be hard for a rotter to put their teeth through this, it may prove useful so I put it in my near empty bag for the future, if I lived that long to wear it.  
"All badasses wear leather jackets" she says as she smiles and puts hers in her bag happy I took mine.  
I roll my eyes at her and carry on searching the store for more clothes as we couldn't exactly wash ours we headed out for clothes when we could, always keeping our eyes peeled for underwear.

  
After successfully bagging a week's worth of decent clean clothes we headed back, we ate read and my sister cut my hair to shoulder length.  
We would talk about other people daily, wondering if there were people out there still alive and if there was any around here. We had hoped to have ran in to a survivor by now, we was thinking of leaving the town as its too dangerous. We tried to head further in to town but there's just too many of them and we didn't like the thought of something bringing them to us. Lately we had been siphoning gas from every car we could find but wasn't having that much luck. We needed to head deeper in, we have been keeping an eye on a few streets with cars now but each street had a dozen rotters and we wasn't stupid, we kept thing tactical and we wasn't going to risk that.  
We had had our eyes on those streets a while now, we headed up to an office roof and Emily got her binoculars out and peered down.  
"There dispursing" she says with a smile.  
"I count 5 all spread out, looks easy enough" she says passing me the binoculars and I look down to the streets below.  
"About time" I say converting my vision through the binoculars to the entrance of the store I wanted to get to  
"Lets go then" I say with a smile handing her the binoculars back.

  
Once the street was clear of the rotters my sister got to work on siphoning a blue car as I  headed for the store.  
I step over a long dead rotter on the road and go up to the door of the store and peer inside the glass door. The windows letting in a lot of light. I slowly push open the door and tense my shoulders at the sound of the bell going off above the door, luckily it only rings for a second and I stay there listening out closely, I didn't want any nasty suprises though the store was small and the door behind the till was closed as far as I could see, I grip my bat, raising it and start walking up the first isle.  
Magazines and sweets, I bag all the hard candy and choclate bars, theres always time for chocolate at the end of the world.  
Emily will be happy to have a handful of reeces buttercups to add to her collection.  
Then I head towards the till and peek over the desk looking at the ground, after an incident in a small store last week I always look before I leap, don't want a rotter grabbing my ankle again, my sister still teases me about the scream.  
After nodding to myself at the all clear I hop on over the desk eyeing what I had come in here for .... smokes.  
The shop had clearly already been looted before the number of the dead outside got too much but there was still plenty of things left and of use.  
I grab a packet of Marlboro, my favorites and put them in my trouser pocket then take my bag off my back and crouch down behind the till opening it when suddenly I hear the bell ring as the door swings open, I hold my breathe and grip my bat defensibly and look up not giving my position away, I didn't realise i was holding my breathe until I heard a voice, my sisters voice.  
"Eb, where are you?" she whispers  
"Here" I call alerting her to my position and I hear her walk over  
"Whats taking you so long?" she asks peering down at me from behind the counter  
"I saw chocolate and checked the dates"  say with a smile and catch my sister smiling  
"Worth the worrying" she says walking round and she watches me bag all the smoke cartons that are left, filling my bag, next was the tobacco, rizlas and filters  
"Bag the lighters" I order Emily as she just watching me shaking her head.  
My sister doesn't smoke and doesn't approve, we may be twins but we are different in so many ways.  
I was the lazy, computer playing smoking sister that mostly hung with guys that skated, I even skateboarded myself while my sister was always doing something, always out socializing and never touched fags though she wasn't innocent when it came to alcohol.  
She loved her wine as I loved my Jack, that's a though.  
I look around to see if their is any alcohol  
"Nice" I say happily catching a few small shelves on the other side of the store and Emily follows my head to laugh  
"Thinking of getting drunk?" she asks  
"No, I hear whiskys good for injuries" I say trying to cover up my lie but Emily sees straight through me  
"Uhuh" she smiles and I laugh  
After bagging up everything of use including a few bottles of alcohol I sit on a path smoking outside watching my sister work, I would help after my fag, I didn't want anything blowing up.  
A while later as i held the container for the petrol as my sister sucked the funnel in the now 5th car I was dumbstrucked when i saw a man running at the end of the street, I wack my sister and point needing her as a witness before he disappeared as proof I wasn't mental.  
"Holy shit, was that?" Emily looks at me  
"Come on" I say putting the container down with force and we bolted after the man, we watched him dissapear through an empty ally way and followed him, we halt to a stop at the end of the alley to see the thin man stood dead silent in a street full of walkers, his hands were out at his sides and his knees slightly bend as he slowly stepped back towards the alley and us, although he was quiet he couldn't quite hide his scent as heads raised in pursuit of the smell and rotters noticed him, he bolted back and ran straight in to my sister, his eyes widened as my sister and the stranger stared at each other  
"Come on" I say grabbing the mans white t-shirt and dragging him forward as a few ambling rotters come to the alley way, we run through and stop in the street, looking back to see a dozen rotters coming at us  
"Shit" I say and look around for a way  
"There" my sister says pointing towards some metal fire escape stairs attached to the side of an apartment building and we all sprint towards it, my sister ahead and me at the rear, my bat raised as I stared at the rotters as I ran, we all got up easily and quikly enough and the man leant his hands on his knees panting then took off his cap looking down the alley way we were now stood over, me and my sister follow suit and let out a relieved sigh as we only count 5 rotters, a few were now in the street but only those 5 had kept track as they hobbled towards us, jaws snapping and arms raised as they came up to us but thankfully they were stupid and couldn't climb ladders, I look over to the new guy to see Emily already eyeing him carefully, he also eyes Emily then me, probably checking if we were dangerous.  
"Who are you, Chuck norris? running around on your own in a town full of rotters isn't the smartest thing to do" I say and he sighs a small chuckle  
"Yeah, right, I'm Glenn and trust me it is smart"  
Me and Emily give him a questionable stare  
"So you alone out here?" Emily asks and Glenn looks to her  
"Nah" he says still catching his breath a little "Got a group" he says putting his cap back on  
"Where?" she asks as I'm too shocked to speak for the moment at the mention of survivors  
"Around" he says, clearly this guy didn't trust us, not that I blame him.  
"So there are others ... survivors?" I ask and he nods and looks between us both a few times  
"You two alone?" he asks and I nod  
"Yeah, have been for a while now" Emily says  
"Where you set up?" he asks more out of curiosity than anything  
"A few blocks away" Emily says and I wonder if we should be telling this man  
"I suggest you pack up and leave town as soon as you can, ain't safe" he says  
"We know, we were getting gas when we spotted you" Emily said and he nods  
"Ya help me find some food for my group and ill help you get some gas?" he asks and me and Emily give each other a look, Emily seems to like the idea so I nod and she smiles  
"You got a deal Glenn" she says shaking his hand  
"By the way I'm Ebony and that's my sister Emily" I say and I was suprised when Glenn held his hand out for me to shake.  
"So, what we gonna do about these?" he asks peering over the rail again to look at the rotters  
I look around and smile "I got an idea"

  
Glenn gives us an unsure look as he stood on the rail, his hand on the wall for better balance  
"Here goes nothing" he says before jumping on top of a huge metal industrial bin in the alley not far from where we are, he pressed his back tightly against the wall as one rotter noticed and walked up to him, his arms out stretched trying to grab at Glenns feet but it was too high up, once Glenn was confident my plan was sound proof and he couldn't get harmed he tried geting their attention  
"Come on ya stinking brain dead freaks, over here!" he yells and I laugh, I liked this guy.  
Once he had all of the 5 rotters attention me and Emily looked at each other and jump down the ladder, me swinging my bat and hitting the back of the closest rotters head, it cracked but didn't damaged the brain, one more hit it was down, by then Emily had gotten to work on another rotter, I then hit a woman rotter as her attention was still on the korean who was cringing at the mess we were making and the strong potent smell of rotten flesh and death.  
The last one left was a middle aged fat man with half of his skin on his face missing showing off his jaw on the left side of his face, not a nice sight, Glenn kicked it to try and get its attention but it still headed towards me but before i could get a hit in Emily yelled and bought her bat down killing it in one hit, i cringe and jump back as blood lands on my black Doc martins.  
"Ha" she says as it falls flat on its face and she starts to do a victory dance and i sigh realizing why.  
I shake my head and look at the mess we made.  
"Alright ya can stop now" i say annoyed, i always was a sore looser, she doesn't stop her stupid dance and repreat of "Oh yeah, a hah" until a light thud is heard and Glenn was on the ground giving Emily a strange look  
"She won" I say as Emily smiles  
"I killed most of the rotters!" she exclaims with a smile  
Glenn laughs and steps over the last rotter  
"Rotters, that what ya call them?" he asks and Emily nods  
"What do you call them?" I ask  
He shrugs "Geeks" and Emily laughs  
"My sister don't look like no rotter to me"  
Glenns eyebrows pin together in question and I sigh  
"My nickname my great sister there decided to give me when I descovered pokemon on the gameboy" I admit and Glenn laughs  
"You a gamer?" he asks and I smile  
"Yeah, play pretty much anything, you?" I ask  
As he opens his mouth to speak Emily cuts in  
"Is this really the time, don't we have petrol to gather"  
"Spoil sport" I=I say and Glenn smiles as we walk out the alley way quietly.  
"You know we have like, a lot of food, instead of searching around just take some of ours" I say as we walk back to the street me and Emily were siphoning petrol from  
Emily gives me a stern look  
"What we do have a lot" I admit as I lean on the bonnet of the last car we were working on  
"How much is a lot?" he asks taking note on my emphasis on the word.

  
"Wow that's a lot of food" he says stood in our storage room  
"Told ya"  
I had convinced Emily this man was worth trusting as we were helping each other, Glenn said he would help us siphon some gas in return, I knew I was risking a lot by leading him here but he mentioned there were kids in his camp and feeding kids was worth it, I knew the man wouldn't lie to me he seemed too sweet and kind to want to betray or lie to us, my sister said i was too trustful with people but my gut was telling me to go with it.I knew Glenn could be trusted.  
Glenns stood at the door staring in to space as me and Emily look through some bags talking about what to give them and how much when Glenn finaly spoke up  
"Come back with me"  
Me and Emily stare and look at him  
"What?" I ask unsure if he actually spoke as he was still staring at the wall, he faced me and his features hardened for a second before he began speaking again.  
"Come back to our camp" he says stepping forward looking between us both  
"If you was going to kill me you'd have done it by now, your sharing food .... I have no reason to see any bad in you both, it's not safe here and your leaving anyway right" he says  
Me and Emily look at each other before back to the man  
"Yeah but I dunno ab-"  
"Then come back, Shane was a cop, he wouldn't turn you away"  
"How many people you got there?" I ask  
"Over 2 dozen, few kids, people that pull together with jobs, we even have a couple hunters" he says making the offer sound tempting  
I look at Emily knowing she will see the excitement in my eyes, I wanted to join these people but Emily looked unsure  
"Oh come on Em" I say slightly annoyed  
"We have been looking for survivors for weeks now, talking about finding people has been what has kept us fighting, remember? I trust the man, don't you?" I ask getting a smile from Glenn.  
"I .. I dunno Eb, we don't know these people" she says and I roll my eyes  
"So lets go meet them, see what there about, if you don't like them or trust them we can leave" I suggest and she bites her lip in thought  
"We got 2 sister like you two, sure you'll get on great with them" Glenn says and I smile and Em looks up at him.  
"Okay fine"

  
Glenn goes to the roof of the book store we are currently held up in to see if he can get a hold of his group through some kind of radio he has as me and Emily drag all our bags to the bottom floor by the double doors.  
Glenn re appears a few minutes later saying his group know to expect us, Emily asking what they said and Glenn saying they are just relieved their are other survivors too, that caused Emily to smile and Glenn took another look at our stuff.  
We had a whole room full of bags and boxes and suitcases of stuff.  
"Were gonna need a van or something" Glenn admits stroking his chin biting his cheek  
"Ill try and find one" Glenn says  
"Ill come with you" Emily insists and Glenn looks at her funny  
"No offence but I work better alone" he says and Emily sighs  
"I know these streets better than you do, I know what streets are empty and where certain cars are plus I can work as back up" she says causing no room for arguments and he nods.  
 "Just be careful" I say before Emily nods and they leave.  
They finally return, 2 fags later with a food van that could house a small family.  
"Big enough?" Emily asks as she hops out and I laugh  
"Lets bag up, we leave soon" Glenn says and I nod, lob my fag end and we begin to put everything in to the van, as we are half way done I notice a lot of rotters coming in to the street  
"Er, guys" I say pointing to the horde  
"Shit, sound of the van must of lead them here" Emily says  
"We need to go, Now!" Glenn says, his tone shaky with panic.  
"But theres still bags inside" I say pointing to the door  
"We can come back for them" Glenn says and I sigh  
"Help me barracade the door" I say not wanting people to find everything bagged and ready to take  
"We come back for this tomorrow" I order showing Glenn I meant it, he nods as we look around finding nothing to close off the door when I get an idea.  
I jump in our dads car and start it, Emily shouting what the hell, I park it right in front of the door, blocking the entrance then shut off the engine, I then look at the dog tag necklace, grabbing it from it's place on the rear view mirror and putting it around my neck and the keys in my pocket after I lock it then we all climb in the van, the rotters getting closer by the seconds and once we are all inside Glenn pulls off and I watch out the window as we drive away from our building.


	4. Chapter 4

Joining this group sounded like the best thing in the world an hour ago but now, sat in a van with my sister and this stranger on our way there suddenly meeting around 20 new people didn't seem too appealing.

"You ok?" Emily asks and I notice I'm biting my nails, something I do when I'm nervous, I take my hand away instantly and look towards my sister

"Just nervous" I admit

"Same" she says

"Don't be, you have nothing to worry about" Glenn says casually

"Easy for you to say" Emily says

Glenn decides to try and help us by reassuring us everyone is nice as he talks about each member of his group, a woman who traveled with her son and the cop Shane, a few families with children, the sisters and a nice old man named Dale, he told us all about them and how nice they are but it still didn't take away how nervous I was, what if these people just wanted our things, Glenn only asked us to join after he saw how much we owned, what if they kill us and steal our things, just because Glenn seemed nice on the outside didn't mean he wasn't capable of killing us or letting others kill us right?

As I'm getting carried away with my thoughts we turn up a road after a mile of bendy mountain roads and I see water glistening.

"There's a lake?" I ask amazed

"The quarry, yeah" Glenn says and me and Emily smile at each other

"Is it ok to bathe in?" Emily asks

"Yeah" Glenn says smiling at how happy we looked

"Take it ya ain't bathed in a while?" Glenn asks

"Can you not tell?" I ask with a laugh and Glenn shrugs

"A little" he admits and we all chuckle, we were a mess, our baths consisted of scrubbing everywhere with baby wipes every few days and I can't even remember the last time I washed my hair.

"Any chance of a bath today?" I ask as I see an RV come in to view and people

"Can't see why not" he says

A man above the RV stands and I see a few people around the camp area with tents and supplies and what looks like a few unlit fires, they had their own little community in a way and it was impressive how there all camped here.

As Glenn parks the van he climbs out and ushers us out with him, me grabbing my bat and holding it close just in case, Emily following suit with hers and we hop out behind Glenn.

A man with dark hair and broad shoulders was the first to reach us as he smiled at Glenn at his return then looked at me and my sister.

"These are the girls?" the man asks as a dark haired woman and an old man with a hat joins us too

"Er yeah" Glenn says with a smile

"That's Emily and Ebony" Glenn says pointing us out and the man holds his hand out

"Hi I'm Shane" he says shaking our hand

"I hear you helped our friend here out of a sticky situation" the old man says coming forward holding his hand out for me to shake, i shake it and he smiles

"Id like to thank you for that" he says now shaking my sisters hand

We just nod not knowing what to say, Glenn could have saved himself it didn't really feel like we saved him but I wasn't about to argue with the nice man.

"They also decided to share their food even before I asked them to come back with me" Glenn says

"That was very kind of you" Shane says but I wasn't sure if he was being genuinly grateful or curious as to why

"Well we heard you had children, can't let them go hungry can we" I say and Emily nods and smiles

"Well thank you" The Brown haired woman says and I nod

"Come take a look" Glenn says going towards the back of the van and he lifts the door up revealing over 20 bags, a canister of water, a few boxes of noodles and other food supplies and 3 large suitcases.

"Wow, what is all this?" Shane says rubbing his head and looking over to us from the van and we step next to him to take a look

"Got a box of noodles and a box of ER's" I say pointing to the boxes "Few bags of sauces, pasta, herbs and spices erm the suitcases are clothes, got a few bags of woman things like baby wipes, body lotion, sunglasses and other stuff" I say trying to think

"And we have a lot more where this came from" Emily says and Shane gives her a questionable look

"Yeah we ran in to trouble and had to leave stuff behind, said we'd go back for it tomorrow" Glenn admits taking his cap off to itch his head

"You sure you want to go back out there so soon, why not leave it a few days, get some rest" Shane says patting the Korean on the shoulder

Glenn looks at me and I look to Emily and she shrugs

"Alright, a few days" I say and only because I knew our fathers car blocked the way in other wise I would have gone to get my things myself.

Shane calls for Dale and the old man that shook our hands nodded and stepped forward

"Take the girls in to the RV for a minute, gonna speak to Glenn then ill come talk to you" Shane says finishing the sentence looking to me and Emily, Dale smiles and we follow the man to the RV where we sit at a table.

"So I have to ask, you two related?" the man asks as he sits opposite us at the table and we both smile

"Yep, twins" Emily says proudly and I smile as does Dale

"Wow, twins" the man says with a huge smile

"Yep, I'm the eldest" Emily says

"But I have the cooler name" I admit and Dale laughs

"So take it this beauty is yours?" I ask the man looking around the vehicle, he was the man that was sat above it when we arrived

"Sure is" he says proudly looking up then to us and I smile

"Its nice" Emily admits

Just then a blonde walks in acting like shes surprised to even see us here

"Ahh the newcomers, hope Dale here isn't scaring you away" she says with a smile

Dale laughs

"Im Andrea" she says stepping forward and shaking our hands

"Emily"

"Ebony"

"Twins" Dale informs Andrea and she smiles

"Can tell, matching leather jackets and baseball bats help" she admits and we all smile

"So what were you two doing in the town?" she asks clearly not bothered about asking us

"Holding up, we were in a bookstore near the outskirts of town" Emily says and Andrea nods

"Whats the town like?" she asks intrigued

"Bad" Emily says and I nod in agreeance

"It's dangerous up there, so many of those things dotted round, surprised we survived this long" I admit

"Me too though I guess we have Dave to thank for that" Emily admits and I nod

"Dave?" Dale questions, I hold the dog tag necklace in my hand and me and Emily share a sad look

"He er, he was our neighbor, well our parents neighbor, younger than us but we traveled with him, it was just the three of us for a while but a run went wrong and he got bit" I admit and the rv was silent for a minute

"I'm sorry to hear that" Dale says and me and Emily nod

A moment later Shane walks in and Andrea smiles and leaves

"There all yours for interrogation officer" Dale jokes and Shane chuckles and pats the man on his shoulders

"Thanks Dale" he says then takes his seat opposite us and smiles at us.

"So spoke ta Glenn, he seems to trust you and like you" Shane admits and I smile

"So fancy telling me your story?"

We tell Shane how it all began for us, losing our parents, living in the town with David, daily loots and how we tried to get deeper in town and how we came across Glenn and got here and he in return told us about camp, how everyone pulls their own weight, we agreed to help in anyway possible but Shane said if were willing to cooperate we can have a few days rest, we had bought food for the kids and what would feed us for a month so we were aloud to laze around for a few days and just get to know people which I guess was nice. Shane then walked us around camp, showing us the make shift shower by the RV, everyone's tents, the fire where we eat and the quarry and introduced us to every face we came across.

"Are you staying?" Carl asks when we get introduced to the boy and his mother Lori

"I hope so" Emily says smiling at the kid, she loved kids and was training to be a teacher before the world ended.

"If Shane here says it's OK" I add smiling and Shane chuckles

"Sure is" and Carl smiles

"You'll like it here" the kid informs and his mom smiles at him

After meet and greet we took Shane and Glenn to the van and showed them everything, Shane decided the van would now be the storage place for everything and we organised, as we didn't have a tent we promised to get one from town when we went to collect the rest of our things and for now we would sleep in the front of the van so they didn't put their things inside the van for storage yet, we wasn't trustworthy to them yet which was understandable, Shane had the key to the van now anyway.

It was already getting dark by now and we sat around the fire with the blonde sisters, Dale, Glenn, Shane, Lori and Carl as Lori and Carol cook some of the tinned foods from our van.

I hear a crunch from the tree and look over, a few heads also turning and Jim who was currently sat watch yelled

"Just the Dixon's" and Shane relaxed though others seemed to tense up at the name.

"Dixon's?" Emily asks

"The hunters" Glenn explains and I look over curiously as 2 men come out of the forest, my first thoughts was I wouldn't want to mess with them.

"Hey guys" Shane yells at them standing up

"Come over here for a sec, got some peeps I want ya to meet"

The men look at each other before the bigger built man started walking towards us, the other shortly followed behind.

As they got closer I could get a better look at them.

The bigger built had barely any hair and if I was right they was red necks, super I thought sarcastically, the other man was a different story all together, he had a lot more hair though it was still short, he didn't look half as mean and he had a crossbow over his shoulder and a few dead squirrels tied to his belt loop on his jeans, his expression emotionless as he glared between us, the other man sent mean looks over us till his eyes fell on my sister and suddenly his frown turned in to a smirk, I didn't like that one bit, especially when I noticed Emily give him a small smile then look away shyly.

"This here is Emily and Ebony. Glenn ran in to them up town and they bought a lot of supplies so you be nice" Shane says and the meaner looking hunter looked towards the van then gave a look to his brother and they shared a look, I wasn't sure what it was about, the crossbow wielder took a glance over at the van too then to the floor with his eyebrows knit together as he bit his lip.

"And girls that's Merle and Daryl" Shane says pointing them out

"Nice ta meet ya" Merle says raising his eyebrows at my sister and I roll my eyes

Daryl just nods then lobs the squirrels at Carol to catch and they stomped off, Merle giving one last look to my sister as they walked away, what a disgusting man.

"Finally met everyone" Dale says and I glance back at the brothers not sure if I liked them.

After dinner which was squirrel added in to whatever liquid soup or stew we got, it was surprisingly nice, I expected it to taste like crap but I could get used to eating squirrel me and Emily called it a night wishing everyone good night and we got our blankets and pillows from the van and got in front, pulling the seats back as far as they could go and talking quietly about the camp, who we liked and our thoughts on the Dixons, I told my sister to be weary of the eldest Merle, it was obvious he liked what he saw when he looked at my naive sister, Emily just laughed it off saying I was seeing things but I knew what i saw.

The next morning I woke with a smile, no bad dreams, no longer alone, I had a lot to smile about.

I listened closely, I couldn't hear anything, maybe everyone was still asleep in camp.

I look over to my sister who has her head buried under the blanket and i smile and shake her

"Oi, get up" I say and she moans but lifts her head and squints at the sun and I smile

I stretch as best I can in the cramped driver seat and yawn.

I open the van door after lifting the lock and step outside with another yawn seeing a few people over by the tents talking, seems im not the only one up.

I go over to them, my sister following sleepily behind me and I realize it's Lori, Carol, their children and Jaquai, the kids sat on the car seats that some one was smart enough to rip out to use as seats and they chatted away too excitedly for a normal morning conversation, I couldn't be that talkative in the morning without a coffee, god I missed coffee.

"Morning girls" Jaquai says as we stop when we get to them

"Morning" Emily says digging at the dried sleep at the corner of her eye

"Howd you sleep?" Carol asks lightly

"Bad" i say bending my back with a painful expression and she smiles

"Youll have a tent soon enough" she says and I smile.

"Can we help with anything?" Emily asks

"No, Shanes orders are to get used to camp for a few days" Lori says and I frown

"Hey, can we bathe?" Emily asks me excitedly

"Yeah" I say smiling and the women smile too

"Ill get you some towels, need anything else?" Lori asks

"Wow thank you and no, we have wash and stuff in the van" I admit and she nods and heads for her tent, she returns a moment later with 2 purple medium towels and the key to the van.

"These are perfect, you sure it's ok?" I ask taking the towel she handed to me

"Its fine, just bring them to me when your done" Lori asks

"Ill make sure no one goes down to the water while your there" Jaquai says

"Thanks" i say and me and Emily practically run to the van and hunt down some body wash, shampoo and conditioner, a tooth brush each and some tooth paste and clean clothes and head for the water.

"Oh my fucking god" I say as the water surrounds my naked skin

"This is the best feeling ever" Emily says following behind me

"No, this is" I say then tilt my head back and rub my scalp in the water and we both laugh.

Me and my sister hadn't bathed together since we were toddlers but hey it was the end of the world and we were twins and too damn excited to be ashamed of our naked flesh on show to each other, we hadn't bathed in months, this was too good to simply wait turns.

We took our sweet time, washing everywhere and even shaving, it was amazing, id never felt so clean and feminine in my whole life, I changed in to shorts and a tank top after drying off and putting sun lotion on and we walked happily back to camp.

As we reached the top just leading to the vehicles we walk past the Dixon's tent as they are set up away from everyone else. As we are passing i hear Merle whistle

"Have a nice soak ladies" he asks and we stop and give him a look

"Got a nice ass" Merle continues to my sister and I scowl

"You been fucking perving on us?" I ask angrily and he sniggers

"Can see everything from up here" he announces with a wink and I scowl

"Your sick" I say

"Ain't nothing to be ashamed off, maybe next time I can join ya both in a soak, get a close up of that ass"

"You seriously think you can get with my sister talking like that, that how you usually pull?" i scowl and also look to his brother who's sat back cleaning a bolt of his, i half expected him to join in the assault with his brother

"I usually pick em up down tha pub but ain't none of those open" he says and I narrow my eyes.

"Yeah, gotta be drunk to get with you" I say and pull my sister away

"Yeah you walk bitch" I hear Merle say

"Sick bastard" I say though I knew it wasn't loud enough for Merle to hear.

The rest of the day the brothers disappeared to do some hunting so I didn't run in to the foul man again, I spent the day with Glenn, joining him on watch as my sister spent time with the kids.

Me and Glenn finally had that conversation about games, I found out he used to live in a shitty apartment with his ginger cat and was a pizza delivery guy and I told him how I was studying care in college as I wanted to work with old people.

After Dale relieved him of his watch we sat around the fire talking to Lori, the children and my sister as Lori cooked then after dinner me and Glenn went for a swim in the lake, splashing, dunking and racing, it was then I realized how safe this place was, I had never had so much fun since the dead started coming back, I had never been so grateful in my life to have met Glenn and be where I am now.

We got out the water when done and put our t-shirt and trousers back on as we swam in our undies not caring, though Glenn wore trunks.

I lit up a fag as i sat on the rock watching as the sun slowly set and I thanked Glenn for everything, he actually blushed bless him and said hes happy he bought us back, the town wasn't a place for anyone.

"We better go, we've been down here hours" Glenn says getting up, I sigh, I didn't want to move but Glenn holds his hand out for me and I take it getting up and I follow him up the hill.

Half way back I see the Dixon's arguing, it hasn't been the first time, they were far enough away not to draw attention from camp as the walk from the quarry to where people are set up is a long one.

As I get closer I notice Emily standing a few feet from them looking worried and almost scared.

"What the?" I say and Glenn follows my eyes and he notices my sister too and his eyes narrow as we head closer

"Never had ta fucking knock before" Daryl yells swinging his arm around angrily at his brother

"Ain't the point baby brother I was , occupied" Merle says in annoyance

"Your a fucking idiot" Daryl says and Merle steps closer and grips his brother by the front of his shirt

"Fuck you, s'my business stay the fuck out of it" He says then pushes him away

Daryl spits on the ground with an evil glare towards his brother, he then shakes his head and starts walking down towards me and Glenn, knocking the Korean on the shoulder as he angrily nudges past him

"Jerk" I say for Daryl to just grunt

Merle and my sister then notice us, Merle laughs then walks towards the trees and i go up to my sister who has her arms wrapped around her front.

"Em, whats up?" I ask noticing how vulnerable she looks right now

"N-nothing" she says shaking her head then forcing a smile

"Your lying" I say as she starts walking, I walk after her, Glenn staying put not wanting to get involved which I silently thank him for in my head

"Its nothing honest"

"Em" I say gripping her shoulder and making her stop, i step in front of her and stare in to her eyes

"You know you have a bad habit of excessive blinking when you lie" I state and she bites her cheek

"Now whats happened, what was that about?" I ask

"I erm, just caught them fighting thats all" she says

"Stop fucking lying to me Emily I'm not stupid" I say angrily, Emily never lies to me she knows not to as shes bad at it.

"Just leave me alone Eb" she says pushing past me and storming off to the camp, I sigh and hear Glenn step beside me

"You ok?"

"No" I say looking to him and he gives me a reassuring smile

.......

"I mean she never lies to me, what could be so bad she has to lie to her own fucking twin?, we shared a womb, a bedroom for 18 years till we started college and a flat together since then, we tell each other everything, or so i thought" i say ranting on to poor Glenn as we sat in the back of the van eating chocolate, i always eat chocolate when i feel like crap, chocolate is a woman's medicine!

"I'm sure whatever it is she will tell you eventually" Glenn offers and I shrug pathetically

"Just give her time to think and be alone and ask her tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah" I say

"So, gonna tell me where you got all these bags of chocolate from?" Glenn asks causing a smile on my face.


	5. Chapter 5

I went to sleep that night before Emily even came to the van and woke up to find her not there, it didn't even look like she came to the van at all but I told myself she did I just didn't wake up to see it.

I walk through camp after getting changed and a wash down at the quarry to people wishing me a good morning, I had only been here a few days but this felt like home, it was home and these are my new family, these people are what made this world worth living.

I finally find my sister but she ignores me and as she is with the children and Carol teaching them I couldn't exactly cause a scene. I join Dale on watch to keep him company and my mind busy. After seeing Daryl head towards his truck I tell Dale to excuse me as I head over to him, as I get there Daryl's ass is all I can see as his heads in the passengers side of his green truck looking through the glove compartment, he grabs what he was after and closes the door holding a box of smokes

"What you want?" he asks as he sees me, he opens his fag box and empties it in to his hand cursing as only one comes out he then lobs the empty box through the window of the vehicle and grabs a lighter from his pocket and lights up

"Erm, well Emily wont tell me why she was with you both yesterday or what happened, was wondering if you could fill me in?" I ask nervously, he was a good foot taller than me and very intimidating. "Why don't ya ask Merle" Daryl says with scrunched up features as he was sucking in smoke as he spoke, he let it out with a 'ahh' and then glared at me "Cause your the first Dixon I saw" I admit deciding not to tell him he's the less scary brother and he smirks "Caught me brotha between ya sisters legs" he says and I tilt my head slightly not believing it "Don't believe me, go ask her, stupid whore" he says and I give him evils yet I didn't care he was actually calling my sister a whore, what was she doing sleeping around when the world has turned to shit? I stomp off till I'm in shouting range of my sister and call her, as sweetly as I could, she eventually comes over and I lead her back down to the vehicles where no one could hear me scream at her.

"What's up?" she asks "What the fuck are you doing sleeping with the likes of Merle Dixon?" I ask angrily. She sighs "Who told you?" "Like that matters, seriously Emily what are you playing at? god knows what you can catch!" I say a little louder "Ebony! trust you to be so judge mental, he isn't like that" she says and I scowl "How the fuck would you know, you've only known him a few fucking days" I yell and she steps back "I know him better than you, we done here" she says and I laugh at her "You're an idiot Emily" I say and she shakes her head and backs off walking away "Ugh" I yell angrily in frustration and look away to notice Daryl leaning up against a tree not too far away, the fag hanging between his lips with a small smile. He was easily in hearing distance. I give him a glare and stomp off to the van getting my fags and sit on the van smoking as I didn't like to smoke around the kids. I was probably up there for an hour when Carol called me down for dinner. I was quiet around the fire, Glenn asked if I wanted to get our things tomorrow, I agreed with a nod and Glenn and Shane talked about it, after dinner I went and sat on top of the van again away from everyone too angry to conversate with people.

"Hey" Glenn calls a while later as I'm halfway through a fag "Hey" I call back not needing to look at the man "Can I?" he asks and I look at him and nod and he climbs up, I stand and hold my arm out giving him leverage to climb up and we sit down looking down at the quarry, the sight was beautiful from here. "Wow, I'll have to sit up here more often" Glenn says smiling "So you've been miserable all day, s'up?" he asks in his upbeat happy tone, I was envious at how happy and so un serious he was half the time. "My sisters sleeping with Merle" "Ohh" "Yeah ohh" I say then look at Glenn and I can't help a small smile at his reaction.

Were silent for a while, just watching the world go by when Glenn finally says what he hunted me down for "Get an early night, we leave early tomorrow, Dale has your bat cleaned and ready to pick up in the morning" Glenn says and I smile my thanks "Were going in Daryl's truck" he says and I look at him in question if what I heard was right "Why?" "Daryl wants to come plus the vans too big to drive in to town" "Ugh, why?" I ask annoyed, Daryl was the last person I wanted to go anywhere with after yesterday "Merle's asked him to pick up something and he said he wants new hunting boots" I moan in annoyance and Glenn bumps shoulders with me "I'll sit shotgun for you" "Pfft, thanks" I say and he smiles.

In the morning I wake up alone again, Emily was really starting to piss me off but I let it go for now, my mind couldn't be busy if I was heading out today. I change and wash and put my hair up, putting a box of fags and a lighter in my bag with a bottle of water and some hard boiled sweets in case I got peckish. Oats are for breakfast thanks to the bag we had and the powdered milk and honey, it was the best breakfast I've had in a while and I thank Lori but instead have everyone thanking me and my sister as it was us that supplied everything, the thanks was overwhelming, I then pick up my bat from Dale with a thanks for cleaning and head to Daryl's truck. I notice Daryl leaning up his truck door biting his thumb and Glenn looking .. uncomfortable, what for. Oh Emily.

I raise my eyebrows at Glenn in question as to why she's here "She wants to come with" "No way!" I say looking towards her "Ebony come on, there my things too" she says "Your not coming, there's no room anyway" I say hoping my argument is valid "I can sit in the back with Glenn" she argues "What about on the way back?" I ask “I'll be bringing dads car back!” "Your staying" "This is fucking stupid, I'm coming if you like it or not" she says and crosses her arms. I go to open my mouth when Daryl speaks "Sort ya shit out, she ain't coming unless ya put this stupid argument aside, I ain't getting killed out there cause of ya" Daryl says angrily to me and I sigh "Fine" I say then look to Emily "Ya can come but when I get back were having a long fucking talk" I say then climb in to the passenger seat, I'd rather sit with Daryl than my own sister at the moment and that's saying something.

I get my fag box out and take a fag out as Daryl pulls off after Glenn announcing were leaving and a few good lucks. "I aloud to smoke in here?" I ask and Daryl nods and I light up. As I'm about to put them away I pause and look to Daryl. "Want one?" I ask, he looks at me to check I'm being serious for a second then nods and I hand him one and my lighter, he hands it back to me and puffs away, not even a thank you, I'm actually not surprised, the ride was silent until we got to the town and I gave him directions to the book store.There are a few rotters outside, Daryl parks a little up from the store away from them and climbs out with his crossbow in hand and I finally get to witness him make a kill, quick, quiet and flawlessly hitting his mark, I was impressed, I raise my bat and walk up to the one stood by my dads car, I use a lot of force and it's dead in one hit and I shake my bat trying to get all the blood off it, I then hunt through my bag for my fathers car keys and unlock the car and move it from the door and I meet the guys inside. Daryl stood holding the door for me which was surprising till I found out he was leaving anyway. "Gonna grab a few things, ya need a tent right?" he asks "Yeah" I say ducking under his arm through the door. "Well any places round here ya can get one from?" he asks "There's Sears" Emily says and I nod "Where's that?" he asks "A few blocks away, we passed it, remember?" I ask and he runs his tongue over his bottom lip thinking then nods "Alright, fill my truck and I'll meet ya there when ya done" and he's gone before we can give an answer "He gonna be ok?" Emily asks and Glenn shrugs and we get to work.

After filling the back of his vehicle with all our bags, boxes and suitcases we secure the back with the rope and waterproof cover so it's all secure then we make our way to Sears.

The front double doors were locked and Glenn pointed out the alarm system "It might not work" Emily points out "Id rather not risk it" Glenn admits and he looks around "The back" he says and goes ahead. He bangs the back door in that leads us to a small messy office type room and through that was a huge storage room with really high shelving units, metal and full of boxes of all different things. "Holy shit" I say in awe as I look around, the room was large but dark, we decide to stick together and look around, it was all sealed and seems to have been evacuated before everything went down, it was completely secure and rotter free, we then split up and look for lights, Emily finds it but it doesn't work and we head in to the other room which was the shop which was even bigger and the shelves were also fully stacked "This place is a fucking gold mine" I say "We've reached the jackpot" Emily says smiling, with all the windows the store front was lighter lit and Glenn found a few torches and we looked around, all grabbing a rucksack during my search for tents I come across shoes and find a nice pair which would be acceptable, boots in green, Pajar weather boot grip they were called, I sit down and pick out a size 5 and put them on, they were comfty and had great grip, I put my current shoes, my doc martins in my bag and continue my search when Emily says found it and I hunt her down stood by tents. We pick up a bagged 4 man tent and Em puts it in her bag. "Wow nice shoes" she comments and I laugh "There's loads" I say, she picks the same boots as mine but in red then we hunt Glenn down who's looking at the survival kits "Here's us looking at shoes while Glenn's being practical" I say and Em laughs "They have loads, bag a few" Glenn says I put one of each in my bag, A bear grylls ultimate survival kit, a bear grylls basic survival kit and a Coleman emergency survival kit. "I can't believe this place has gone un touched" Glenn says as we walk through the store "We may have to come back here and grab everything" I admit, Glenn nodding. I lead the way to the back room with my torch on and jump a mile when I bump in to Daryl, literally. He pushes me back and raises his crossbow, Glenn catching me so I don't fall "Fuck, you scared me .. get that out of my face" I scowl knocking his crossbow away "See you were smart enough to use the back door" Daryl says ignoring me completely after lowering his crossbow "Yeah" Glenn says letting me go and Daryl whistles "Good idea to come here" he says looking around and Glenn passes him a torch "It clear?" Daryl asks and Glenn nods "Alright, lets split up and meet back here in 20" Daryl says then walks off, I roll my eyes at him but walk to the far left shelf isle. A box with a picture of tinned foods on catches my eye and I inspect it. "Augason farms emergency food simply meal packs 18" I whisper to myself as I read and I whistle "18 huge tins of food, don't mind if I do" I say with a huge smile as I look more noticing about 6 boxes, that's 108 tins if my mind serves me right I think excitedly, I put the torch between my teeth and grab a box grateful its on the second shelf from the bottom but their too heavy for me to carry, " a job for Daryl" I say taking the torch from my mouth.

"What" I hear and a light shines in my eyes for a second and I see Daryl through the gaps in the storage shelves in the next isle "Found a box of tinned foods, there heavy wonna grab em?" I ask and he walks away and I scowl. charming I think and carry on looking to notice Daryl had made his way round. "Show me" he says and I shine my light and he bends down to investigate "Nice find" he says and I smile proud of myself and he picks one up making it look like it weighed fuck all and walked away with it obviously taking it to the end where we are meeting with everything. I continue up the long isle. I find boxes of waterproof matches, 23 boxes in one box so I pick one up and put them in my bag on my back and carry on up the isle. I bag up 2 bottles of insect repellent and I also grab a pillow each for me and Emily and head to the meeting point, I was the first one their, once we was all done we had a big pile of stuff, Emily had grabbed a Kamp-rite double kwik cot along with a new knife and a few t-shirts, Glenn had a couple candle lanterns and a bag of tea light candles for them and coleman propane 2-burner grill with a propane tank that comes with it and 2 battery operated expensive looking walkie talkies and Daryl had a small tent, a camp axe, Sawyer inline water filter with a 34 ounce bottle, he had 2, I'm guessing one for his brother too and a big hunting knife. "This ain't gonna fit in my truck" Daryl states "No shit" I say causing a glare from the man. "We need another car then?" Glenn asks and Daryl nods “Our dads, at the book store” Emily says to Glenn and Daryl "Me and Glenn will go and get it, you two drag everything in to that office" he says repositioning his bow. I dig out the car keys and hand them to Daryl and he heads for the door "Good luck" I say to Glenn who follows the hunter.

Me and Emily get to work and the boys return a while later with our dads car, we filled the back seats and boot with everything then the men sealed off the alley way which leads to the back door in case anyone else thought to come this way, that store still had loads of undiscovered shit we were defiantly coming back for. Finally it was done, the men let me and Emily drive to the book store to meet them there for Daryl's truck. I get out when there and I'm happy to see it's still there untouched, I sit on the bonnet and light up a fag, I'm finished when they arrive. As I open the door to Daryl's truck Glenn passes me the walkie talkie with a grin and I smile and get in. On the road I offer Daryl another fag thanking him for grabbing the boxes. The walkie talkie crackles then Glenn's voice comes through "Can you hear me Ebony?" "Loud and clear, over" I say playing around and Glenn's laugh comes through the radio "Awesome" he says then it's quiet again as we leave the town, Glenn and Emily a few chevrons behind Emily's voice comes through the walkie talkie "I can't believe you told him!" she yells and Daryl looks over, I raise my shoulders dumb founded "Told who what?" I ask "Glenn, about the chocolate" I laugh "Sorry about that" I say not really caring, Glenn was my friend. "Do I still get a share of the chocolate now or?" Glenn asks and I smile "Course ya do" I say "Don't tell anyone else" Emily says snatching the thing back off Glenn and I laugh again "Well you've technically just told Daryl" I admit "Daryl don't you dare tell anyone!" she threats and Daryl looks towards the walkie talkie with a pissed off expression "Tha fuck she on about" he says and I smile "She's protective over her chocolate" I say then press the button and speak to my sister "He wont" I assure her and let go and put the thing in my lap "Ya got chocolate?" he asks "Yep" "How much?" I shrug "6 bags, give or take" He looks at me, his eyebrows raised and I smile "Not gonna tell anyone?" he says "No, nearly died getting it" I admit and he gives me a look to say how "Well the world was over and me and my sister thought what better way to spend your last days than in a chocolate factory" I say and he snorts. "Ya went to a chocolate factory?" he asks shaking his head "Hell yeah, we emptied that place, filled my fathers car to the brim of the stuff" I admit and he smiles toking on the cigarette. "End o the world and ya go to a fucking chocolate factory" he says and I smile "If you can keep it a secret and help me hide the bags of chocolate till my tents up ill happily share" I admit and he glances at me for a second "Ya got a deal" "So, why you got a tent?" I ask as I finally think about it, he shared with Merle "Pfft, like ya need ta ask" Daryl says and I give him a confused look "Incase ya haven't noticed your sisters being shak'd up with my brother, I ain't sleeping in my truck again" he says "I had a feeling she was" I say annoyed "Not very observant are ya" Daryl mutters "Hard to be observant when your asleep plus I kinda didn't want to believe it, no offence but I don't like her being with your brother" I admit and he scoffs at me but doesn't say anything.


	6. Chapter 6

Back at camp Shane greeted us happy to see us return in one piece, apparently people were worrying as we have been gone half the day, Glenn tells Shane all about Sears so Daryl nudges me and leads me to the truck as people are busy listening to Glenn and Emily and me and Daryl hunt out the chocolate bags and he puts them in the front of the van and he tells me he will unload everything in to the van while I set up my tent, I thank him and drag Emily away so we can set up.  
Andrea and Amy are nice enough to help us set it up along with the bed frame and our new pillows then I head over to Daryl who helps me put the bags of chocolate in my tent, we get a few funny looks but I'm not surprised.  
"Thanks Daryl" I say and Emily walks in giving us a confused stare  
"Daryl helped sneak the bags of chocolate from the van in" I tell her  
"Oh"  
"Help yourself to something" I say and for the second time today I see Daryl smile  
"Just no reeces pieces" Emily orders and I laugh  
"What bout you?" Daryl asks me  
"huh?"  
He rolls his eyes  
"Whats ya fave?"  
"Oh, Kitkats" I tell him and he nods and starts rummaging pulling out a box of Dot of gold  
"Thanks Kit" he says raising the box then hiding it behind his shirt, tucking it in to his waist line of his jeans and he leaves and Emily raises her eyebrows  
"What's with him helping?"  
I shrug "Probably cause there's chocolate involved" I say and we both laugh  
"Did... Did he call me Kit?" I ask only just realising and Em smirks  
"Hope he don't start calling me Reece" she laughs  
I was surprised when Shane actually bear hugged me when I left the tent thanking me for spotting the boxes of food calling me and my siser little luck charms "We can feast tonight" he says letting go happily and I smile feeling proud and happy to of helped these people  
"Thank Daryl for his strength, I wouldn't have been able to carry those suckers" I admit and he laughs and walks off towards the van  
The Dixon's join us around the fire for dinner for once, Emily sitting close to Merle, if it wasn't obvious there was something going on between those two it was obvious now.  
We talked about this Sears store, it was planned Glenn, Merle, T-dog and Morals to go there but Andrea and Jaquai said they wanted to go and with Merle going Emily wanted to go so it was those going tomorrow, at first they talked about taking the huge van but Shane insisted they take something smaller as the van was storage so it was all settled and after dinner we went to bed.  
"This bed frame thingy is awesome, nice one" I say to my sister as I climb on under the blanket and she smiles and joins me after turning off the lantern.  
"Surprised your not with Merle" I admit as it's quiet and Emily stays quiet  
"I still don't like it" I admit and she sighs  
"I know and I know you never will but he makes me happy and although he may not look it he doesn't mind me cuddling him, I think he may even enjoy it" she says and I chuckle at the thought of Merle being a cuddler  
Emily turns to face me and she smiles  
"He's not all bad Eb honest, he makes me smile and that's a lot these days, he's someone to keep me safe who I trust and I actually feel safe around and well, why not enjoy myself with sexual activities, its the apocalypse as we know it, I may not live another day so I might as well make the most of it" she says  
"Don't speak like that" I say and she smiles  
"I'm sorry but .. it's true, you know it, we don't know how long weve got, yeah its not love just pure 'friends with benefits' type thing but the fact he lets me sleep there says something and he's actually hot"  
I laugh and smile at my sister  
"I just don't want you getting pregnant" I say and she laughs  
"What do you think Merle sent Daryl to town for?" Emily asks  
"Protection?" I ask shocked  
"Yep, condoms" I laugh, I couldn't help it and Emily joins in  
"Risking his life for his brother to get him condoms, Merle's a jerk" I say and Em smiles  
"Yup, Daryl already wanted to go for hunting boots anyway, Merle just said while your there, Daryl told him to get fucked at first which Merle replied with he will when Daryl returns with them, Daryl reluctantly agreed" she says and I laugh again and shake my head.  
"Madness" "Yup"  
Its quiet for a minute as I think about tomorrow, so many people going in to town, I didn't like the idea all too much but people wanted things and I couldn't blame them.  
"Promise me you'll be careful tomorrow" I say facing my sister again  
"I promise" she says and moves her hand closer slightly so our fingers are just slightly intertwined.  
We do this when we are scared or need each other, we would lightly lace our fingers together, just a few touching, it bought comfort.  
When Emily got dumped by her first love she'd share my bed with me and we’d do this, we shared a crib and a bedroom for years, we were used to each others touches and it helped me drift of to sleep easily knowing my sister was there. We woke early the next morning by Jaquai, half the camp was still asleep. I made everyone breakfast who was going up town as they got ready. I then started on everyone else's breakfast as the others were waking now.  
As I get up with a bowl to take to Daryl as I hadn't seen him yet Amy Stopped me "Have you eaten yet?"  
"Not yet" I reply wondering why she's asking  
"Go and eat, who's this going to?"  
I smile "Daryl" I admit holding it out to see her face scrunched up, I laugh and bring the bowl back  
"I'll eat don't worry go to your sister" I order and I walk off.  
Outside Daryl's tent I call him to hear a "what" from my right and jump, he wasn't even in his tent. He had an amused expression on his face.  
"Breakfast" I say and he takes it from me without a word and unzipped his tent door.  
"Manners are free" I say and he glares at me for a second before going in to his tent and I hear a sarcastic “thanks” and smile to myself  
After breakfast the camp was a blur of people rushing round, getting ready and discussing things. I hadn't seen my sister for the past half hour so I go in search and spot Merle, if anyone he would know. He was talking to Daryl and they looked to be discussing something, Daryl looked pissed off so I stayed back and watched.  
Merle stormed off at Daryl yelling something about him being a heartless bastard and I walk over to Daryl.  
"Hey, you ok?" I ask  
He glares at me which I'm starting to get used to now.  
"Fine" he growls, his tone being anything but fine  
I cross my arms at him showing him I'm not stupid.  
"What's wrong?"  
Daryl steps right upfront of me  
"Why don't ya mind ya own business ya nosey bitch" he says viciously  
"Just trying to help, won't happen again" I say pissed off and storm off.  
What a jerk I scoff as I chase after Merle to see my sister with said man.  
I spend the last half an hour with them, tolerating Merles lip for my sister till everyone's stood around their vehicle of choice.  
"Come back to me alive and in one piece" I say hugging my sister.  
" I will" she says and I smile and go to hug Glenn noticing the Dixon's share a nod and Daryl walking off. They made up fast.  
"You be careful out there" I order my best friend as we let go from our hug and Glenn nods.  
I then walk up to Merle and he smiles.  
"Giving ol' Merle a hug!" he questions and I knit my brows together at him.  
"No, came to warn you!"  
"Oh" he says with an amused smirk.  
"You look out for my sister out there, anything happens to her and I'll chop off everything that... Sticks out, understand?" I ask being serious and he laughs  
"Sure thing sugartits" he says patting me on the shoulder and I give him a dirty look as he walks away.  
"Eb" Emily says annoyed.  
"Just be careful"  
She nods and we share one last hug before Glenn orders everyone to get in the vehicle and we watch them leave.  
I sat with Lori and Carl once they have all left and we talk about our old lives a bit, she tells me all about her husband Rick and how Shane was his partner then I sat on watch with Dale the rest of the morning.  
Once I was bored of that I sit on the van to enjoy a cigarette then Carol asks if I want to help wash some clothes down at the quarry.  
The girls questioned me about Merle's and my sisters relationship unfortunately and what I didn't expect was Amy asking me about Glenn and if we are together and if I like him.  
I told Amy even if I did like Glenn a relationship is the last thing I want and Jaquai joked around saying there is no harm in messing around causing us all to laugh.  
Back at camp I helped Lori who was getting tins together to cook the dinner now I was aloud to actually help out around here.  
We all sat around the unlit fire eating apart from Jim who was sat on top of Dales RV to give the man a break.  
"Wheres Daryl?" I ask Lori finally noticing he isn't here  
"Said he was going to hunt for a few days, something about a deer" Lori says and I just nod in understanding.  
After dinner I went and dipped my feet in the quarry to enjoy the water and a smoke though when I went back to camp I noticed people looking on edge  
"Dale" I call walking in to the RV to see him sat with Amy, a hand on her hand on the table, Amy had clearly been crying.  
"What's going on?" I ask sitting down besides them  
"T-dog got in touch with the radio, apparently there stuck on a roof" Dale says lightly and I gasp  
"Stuck, what do you mean stuck?" I ask  
"Not sure, surrounded, I think" he says with a shrug and I look to Amy, both our sisters are out there in danger  
"So why is everyone just sitting around, we should go-"  
Dale stops me by putting a hand on my shoulder stopping me from getting up  
"Shane doesn't want to risk any more lives by sending people out there"  
"Screw Shane" I say angrily  
"Ebony you know Shane wont let you go out there, he wont risk anyone" Dale says and I leave the RV pissed off at Shane and walk over to him just to be told the same thing, lives are at risk and they will fall on him if he sends people out there and they die, with Shane as the leader the last thing I want to do is piss him off and as much as I want to hit him I just go to the trees to cool off and by cool off I mean imagine Shane's head on a tree and punch it repeatedly.  
As much as I loved this camp I was beginning to hate it, Shane being selfish not wanting to risk lives just because he thinks it will be his fault if anyone dies, I hate Merle for worming his way in with my sister and I hated how Emily let that happen, I hated how Daryl was civil one minute then a prize prick the next, I hated how we found that damn store meaning they had to go back and worst of all I hated this damn apocalypse, it has killed everyone I know and love apart from my sister and now it was taking her from me too I just hated everything and have had enough, I slouch down the tree and light up another smoke knowing there was nothing I could do but worry, I didn't know what store they was in, apparently they planned a few stops for different things and I also wasn't stupid or no superhero, me against a mob of those rotters would be the end of me, I had to put my trust in my sister, I knew she could take care of herself and I knew Glenn was smart and would look out for Emily too but Merle, I couldn't trust him as far as I could throw him.  
The rain bought me out of my thoughts and I drag my ass back to camp.  
By the time the rain stops I sit atop the RV, Dale asking me how I am, we wasn't up there too long when we hear a loud ringing type sound  
"What the hell is that?" I ask as me and Dale stand up, he grabs the binoculars and does a sweep  
"I .. I can't see anything" he says still searching  
By then everyone had come over asking us what it was and finally a red car comes in to view and I jump down from the RV and run over when I see Glenn pop out.  
Everyone's yelling about the noise but I just smile at Glenn ignoring the yelling and finally the ringing stops thanks to Shane.  
"Where is everyone, where's my sister" Amy asks  
"She's fine, there all fine" he says and I smile and see a van slightly bigger than mine come up the road and park behind the red car Glenn had returned in.  
Everyone piled out, even a new guy Morals referred to as helicopter guy who was Loris husband, the realization sent everyone in to a few seconds of shock and joy as we watched their reunion, as I watched on I couldn't find Emily, or Merle at that matter.  
"Glenn?" I ask in a voice that wasn't my own, it was cracked and scared  
Glenn's face says it all and I suck air in keeping a tear back  
"Is .. is she dead?"  
"Ebony I-"  
"Glenn where is she!" I ask and T-dog walks over to me putting a hand on my shoulder and I gasp and a tear rolls down my cheek  
"No Ebony she is alive , I promise you that" I let out a shaky breathe  
"Your sure. how?" I ask the man needing his reassurance  
He takes a deep breathe "Merle got tied to the roof when he started shooting with the rifle by the new guy, I had the key to his cuffs, next thing I know were all in a rush to get out and I .. I drop the damn key down some drain, your sister nearly damn well shot me, I had to run but I chained the door so no geeks can get to em" he says. I take a minute to let everything sink in  
"So you locked them on the roof, my sister wasn't fucking chained why didn't you drag her back and leave Merle there?" I ask annoyed  
"Your sister tried to shoot me!, believe me I tried but she wasn't going to leave him" T assures me and I nod and wipe my tears and Glenn leads me to my tent and we sit down, Glenn rummages through my chocolate and I look at him but stay quiet and he hands me my fave chocolate bar and I smile and he sits besides me.  
"You haven't got to comfort me or anything Glenn" I say fiddling with the kitkat in my hands  
"I just want to say I'm sorry, I wasn't there when T-dog went back for them, I had no idea" he says and I nod  
"Don't worry Glenn I blame Merle for this anyway" I say and it goes quiet  
"How are you?” I ask him “by the way you smell really bad!"

After Glenn had eaten and rested a little I send him to the quarry to wash up and I hunt down Shane.  
Before I can even say anything Shane is at my back  
"I know your sisters there, that isn't our problem" he says and walks away  
"The fuck crawled up your ass and died" I yell just be ignored  
"Wanker" I mutter and light up a fag standing by the red car as I watch Dale and Jim talk about it waiting for Glenn so they can take things from it, Glenn won't be happy about that.  
Daryl's truck catches my eye from opposite me and I smirk  
He's gonna be pissed about his brother if anything as much as I'm not a fan of Daryl I knew he'd come back to the town with me to get them even if it was just us two its better than me being alone, trouble was Lori said he'd be gone for a few days so he wont be back till tomorrow earliest, shit.  
The day went slow, I spent a lot of it with Glenn and Dale, the only people I could tolerate being around at the moment, Lori had her husband back so I wasn't about to intervene, I didn't want to sit with Amy and Andrea for obvious reasons and Jaquai was with T-dog who I wasn't exactly a fan of so I sat in the RV playing cards with the boys.  
I joined Shane, Glenn and the others around the fire for our last meal of the day listening to how Rick woke from the coma and was lucky enough to cross paths with Glenn.  
T-dog told everyone about how he chained the roof door shut and that they was still alive for Rick to find out the woman still their is my twin sister and he apologized but I made sure to tell him it wasn't his fault, Merle was the one to blame and I hoped he was still alive just so I could punch his face in to the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

It was safe to say I couldn't sleep that night.  
I was still awake, lying on the empty cot in my tent when I heard people getting up the next morning.  
I was tired, my eyes were saw from the lack of sleep and I felt ill. If anything I just wanted to sleep but my mind just wouldn't allow it.  
Giving up on the attempt of sleeping I get changed and make my way through camp. I got wary looks from everyone I passed, was it that obvious I have been up all night or did they just think I was a time bomb ready to explode..  
With a yawn I grab my bowl of dry cereal from Carol and sit besides Sophia who is looking at me like I would break any minute. Was they all talking about me that much that even the kids felt sorry for me. I try and give her a bright smile but somehow I think it fails miserably and I just eat in silence.  
When my dry breakfast was finished I leave camp again for a wash and a smoke.  
I return to Glenn greeting me with a small smile.  
"How'd you sleep?" he asks casually, was Glenn the only one who had the courage to actually speak to me?  
"I didn't" I say then yawn again as if to further prove my lack of energy.  
He huffs in annoyance at me and we sit down on a few chairs away from everyone but with everyone still in sight.  
Carol and Lori was now sorting the clean clothes on a make shift washing line.  
"You should go back to.."  
"No" I say cutting him off  
"I won't be able to sleep willingly till I know my sister is safe" I sat looking in to his brown worried eyes  
His lips go in a tight line and he looks to the floor.  
During the silence I notice Rick awaken and slowly make his way from his tent to where everyone was. I watch as Lori greets him and see the smile Carl gives at his parents and it still wasn't enough to put a smile on my face.  
It's then I notice Shane giving the couple a sorrowful look from where he sat near the unlit fire pit and I make my way over to him.  
His response to my appearance was an eye roll, well fuck you officer do-good!  
"What's happening about my sister?" I ask making sure I'm quiet, I wasn't about to make a scene.  
"There's nothing we can do" he says, rubbing the palm of his hand with his thumb still staring at Lori and Rick, man this guy pissed me off.  
I step left a little so I'm standing in his line of sight of the happy talking couple and finally he looks up to me.  
"I'm going to ask again Shane, what's happening about my sister?!"  
He glares for just a second and stands up and steps forward so he's only an inch from me, to try and intimidate me probably.  
"If they got left they're dead and there's nothing we can do" he says with gritted teeth.  
"Bullshit! they're alive, I know they are, I'm going to that town if you like it or not, As soon as Daryl gets back" I say and Shane scoffs  
"Its, not, happening" he says right in my face, each word was said slowly and lowly in an angry whisper till he walks away.  
I notice Glenn looking our way and I walk back over to him.  
"What he say?" Glenn asks  
"That there dead, as soon as Daryl gets back I'm telling him what happened and we are leaving for Atlanta!"  
"Eb are you sure that's a good idea?"  
"I've been up all night thinking about it" I say as we look at each other, determination etched over my tired features.  
It felt like hours since then, god I was tired.

  
I had been sitting, my back against the trunk of the tree not far from camp with nothing but my thoughts to keep me company.  
I had smoked my fifth cigarette waiting for Daryl to return from his hunt, finally I got tired of the dirty forest floor and the tree digging in to my back and I sat atop my van and lit up my sixth cigarette.  
I remember looking at the blue sky above me, my mind miles away, my hearing just on the blink of failing me completely and my eyes drooping.  
I heard shouting or maybe I was dreaming, did someone say my name, Glenn?  
"Glenn" I say as it finally registers, I sit up fast now full of energy and look around.  
Remembering I'm on the van I climb down and make my way over to the now lit fire, it was starting to get dark, shit how long was I up there, had I fallen to sleep, no no no!  
Walking over to everyone I notice the look on everyone's faces, guilt and recognition.  
Shane? hunting him down with my eyes I walk over to him.  
"Why did no one wake me? is Daryl back?"  
It's quiet, everyone ignoring the fish on their plates as they all stared up at me.  
There eyes tore in to me and I wanted more than anything to walk away, I hated that everyone was staring at me but not even giving me answers.  
"Shane where is Daryl" I look around to notice Glenn wasn't here either  
"Glenn?"  
Shane sighs, running a hand through his bushy hair and looks up to me  
"Rick, Glenn, T-dog and Daryl went to Atlanta"  
"Why didn't you wake me?"  
"Why should I? I ain't your chaperone" he says angrily  
"Shane" Lori says lightly  
"Why didn't anyone wake me, surely you knew I was up there?" I ask annoyed  
"I told em not to wake you, you had no sleep and I am not letting you go out there tired and risking their lives you hear me" he says stepping closer  
I look around at everyone pissed off, these people were supposed to be on my side.  
"So whatever you say goes huh? people need to start opening their mouths to you" I say looking to Shane with disgust  
"If that was your brother or sister out there I'd have woken you" I say before storming back off towards my van.  
Finally the tears appeared, I didn't want them to, I had been holding them back last night wanting to stay strong but it was all too much and the silent tears just kept coming.  
My sister was out there stuck with a red neck ass hole, my group had gone to get her and yet no one came to wake me to go and Glenn? he knew my plan I'd have thought he would have woken me either way, screw the lot of them as soon as my sister returns with them we are leaving, with or without Merle, ill drag my sister away if I have to.  
"Ebony"  
I'm pulled away from my thoughts by Andrea climbing up the van.  
I quickly wipe my tears being thankfully it was dark.  
She passes me a plate as she's climbing, with the role of my eyes I grab the plate and put it down to take her hand to help pull the blonde up.  
She huffs and sits down besides me picking the plate of fish up and handing it to me.  
"Here, it's not as hot as it was but it's still fresh food" she says and I look at her, her smile genuine  
"I'm sorry about Shane, I know he can be an ass hole sometimes but he means well" she says and I scoff  
"Please don't stick up for him" I say annoyed and she nods  
"Fine I won't, honestly I think it's unfair Shane told Glenn to leave you to sleep, he made it sound like he cared, that you needed your sleep and it would save you worrying but if I was you I'd want to go" she says and I take it in for a minute  
"Glenn argued for you, he tried waking you, he called you quietly when Shane went to collect the weapons, he begged you to wake up"  
I look to the quarry, watching as the moon light hit over the surface of the water, taking the time to think things through.  
"I'm such an idiot" I murmur putting my head in my hands and I feel her hand on my shoulder and the comfort was welcomed.  
The guilt of sleeping while the men risk their lives hit me like a tonne of bricks.  
"You were just tired from worry, it's not your fault, I know Emily's alive, you both survived out there, nothing can stop you two" she says with humour and I smile lightly at her  
"Thank you" I say to her genuinely, it was nice to know she was understanding of how I felt and to hear that Glenn also tried.  
"Should they be back by now?" I ask her eyeing the moon high above us, I didn't know how long they had been gone or how long I had been sleeping.  
"They'll be back soon"  
She smiles and gets up, jumping from the van and smiling up at me again.  
"Join us if you feel up to it?" she asks and I nod though I knew I wouldn't join them, not with Shane over there.  
I watch as Andrea walks back over to everyone huddled around the camp fire when the smell of fish hit my nose and my stomach rumbles impatiently.  
Hesitantly I pick up the fish and eye it. The only fish I ate was from sushi or fish wrapped in batter from the fast food restaurants.  
I pick it apart, putting small pieces in to my mouth as I stare past the quarry not giving a backwards glance to anyone in the camp.  
I always had issues with sleep especially when I was worried and last night I had never been so worried about anything in my whole life.  
My sister was out there and for once I wasn't with her. I wasn't used to being apart from her, we saw each other every day and now I might not even see her again.  
I urged my mind to shut up, I am my own worst enemy when it came to thoughts.  
I take a moment to pray for everyones safety out there to a god I didn't believe in before lying back down after eating the fish and looking up to the stars, what little their were and letting another tear roll down my already tear stricken cheek.

A scream ripped through the calm night air like something from a horror movie causing dread in the pit of my stomach.  
I jolted up and instantly without a single thought reached for my bat which was thankfully with me on top of the van.  
I stand and take in my lower surroundings to see the camp in chaos.  
Figures. Everywhere, it was hard to tell which were alive or dead with the little light the moon provided. With a little more surveying I noticed the sisters kneeling by the RV or at least one of them was leaning, to my right everyone stood grouped together from what I could see though I could hear fighting from somewhere.  
With a leap I land on the ground hard, my ankles taking more weight than anticipated but it was fine and I charge angrily for the closest rotter I could find and taking my anger of Shane and the loss of my sister out on its head with a cry.  
Blood splattered everywhere, my cheek, my hair and my arms but I carried on hitting it till I knew it was dead.  
I heave and hear a gun shot to my left causing my heart to leap in my already heavy chest.  
Rick was the first to come in to my vision then T-dog then Daryl.  
As I was about to call out for Glenn he appeared behind them and I let out a breathe I was holding when a cold hand rakes around my upper arm.  
I wail in surprise not that it would be hear-able with the screams and gunshots going on around me.  
I leap back and grab the arm, yanking it away freeing my arm, I raise my bat, both arms high in the air but before I can lower it to the rotters head another gun shot rings out close to my left and the thing falls to the ground in a millisecond.  
I gasp and drop my bat to my side when Glenn runs up to me, his hands on each of my shoulders as he stand in front of me and stares in to my eyes.  
He looked alarmed and scared.  
"Ebony what happened? are you ok?" he asks in a worried shout. I nod, still gasping from killing the last rotter and the adrenalin of battle  
"Emily?" I manage to gasp out.  
Glenns features relax a little, his mouth opening and his eyes, no longer looking in to mine showing guilt.  
I nod in understanding, right now I couldn't allow myself to be distracted, instead of asking if she was known dead or alive I ready myself for the task at hand.  
Killing every son of a bitch rotter I see.

  
My heart was still thumping in my ribcage after the last rotter had been put down and the silent shock of battle followed. the silence eerie after what had just taken place.  
Families that survived the attack were clinging to each other as others were left standing surrounded by bodies with the feeling of dread.  
How could this have happened, we were safe up here, isolated even. or so we thought.  
After the shock it was the death of our own people that seeped over us.  
There was tears, whimpers and even the odd case of throwing up at the sight of our people dead not 5 feet away.  
Then it was the throat swallow, the clearing of the mind and the fact of knowing we had to carry on, be strong and move the bodies. Not just for the loved ones having to look but for the smell.  
The rotters had to be burned and we had to pull together.  
Glenn appears next to me as I try to slowly pull myself together and slowly after everyone was now composed slightly we gather together, giving nods and asking for bites or scratches then our eyes turned to Andrea and Amy.  
I cover my mouth when I see Amy.  
She wasn't breathing and she was covered in blood.  
A tear falls and Glenn makes me turn away.  
"Please tell me Emily's alive?" I ask in a mere whisper  
"She is, I know she is"  
I nod, a weight being lifted since I woke up earlier.  
She may not be here but she was alive.  
"Come on" Glenn says taking my arm and leading me to my van.  
We sit on the bonnet so we aren't on top of the van itself.  
"What happened out there?" I ask as soon as we are sat down.  
"We had a little trouble, Rick left a bag of guns and we went to retrieve them first" I go to cut him off but he stops me  
"We needed weapons, you didn't see how many walkers were there when we first left that store"  
I nod and allow him to continue  
"There were these mexican's, they took off with me"  
I give an alarmed look and he gives me a reassuring smile back  
"Its ok Rick came back for me, they all did, they were actually nice people if you look past the beating and tieing up, we gave them some weapons and went back to the store for your sister and Merle, they weren't there and no sign of where they went though Daryl followed them for a while, somehow, they left the next building over through a window, we went outside but no signs of where they could have gone, then someone stole our van"  
I give him a confused look  
"Who?"  
He shrugs before giving me an answer  
"We though maybe Merle but .. they’d be back by now .. right?" he asks looking around and I look down sadly  
"Yeah" I say quietly, pulling out a cigarette with shaky hands.


	8. Chapter 8

Roughly a month later~

  
The past few weeks have been tough adjusting to life without my twin sister.  
With everything happening at the CDC, Sophia going missing and with Carl getting shot it caused me to draw back slightly from the group and my hatred for Shane only doubled, even me and Glenn were drifting apart, especially as he was now occupied chasing country tail.  
The farm seemed like a safe place but guilt ate away at me daily, here I was in safety and surrounded by people when my sister was out there with Merle, not even knowing if she was safe, where she was, if she had food or if Merle was even looking after her, Merle seemed the type to drop people and if Emily seemed like dead weight to him he'd up and leave and god did I worry.  
Rick was good to me, always involving me, maybe he felt guilty, blaming himself for my sister being gone or maybe it was because he knew what it was like to lose family, even T-dog gave a sorry look every time we passed yet I told them plenty of times the only person I blamed for this was Merle.  
I had spoken to Daryl a few times about our siblings though his mood changed more than I could keep track of, we'd argue more than talk. I wanted to leave and look for my sister though Daryl just said I was stupid and wished me luck and one day I lost it, yelling at him when he got back from looking for Sophia yet again, telling him he was heartless, giving up on his brother like that though he would risk his life daily for a child he didn't know, but the words he yelled back stung true and stuck with me.  
"Yer sister chose not to come back, difference is that she knew where we were and she daint come back and neither did my brother, if you want to go out their and die looking for them then be my guest, cause hell if ya think I will!"  
It was 2 days later I decided to pack up and leave in the middle of the night. I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye, Herchel was good letting us stay here and Rick had been a good man to me, sticking up for me when Shane wouldn't like that I didn't do the womanly chores and preferred to go on runs or help protect the farm. I would miss them but I know they will understand, some of them anyway. It was time to leave.

  
The woods were pitch black as I made my way through.  
"You pick your times" I say to myself quietly as I carefully step through the trees. I knew there was a town a few miles east of here, I know if I carry on in this general direction I should come to a road that should lead me on my way. I wasn't even walking a minute when I just barely hear footsteps. My heart races and I raise my bat up protectively listening out for the direction they are coming from. When I hear the quiet steps again I turn around, they are coming from behind me, they're too careful to be walkers, am I being followed?  
I hide behind a tree and hear steps slowly approach. I try to control my breathing thought the closer the footsteps get the faster my heart beats. They stop right behind me, only the tree between me and them. Its silent for a few seconds until I hear a familiar voice, husky with the tone of arrogance.  
Daryl Dixon.  
"Gonna stand there all day?"  
I let out a breathe I was holding and relax a little, lowering my bat and step out from behind the tree  
"Tha fuck you doing?" Daryl asks as I look up to him, his bow in hand at his side. It was too dark to see his expression but I knew it wouldn't be friendly.  
"You know exactly what I'm doing, you here to drag me back or wish me luck?" I ask letting the annoyance in my voice come through  
"Leaving without saying goodbye? what'll Glenn and Rick think, ya even got supplies, can ya hunt?" Daryl says in mock, he knows full well I can't hunt and I only have a minimum of supplies on me. I roll my eyes grateful he can't see  
"Rick and Glenn will understand, I thought out of everyone you would most"  
"Look I get it, ya want your sister back, to know if she's safe but leaving unprepared in the dead of night ain't wise, sleep on it and tomorrow we will talk"  
This took me back, it's the first time Daryl has sounded genuine, no hatred in his voice, no sign of him being annoyed at my determination and it almost seemed like he cared.  
"I wont tell anyone this happened"

Daryl stopped me from leaving Hershel's farm that night and I was secretly grateful for it. He was right although I'd never tell him. I don't know how long I'd have survived out their on my own, I wasn't thinking straight, being stupid. What was the point in looking for my sister if I couldn't survive long enough to find her.

  
A few days later Daryl promised me we would go out and look for Emily and Merle after we find Sophia, bringing us closer together. We planned a couple months of searching Atlanta and the surrounding areas and if we find nothing we would come back to the farm and at least then we would have looked, actually done something, least then I'd find it easier to live with myself though I knew id never truly give up on my sister until I found her.  
Rick understood and news spread. Andrea wished me luck, she knew what it was like to lose a sister and Glenn hoped id return with her. Shane laughed when he heard and I promised myself that when we find Sophia and I leave ill kick him in the balls for everything he has done.  
Though then came the day of the barn being opened and Sophia stepping out, no longer Sophia. It was heart wrenching to see a little girl like that, a little girl I had played games with and laughed with. Daryl went cold and pulled back, then Randall appeared.  
I remember standing outside the barn the stranger was currently in listening to Daryl throw punch after punch until he came out, his knuckle covered in blood. He walks right past me and I follow behind him as he walks up to Rick, Shane and Carol in front of the farm.  
"Boy here's got a gang, 30 men. They have heavy artillery and they ain't looking to make friends. They roll through here, our boys are dead. And our women, they're gonna, they're gonna wish they were" Daryl says  
"What did you do?" Carol asks looking to his blood stained knuckle  
"Had a little chat" Daryl says before walking off and I roll my eyes and walk after him.  
"You didn't have to beat the man" I say as I catch up to him for him to stay quiet and I sigh  
"You honestly think that man is dangerous?" I ask  
"Don't you?" he asks glaring at me  
"Not alone, no" I admit and Daryl shakes his head  
"Either way he can't stay here" Daryl says as we get to a water pump some distance from the farm and Daryl sits down, taking his bandanna from his back pocket and rinses his knuckles under the tap  
"That his blood or yours?" I ask watching the bloody water fall to the floor  
"His" Daryl says emotionless and I shake my head and crouch down next to him  
"Do you just want to say what's on your mind already" Daryl says clearly annoyed at my presence and I huff in annoyance  
"Not much of a charmer are you" he gives me an evil glare and I roll my eyes  
"Fine, leave Rick to sort Randall out, hes a capable guy, with - with everything I think we should get away, look for Em and Merle" I say hoping it's finally time.  
Daryl looks at me, ignoring his injured knuckle for the time being and he takes a glance back at the farm, Rick and others visible in the distance and I look at him hopeful as he turns his attention back to me then his hand, turning the tap off and wiping his hand dry with the bandanna.  
"I can't leave Rick with this one, he needs me here" Daryl says and I smile  
"Daryl you and I both know with Shane by his side it doesn't mater what anyone here says"  
Daryl bites his lip and stands up and I follow suit  
"I know you and Rick work well together and he's grateful your here, we all are but he can manage a month or two without you, like ya said we will come back if our trail goes dry, right?" Daryl nods and I smile  
"So just think about it, please" I say and go to walk off  
"Hey Kit!"  
I turn and smile at my stupid nickname though Daryl's face was serious  
"Ill have a word with Rick" I nod my thanks and head back to camp with a smile on my face.  Finally something was about to get done.

Daryl did speak to Rik the next morning and we left the same day.  
Me and Daryl spent an hour sorting through things in the van as it was decided we would take that as it could also work as base camp and could also fit Merles bike in there as he'd want it when we found him, along with a months worth of supplies for the two of us which Shane got pissy about even when Andrea had to remind him its thanks to me and my sister they even have those supplies.  
It was hugs from all round and good lucks as I hugged everyone goodbye, telling them not to forget about us as we would be back soon then we drove off in search of our family.

  
We slowly drove through Atlanta as the sun was just beginning to go down, the sun casting orange glows over the dead city.  
"Daja vu" I say as we pull up slowly to Sears, the store we looted when we was back at the Atlanta camp although last time we was with Emily and Glenn. I push back the thoughts and face Daryl.  
"Why are we here?" I ask  
"Cause this place has got shit we need" he says throwing his smoked cigarette I gave him out the window and climbs out the van.  
I follow behind grabbing my bat and step besides Daryl in front of the double doors, following his line of sight to the dented doors. They were shut though it looked like someone had forced themselves into the building. After sharing an apprehensive look with each other Daryl steps forward and quietly pushes open the door.  
Inside was dull and messy. A lot of the shelves were bare instead of full like when we was last here. Me and Daryl silently made our way through the store splitting up to get a better look. Seems someone else had the idea to come here after us.  
I bag some more hiking boots and a green army jacket a size too big, stuffing them in my bag then go to the back storage room to where I saw Daryl enter.  
Again this room was now mostly bare. There was a sheet just barely visible at the side of the room next to the office door we entered through when we first came here and curiously I went over to it.  
I pull the large plastic sheeting off to uncover boxes and boxes of supplies, Daryl steps besides me as I look over everything.  
There was a mountain of mixed supplies here from lawn chairs, steel capped work boots, clothing, garden tools, batteries, office supplies like pens and paper along with storage containers, kitchen supplies ranging from tin openers, plates and cutlery. There was bags of tea light candles, matches and lighters, wired coat hangers, rope and a few cushions and fleeces. It was baffling as to why all these random things were piled up together and covered.  
"Who needs all these things at the end of the world?" I ask baffled when we are done looking through.  
Daryl looked around for the tenth time this minute before speaking.  
"Dunno but whoever it is will be back for all this" I look at him alarmed before looking back to the left out supplies.  
"Alright, grab anything useful and let's go" Daryl says heading towards the now messy looted huge storage shelves. Luckily the top shelves hadn't been touched and I watched Daryl climb the metal storage shelf and shine his flashlight over a box of pots and pans as he pushed them aside.  
"What about this pile?" I ask  
Daryl jumps down from the shelf with a box in hand and places it down, taking the torch from between his teeth and shrugs then looks around before looking back to me.  
"Fuckers practically looted the whole store, grab what's useful" he says then he kneels by the box and opens it with his knife then rummages through.  
"Alright then" I say and pick up anything that could prove some use.  
The sun had fully gone down when we finally started our van up again. We spent what felt like hours filling up the van with supplies. A lot of it not needed for us now but we was also thinking of the farm. We got gas cannisters for cooking, sheets for sleeping and all the candles and matches along with food and personals for the journey ahead of us and Daryl found a loading bay to a large store, parking inside and lowering the shutters, hiding the van from sight of the living and the dead and tomorrow we could start the search.

I wake up in the van after a good night's sleep to face a box with a picture of a family smiling sat outside a tent cooking on a portable stove, the stove we now have.  
I'll never see that again, people playing happy families on camping trips, hell ill probably never see someone smile like that little girl is. She's most likely dead now anyways.  
I force myself to sit up and stop thinking such depressing thoughts.  
There were a line of supplies between mine and Daryls beds in the middle of the van floor and I look over to notice Daryl isn't even in bed. It's then I feel the breeze and notice the back of the van is open a couple inches.  
I slip into my calf hiking boots and leather jacket, grab my bat and hop out the van to see Daryl in the distance standing at the metal grate door around the back of the store we came in. He turns as he hears me approach and the look of dread on his face caches me off guard.  
"Daryl?" I ask walking over to him. He turns, looking back out into the sky and I step outside to get a look at whatever has gotten Daryl acting like this when I see it, a faint cloud of smoke in the distance. At first I wonder why Daryl looks heart broken but then he looks at me, his eyes explaining it all.

We drive in an uneasy silence, the speed of the van causing me to feel sicker than I already was just through the tight knot of dread at what we could find.  
It was the farm, or atleast we thought it was. I prayed it wasn't and that Carl and everyone would be safe though the closer we got to the farm the thicker the smoke got and the louder the moans.  
Walkers littered the farm that we couldn't even get close.  
"Daryl we have to get out of here" I say after we spent the past few moments in silence looking at the wreckage in front of us.  
"Daryl" I say louder, pulling on his arm. He rips it from my grasp and glares at me in anger.  
"Now ain't the time to be pissed, we have to go" I warn looking at the walkers that had spotted us and was now slowly on their way towards us.  
He stomps past me and gets in the car. With a sad look back I hop in the van and Daryl drives off.  
I look to him, a million emotions running through him. I stay quiet, letting it all sink in. The farm got attacked, somehow. From what we could see there was no sign of anyone living or no sign to tell us if they survived or where they went though my first guess would be the highway and it looked like Daryl thought the same as we pulled up a while later. With the van being so big we had to park a while away and walk between the cars. We walked in silence, my bat held ready by my side until I came across the car with the message for Sophia.  
Ignoring the name I continue walking, Daryl a few cars ahead. He stops and looks all around.  
"Rick?! " Daryl yells and I cringe and look around in case he pulls attention to us.  
There was no answer back and we stand in silence for a minute surrounded by the abandoned cars with nothing but the wind.  
Suddenly Daryl comes charging up to me and gets in my face, I step back up against a car seeing the anger in his face but he just steps forward trapping me between him and the car.  
"This is your fault! I knew I shouldn't have come on this stupid search with ya!" He says pointing his finger in my face. I tilt my head back and let him say what's on his mind.  
"The fuck we gonna do now huh? Am I heck getting stuck with you" he says stepping back, looking around again before throwing me an evil look at his last word.  
I wasn't a fan of Daryl to begin with but now he's just Pissing me off.  
"Daryl..." I say lightly, testing the waters. He gives me a glare and I take a deep breath.  
"This isn't my fault! This is no ones fault!"  
"Your wrong, this is on you, if we... If we were there we could have stopped it!"  
"No we couldn't have" I say a little louder, getting a bit braver towards the hunter.  
"If anything we could be dead right now, leaving the farm probably saved our lives"  
Daryl flinches at my words and steps towards me again and I brace myself for another mouth full from the man.  
"So ya think there dead, huh?"  
"I didn't say that"  
He backs up shaking his head and takes another look round and just stands there, a hand on his hip.  
He takes a breath looking up to the sky for a moment and I notice how much the loss of Rick, Carol and the group has affected him. My emotions hit me then too and I let a tear fall for our lost group.  
"So what now?" Daryl says turning his neck to look at me. His voice lower than I've ever heard him.  
I shrug then wipe my tear.  
"We carry on! But now we have more people to look for"


	9. Chapter 9

Travelling with Daryl wasn't the easiest.  
The first few days he was just filled with hate then it turned to anger after that then he just stopped even talking completly, he wouldn't even yell at me much. I was used to the silence between us now. Least we had the van to travel in for a week till that ran out of petrol and we hid it behind a post office on the side of some road.  
We bagged whatever we could, leaving most of our supplies behind as we just couldn't carry it, now all we had was a spare set of clothes, a tent to share with 2 thin sheets, as much food as we could cram in to the biggest bags we could find. I had to leave all the chocolate, the pillows and comfty quilts, my favourite shoes, my doc martins along with bags of other things like weapons, cutlery and plates. We just took essentials and we struggles to carry that. Daryl was in an even worse mood as the bike was in that van and we couldn't carry the necessities to survive on it and knew we would have to leave it behind.  
The more I travelled the more depressed I got. I missed the interaction. Daryl was not a fun person to be around at the end of the world now he's completely pulled back into himself. I wished Glenn was here and just hoped the group were still alive out there somewhere and were all ok.  
Least Daryl could hunt though, he was a good hunter I gave him that, seeing him return after being gone nearly a whole day with that dear over his shoulder caused our moods to lighten and we even had a conversation.  
Though life felt empty without Emily and as Daryl as a constant reminder of his brother life just seemed to be at a stand still, always doing the same things,always killing, always fighting, always walking, always with the walking. I cursed that damn van for having to use petrol. There was no rest when it came to Daryl, of course we would rest but never for long and the lack of sleep was just alarming that I couldn't help but panic when I woke before Daryl and he was fast asleep instead of doing his regular morning hunt and like a good person I let him sleep though got a yelling at for it as we missed out on breakfast. I just couldn't win with him.  
For weeks we travelled, Daryl marking the map as we went, sticking to the trees and searching every town we came across from top to bottom, it was tiring and if anything I just wanted a break from all of this though never said anything. I was guilty for thinking like that, my sister was out there and she needed me and god did I need her so I push my selfish thoughts back and push myself forward. Though it didn't help we were running dangerously low on food on our now sixth week of travelling if my counting was correct.  
I had to tell myself daily this will all be worth it one day.

We had been following the road signs for miles to a town neither of us had ever heard of before, Daryl spotted the sign and with no other plan or place to go we though it was our best bet to head for this town in hopes of supplies.  
The street leading up to the town was a wide long street full of rubbish and a few dead walkers. They looked and smelled like they had been there a while.  
Daryl gives the street a once over when we reached a high street filled with shops.  
This was clearly a large town, clothes shops were what took up a lot of the town by the looks of things but a convenience store caught our eyes, with a nod from Daryl we make our way over to it, keeping an eye out around us for any movement as I gripped my knife on my holster ready to get out in a second if needed as my bat was strapped to my bag on my back.  
Daryl wiped the dirty window with his arm, covering his already dirty shirt sleeve in more dirt and he peered inside, it was silent for a second before Daryl looked at me, giving me the all clear nod and he entered the store first.  
The creaking of the door caused me to grit my teeth and look around me but Daryl was right, it was empty, of pretty much everything.  
"Shit!" Daryl muttered angrily, knocking over a newspaper stand.  
He had been in a mood all day, It felt like we wasn't getting anywhere, as soon as things get slightly more bearable between us we run out of something and Daryl gets grouchy. Mostly cigarettes and food. Doesn't help he still blames me deep down for all this.  
Hell I was hungry myself, only reason Daryl's more pissed off than me was because he couldn't find any game around to catch, there weren't much nature around here for them to survive in.  
With the secret rolling of my eyes I leave Daryl's side to take a look around the store myself, rummaging through anything that was left although it seems this shop had been thoroughly loitered, there was nothing to eat that I could see, not even a mouldy out of date pack of biscuits.  
I sigh and make my way to the front of the store to find Daryl going through a can fridge that clearly hadn't worked in a while.  
"You'll get sugar rush" I tease trying to lighten the mood for both our sakes as he holds up a can of coke in his hands. He ignores me and goes to grab another can at the back and he holds them both up.  
"What ya want?" he asks and im surprised he does.  
I shrug "Don't care, they're both gonna taste like shit" I say and he lobs me the coke.  
I shake my head caching it knowing I should have asked for the fanta and crack the can open and giving it a sniff before taking a small sip.  
"Mmm warm flat coke" I say sarcastically although in all honesty it's the best thing I have tasted in a while.  
We leave the shop with nothing but our warm drinks and scan the area again.  
After 6 more shops being completely empty of anything usable I join Daryl in his foul mood.  
"There, a hotel" Daryl says squinting in the distance pointing with his hand that isn't carrying his crossbow, the streets were all empty, we haven't come across one walker that was up and moving since we got here which was weird but only god knows why he still had that thing ready in his hand still.  
I look to where he is pointing to see a very tall white building with huge letters on top spelling out hotel.  
"Were after food, not a place to stay"  
Daryl glares at me dropping his hand  
"Its a huge hotel, think they gonna let there guests starve smart ass?"  
"Haven't got to be a dick about it"  
"Then try using your brain fer once"  
"I prefer you better when you're tired and quiet" I say quietly but he hears  
"And I prefer it when you keep your stupid mouth shut and let me do the thinking, it clearly ain't doing you no good"  
"Fuck you! I'm tired and hungry too, no need to act like your brother" I retort angrily  
"You dare bring up my brother" Daryl snaps getting in my face.  
I hated how he was a foot taller than me as he looked down at me.  
If I wasn't so weak and tired from lack of sleep and food I would have argued right back but I just didn't have the strength.  
I look to the floor in defeat as he carries on looking down at me.  
His body pushed against my own and his eyes burning in to mine, I was grateful I was a girl, if I was a man surely Daryl would have been throwing punches by now.  
“Can hear you folks from a mile out!” a voice says causing us both to snap our heads in the direction to see 2 men.

 

Soup, basil soup. Not one of my favourites but when your this hungry anything will do, the soup being warm helps too along with a polystyrene cup of water and some crackers to dip in.  
Our arguing drew attention to a couple men in town and they over heard our arguing and offered us food, bit ironic he lived in the very hotel we were arguing about.  
I ate like a pig not caring there were 4 strangers sat watching me, 3 with amused looks on their faces.  
Daryl took his time, giving wary looks to the people who now lived in the hotel Daryl had pointed out.  
When Daryl was done glaring at everyone and smelt his food watching me eat my soup he finally ate, stood up walking around the hotel room we were in, looking out the window, through the doors, anywhere.  
The residents didn't seem to mind although the only other woman here kept a close eye on the hunter which made me feel uneasy.  
Although the hotel had 800 rooms there were only 4 people living occupying it.  
3 men, there was Craig, the youngest, who was one of the men up own earlier. He was blonde and 20 when the world ended, he used to work in a cinema selling tickets.  
Then there was Josh the leader I guess you could call him, he didn't say that himself but he gave off that leadership vibe as well as he did most of the talking about this place. He was the man that spoke up earlier and he seemed friendly. He didn't give an age but he used to do just simple office work, he lost his wife and 6 year old son.  
Then there was the third man Irone, a thin black man who was friendly and in his thirties.  
He actually worked at this hotel, he bought his family here, his mother and his 2 elder sisters when it all began but they are no longer alive, I didn't ask for details.  
Then there were that woman, she was quiet, just giving us uneasy glares until she was asked to tell us about her.  
Linda her name was, she had faded red hair and blonde roots, skinny and slightly taller than me, she was 25 and worked in a clothes store near by.  
She had the same idea as Irone and bought her boyfriend here, she explained briefly how he got bit and died in room 106 causing the room to go silent until Josh spoke up asking about us.  
"Well my names Ebony, lost my parents and travelled with my twin till we found Daryl and his group" I say giving only a brief explanation whilst pointing my head towards said man who was currently sat away from everyone on a window sill with his arms crossed over his chest and his crossbow at his feet.  
"My twin sister and Daryl's brother went on a run never to return so were looking for them" I say and Daryl gives me a look I couldn't read, god knows what that man was thinking.  
Everyone looks at Daryl and he shifts and gives everyone a glare.  
"What about you?" Josh asks  
"Nufin to tell!" he says and Josh nods, clearly understanding Daryl wasn't the sort to tell his life story to strangers and right then and there I realized I didn't know anything about Daryl from before I met him at that camp in Atlanta.  
All I knew was his name.  
And I had a feeling it would probably stay that way.

After our stomachs was full and Daryl had clearly had enough of talking to the people we thank them and try and say goodbye to have Irone step forward as we put our bags back on.  
"Your leaving? Stay, surely you could do with a rest" he says looking to me and Daryl  
"Don't think ya heard us right, we got peeps to look for" Daryl says shouldering his bow and stepping besides me.  
"Least stay a night, we have warm beds with clean sheets and working water, you look like you can do with a decent nights rest, it ain't nice out there" Josh says  
"Yeah, look like you could do with a shower" Linda says and I glare at her but she's looking at Daryl anyway.  
I look to Daryl too and he looks right back at me.  
I raise my eyebrows waiting for his answer, I knew even if I wanted to stay he wouldn't agree with it so didn't give away I wanted to stay here.  
Reluctantly Daryl nods and im quite surprised by it.  
"One night can't hurt" he says and Josh nods with a smile.  
I have the urge to hug the man but decide against it.  
"We use these to get about" Josh says opening a door in the hotel lobby from where we had been talking and eating with a card he swiped on the door allowing it to open.  
"Don't they take electric to work?" Daryl asks  
"Nope, they work as keys" he says simply and hands Daryl one then me one.  
I look at my card, it has the number 37 on it and I look to Daryls worried we wasn't in the same room though I couldn't see his and without thinking I snatch his card and take a relieved breath when I see the number 37 on his, he raises his eyebrow in question and I show him my card with the same number and give him his back looking to the floor as Daryl gave the card another look.  
Through the door we are lead to 2 elevators and another door saying stairs.  
Josh opens that door and we enter the stairs. It was dark as their was no windows so I stayed close to Daryl.  
At seeing a number 3 on a plaque on the wall Josh uses the master card again and opens the door leading us down an even darker hallways which was practically pitch black thanks to the unexistant windows..  
Luckily Irone turned a flash light on and gave it Josh and I wondered why the hell he hadn't thought of using that while we all walked up the dark stairs.  
Josh points to a door numbered 33 as we are walking  
"Thats my room" he then points to the next room number 34 "That's Craig's room"  
Then he shines the light to room numbered 35 "Irones and 36 is Lindas" he says pointing the light at her door  
"And this is now your room for the night" he says shining the light over number 37 and smiling at me  
"You three fancy getting the lights?" Josh asks the others.  
Linda passes John her torch that was tucked away in her pants and they leave walking back to the stairs.  
"Try it" Josh says putting the torch on and nodding to the door.  
Daryl raises the card up having a good look then he swats it through the card key on the door the right way, we hear a click and he opens the door.  
Thankfully the room had a huge window giving enough light to see. The sun was still up but it would be getting dark soon.  
It was nothing big, a bedroom and living room in one, no kitchen just a unit with a kettle on and a cup with spoons and their was a door to the left which was open and I could see a mirror, the edge of a toilet and a bath tub.  
I put my bag down and sit on the edge of the bed.  
"I thought you two would be okay in this room for one night, dunno if your like, together or anything"  
I didn't speak expecting Daryl to but he was quiet causing a slightly awkward silence to fill the room and Josh chuckles lightly  
"Well erm, Ill go get you both some towels and soap im sure I have some clothes you can have and Linda has more clothes than sense" Josh says making me smile  
"Thank you, for everything" I say to Josh and he nods  
"It's fine, happy to help and your welcome to stay as long as you want, life gets boring here, nice to have some new faces" he says before leaving the room with a smile.


	10. Chapter 10

I take another look around the hotel room we had been given as Daryl puts his crossbow on a set of draws and moves the curtain to look outside.  
I lie back on the already made double bed and smile.  
Hotel beds have always been the softest and most comfortable.  
"Oh my god" I say at the feel of a mattress under me and stretch and I see Daryl turn his head to look at me and I sit up smiling  
"You should lie down, you wont want to get up" I say jumping off the bed happily and heading to the bathroom.  
I look at myself in the mirror with what light I have. My hair was up in a messy ponytail and it's been in that same ponytail for about 2 days now.  
My skin was dirty and I had a few spots.  
I sigh and turn the tap on, it squeaks loudly from lack of use but finally water spews out, it's cold but clean.  
I scrub and scrub my face not caring there are no towels anywhere and I don't stop until our door knocks.  
I turn the tap off and wipe my face with my arm as Daryl goes to the door next to me and opens it.  
Irone, Craig and Linda walk in each holding a light of some sorts.  
Craig hands me one with a smile and I take it examining it.  
Its a solar light.  
I put it in the bathroom and head to the only other room where everyone stood.  
Linda's putting a solar light in a vase making it stand up besides the bed and Irone has put another at the end of the bed.  
"As we don't have electric we saw these beauties making a run a few months back now, we leave them in the garden through out the day then line the halls with them at night" Irone says with a warm friendly smile  
"Clever" I say and he smiles "Josh's idea" he adds  
"Where is Josh?" Linda asks  
"Gettin towels" Daryl says annoyed at her for the way she questioned it like we had throw him out the window.  
She glares at him and we glare right back at her  
"Erm, we were talking just, we have a bar down stairs, wondering if you wanted to join us all tonight in having one, celebrate the new folks, that kind of thing" Irone says and I smile  
"Sounds good" I say without thinking it through then I look to Daryl, would he even want an alcoholic drink? I knew I wanted one if he was joining me or not.  
Daryl doesn't give an answer so Irone just smiles at me and the door knocks, Craig answers it as he was closest and Josh walks in with some towels and clothes and hands them to Daryl, Daryl accepting them with a thankful nod.  
"Linda fancy finding out some clean clothes for our guest here?" Josh asks and Linda scowls and leaves the room  
"What is her problem?" I ask annoyed at her and I see Craig shrug  
"Shes just not used to the attention being on somebody else" Irone says and I bite my lip  
After getting a handful of clothes from Linda there's an awkward silence as we are all stood in the hotel room.  
"We should give our guests some privacy, sure you want to shower, change" Josh says and I give him a thankful smile.  
They all leave the room just leaving me and Daryl and I listen to them walk down the hallway quietly chatting.  
Daryl turns to face me like remembering I'm actually there and he stares at me with a raised brow, confused I raise both mine and he rolls his eyes  
"Guess ill have first in the shower" he mutters and heads towards the bathroom.  
The bathroom door closes and I'm left in the room by myself.  
After my turn in the freezing cold shower and wearing Linda's clothes which consisted of skinny faded black jeans with a tear in the knee and a tight ass plain black t-shirt with short sleeves I sit on the edge of the bed as Daryl's sat on the sofa messing with his crossbow.  
I rummage through my bag for anything to cover my arms but can't find anything apart from a long sleeved t-shirt that needed a serious clean so I run it under the shower for a few minutes scrubbing it and hang it over the radiator and crack open the window.  
I turn to see Daryl staring at me like I stood on his cat.  
"What?" I ask alarmed  
"Don't offer to wash mine!"  
I roll my eyes  
"Want me to wash your underwear too?" I ask and that shuts him up and I let out a smile at the look he gives me.  
"Why don't you go and have a drink with your new friends" Daryl says bitterly  
"Daryl" I mutter annoyed at him, why was he acting like this, I knew he was a mardy bastard at times but who isn't these days, id have thought a shower, clean clothes and a full stomach would have cheered him up a little.  
"It's just a friendly drink to make us feel welcomed"  
"Yeah well, I don't trust em" he says a little more calmly now and I exhale, crossing my arms as they're cold.  
"And you think I do?"  
He gives me a look I hate, like I'm a child thinking my new best friend isn't using me for something and actually wants to play with me, I expected him to say my name a few times then tut but luckily that didn't happen. Doesn't help he's never actually called me by my real name, I wouldn't be surprised if he forgot it at some point or never actually cared to learn it.  
I wait patiently for his scolding  
"They're men"  
Wait, that it?  
"And?"  
"It's probably been a while since they saw another woman, they could spike ya drink and god knows what else, ya really want to risk em doing that?"  
I roll my eyes  
"You and your trust issue, guess you'll have to come with me then to keep an eye on me" I tease and he frowns  
"It's all I ever do" he says moodily getting up and heading for the door.  
I don't answer and just watch him open the door and turn to look at me expectantly like id be right behind him.  
I wanted to throw something at him, question him but instead I keep a cool head, I've learned it's the best thing to do when your around a Dixon and instead follow him through the door trying not to show him the mood I'm now in thanks to him.  
We walk in silence to the ground floor. The foyer was empty but we can hear talking not too far away and Daryl leads the way towards it.  
Around the corner just out of sight is a bar, a corner bar surrounded by chairs and tables and a few settees. This was clearly the restaurant and bar before it turned into a shelter.  
Sat on a red settee in the very corner was the 3 men as Linda sat on the bar.  
They didn't notice us at first as we made our way quietly through the room.  
"What does it even matter?" Irone is asking Craig  
"Because you do realise if that's the case then the one won't stay without the other" Craig says  
"Still think it's a solid plan?" Irone asks Linda doubtfully  
All their heads turn to look at Linda and because of that everyone sees us walking up to them.  
"There they are" Irone says getting up and heading for the bar.  
"Found everything alright?" he asks and I nod.  
"So what can I get you?"

Roughly an hour later, 2 shots and 2 JDs and flat coke we are all laughing, well apart from Linda who's been quiet from still sat atop the bar just listening to us and watching us and Daryl whos giving unsure looks to everyone in here on occasion.  
These guys were easy to get along with and if anything they acted like their wasn't any of those walkers out there and it reminded me of when I'd go drinking with my college friends on a Friday afternoon.  
Even Daryl had had a conversation about hunting with Josh as Josh was curious about his bow.  
"I gotta take a leak" Daryl says getting up from his chair a foot away from mine and looks around.  
"Where are-"  
"I'll show you" Linda says in a bored tone jumping off the bar.  
Daryl looked uncomfortable and I smile to myself as he follows Linda behind a pillar to a door on the opposite wall.  
"So" Craig says pulling my attention away from the door Daryl's just walked through.  
"I gotta ask, what do you see in him?"  
I'm taken back, Daryl? Are they assuming we're an item?  
Irone taps Craig's arm in a way to tell him he's being too nosey  
"Were not erm, like that, we just" I can't find the words to finish that sentence.  
"Friends right?" Josh says with a smile and I frown.  
Would I call us friends? No, we hated each other or at least he hated me or so it felt. Josh gives me a sceptical look at my frown and lack of answer but he doesn't question it.  
"So your telling me he's never tried anything?" Craig asks with a raised eyebrow towards me and I frown again.  
"No he's not like that" I say finding the urge to defend him.  
"I wasn't inclining, ahh" Craig looks flustered and Irone laughs clapping Craig on the shoulder.  
"He gets nosy and talkative when he's had a bit too much to drink" Irone says and I smile.  
"So Ebony how long have you and Daryl been travelling together, looking for your brother right?" Josh asks and I bite my lip at the thought.  
"My sister and Daryl's brother and I dunno, nearly 2 months?" I say thinking about how nosy these men are but I guess it was something new for them to talk about.  
"So how long have you guys been here?" I ask no one in particular as I sip my jd.  
"Since it first began" Irons says and the others nod  
"Yeah, there were more of us, nearly 50 but with runs and clearing the town" Craig says then shakes his head and I notice Irone and Josh share a look before looking to Craig and Josh puts a hand on his shoulder as if to comfort him but I was starting to feel uncomfortable with the looks they shared.  
"Yeah I mean, one of the men got bit out there one day and didn't tell anyone and well when he turned he turned this place to hell with it" Irone says and I give a sorry nod then I hear a door go to see Daryl and Linda return.  
Subject changed to them telling us about the area and that there are pretty much nothing but clothes to loot then Josh asked us how long we want to stay, saying it wasn't a problem. Daryl seemed to get irritated at the 3 men trying to convince us to stay so I tell them maybe a few days but after that we have family to look for and luckily they dropped the subject.  
Daryl called it a night after us both nodding at each other as code we're done and we both head upstairs to our rooms.  
I head to our door and Daryl pulls out the keycard.  
After opening the door and walking inside I laugh.  
"What?" Daryl asks closing the door behind us.  
"Never thought Daryl Dixon would be taking me home after a night of drinking" I say then smile. The solar lights were still shining dimly and I watched as he gave me a stern look, like he was a parent disappointed in me drinking and I roll my eyes.  
"We really need to work on your sense of humour" I tease.  
"I have a sense of humar!" he says pointing his finger at me and I hold my hands up in defence then smile and lower them.  
"Sure ya do" I say sarcastically as I lie back on the bed.  
"Unlike you though I know whens appropriate ta use it" he says opening the bathroom door and I sit up giving a smile.  
"Oh I'm sorry Mr Dixon, am I being inappropriate?" I tease and he gives me a stern look.  
"Yeah!"  
"Jee I bet I could have more fun getting drunk with your brother" I say before thinking it through. I instantly close my lips and look to Daryl to see his reaction at the mention of Merle. Last time it didn't go so well.  
"I'm more fun than Merle" Daryl finally says and I relax and smile.  
Maybe a Daryl with alcohol running through him was a little more laid back though he only had one glass of Jack and refused the shot.  
"Difference is with me an Merle, I ain't dumb!"  
"Dumb?" I question as Daryl leans against the bathroom door frame facing me.  
"Yeah, he'd come here, see that bar and he'd stay there, leaving you to protect yourself with all these strange new men around in a strange environment you don't know”  
The more Daryl talked the more stern and serious he got.  
He wouldn't be listening to everything, reading those guys body language, I guarantee he wouldn't even spot the fucked up way Craig's been looking at you in that tight fucking top and I guarantee he'd wonna stay here"  
Daryl's posture is now tense and he's standing up straight.  
Daryl defiantly caught me by surprise, I knew he was observant but to be that informative. Made me feel stupid for not staying sober.  
Finally Daryl breaks the minute silence.  
"When we're in a safe place with people I can trust, then you'll see my sense of humour" he says before going in to the bathroom and closing the door leaving me to feel like an idiot.  
"Sorry I asked" I say quietly and get in to bed, covering my face with the covers hoping I'd be asleep before he came back out though that wasn't the case. I was grateful he chose the settee to sleep on cause I didn't want him anywhere near me the jerk!


	11. Chapter 11

Daryl wakes me up as he as far from lightly as he can plops his heavy ass down at the end of the bed to put his shoes on.  
I groan loudly still half asleep  
"Oops did I wake you? Come on were going" he says and I roll my eyes  
"I hate you" I mumble curling in on myself enjoying the feel of the soft, clean and warm bed.  
"Feelings neutral sunshine, now come on ain't got all day" he says yanking the cover off me.  
"Fucks your problem" I say sitting up glaring at him  
He lobs the long sleeved tee I hand washed that had been on the radiator at me and I catch it.  
"Problems were still here"  
I groan again and slip the top on over the one Linda gave me and grab my shoes moodily putting them on.  
"Look Daryl I don't trust these people either but I hate being rushed" I say watching him pace impatiently at me.  
"So sit down and calm down"  
"Ya don't trust em either?" Daryl asks in disbelief making me want to punch him, ignoring everything else I said. I sigh.  
"No. Craig was telling me when you and Linda, well when you both went for a bathroom break" I say knowing I'll rile him up as revenge for the rude wake up. He gives me a death glare and I force back the smile and continue talking.  
"Well he was telling me that there used to be about 50 people living here but one got bit turning this place to hell but the place seems spotless" Daryls silent for a minute, hand on his chin as he thinks.  
"Ya seen any blood around?" he asks and I shake my head  
"Yeah, neither have I and I know they don't clean round here"  
"That's exactly what I'm saying but we've only been on two floors" I admit and Daryl bites his lip.  
Daryl looks at me and goes to open his mouth when I put a hand out to stop him  
"No .. whatever it is, no!"  
"What, scared you'll find something ya wont like?" he says making me feel like a little girl  
"No just let's go talk to these people, ask them questions, and more importantly" I say getting up off the bed and heading for the door "Eat" I say looking back at him  
He bites his lip with squinted eyes and reluctantly follows me out the door and down to the lobby.  
We find everyone sat on a corner sofa in the bar/restaurant and they greet us with warm welcomes and push a cereal box each towards us to eat from making my stomach happy.  
"So how long you thinking of staying?" Craig asks looking towards me  
"Were leaving soon" Daryl says before I could answer and I look to him worried, his voice darker then usual, he must really hate this place.  
"So soon" Linda says though I can tell it's sarcastic and I feel the urge to throttle the bitch  
"Yeah, we hate to leave you" I say back to her just as sarcastic and we share a death glare to each other  
"Least stay one more night, it's nice to have new people here, we have the food to spare" Josh says sounding sincere and honest.  
I give him a sorry smile knowing that with the way Daryl's acting we defiantly weren't staying here for long.  
Daryl's quiet and I look to him, he's rolling a honey nut cluster in his hand and looking to Josh, I could tell something was running through his mind.  
"Just one more day then we will let you go" Josh says directly to Daryl and now everyone was looking to him. If anything the men all looked hopeful and I even see the curiousity in Linda's eyes as to whether Daryl will stay or not.  
"One more night, we got clothes ta wash anyway and a ride ta find" Daryl says looking to me.  
I notice everyone around me share smiles with each other yet me and Daryl just look to each other and by the stern look on Daryl's face I knew he had a reason behind it, the conversation we had before leaving our room was defiantly something to do with it.  
Daryl spent the morning with Josh and Irone, they was questioning Daryl all about what we had to go through since the walkers appeared, how good at hunting he is and how strong he is and Craig and Linda sat with me talking about walker kills, mine were nothing fancy compared to theirs but they sure made me feel weak the more they talked about ways to kill.  
They asked if I was good at hunting and had any good survival instincts, it felt almost like an interview, it weirded me out so then I started questioning them about what happened here which bought Daryl over, listening intently to what they had to say about the place. They changed 50 to 40 people but the story was basically the same, a guy got bit, didn't tell anyone and he turned in his sleep and attacked someone turning the whole place to one dangerous hotel.  
Apparently most the killing were on higher floors and they told us not to go up there  
During dinner Josh said it would be a good idea for me and Linda to have some time out, girl therapy he called it, said it would be good for us girls to do some clothes shopping.  
The words made me laugh and I got a funny look for letting it slip out but apparently he was being serious.  
"Wait, really?" I ask looking to Linda then to Josh  
I hate this woman and she clearly has a problem with me, he couldn't seriously expect me to venture out there with her, I wouldn't trust her as far as I could throw her and I bet I could throw her, in fact I wanted to. What surprised me more was she was up for it.  
"Come on have you looked in the mirror lately, you could pass as one of those biters"  
I almost glare at the bitch though with the look Daryl is giving me I decide to agree with Daryl's eyes, play nice.  
"Fine" I say giving in and Josh smiles  
"Good, you girls have fun"  
I look to Daryl, giving him a look to say save me. Daryl didn't look too pleased with this either but he came back to the room with me as I got ready, emptying my bag and grabbing my trusty bat.  
"You don't seriously expect me to go 'shopping' with her and not kill her do you?" I ask, putting emphasis on the word shopping like it was a big joke because basically it was.  
Now if it was me and Emily it would be different but hey I could actually stand my sister.  
"I don't like this as much as you but while your gone I can use the time to take a look around" he says as I put my leather jacket on and I give him a look.  
"You can't still be serious about looking around can you, is that why you wanted to stay another night?"  
"Because I really care about how clean the clothes on my back are" he mocks and I roll my eyes  
"Somethin ain't right here and you know it"  
"Doesn't mean we have to look in to it" I say hoping he will see sense in what im saying but he shakes his head, looking determined  
"Fine, have fun" I say heading for the door  
"Should say the same to you" I give him a filthy look and I could see he was enjoying this.  
"Jack ass" I mutter before walking out on him and go downstairs where Linda's waiting for me in the lobby along with Craig.  
I shiver at the sight of him as Daryl's words run through my head again.  
"The fucked up way Craig looked at ya in that tight top" I was grateful I had more layers on as well as my leather jacket  
"You ready?" Linda asks as I appear.  
I notice the way Craig is looking at my bat and I smile, he almost looks scared.  
"Yeah, let's get this over with" I say and we leave with Craig telling us to enjoy ourselves, yeah because that's going to happen.

 

"So how far is this clothes store?" I ask getting sick of the silence after a minute or so of walking  
"Not far" she says making it clear she didn't really want to conversate either, fine with me.  
She was right though, it wasn't that far.  
3 lefts a right then another 2 lefts and we were there.  
It was a huge clothes store with 3 floors, Linda seemed in her element and she seemed to know where everything was.  
"Have fun" she says pushing a round deep netted basket in to my hands and walking off  
I slowly make my way around the store, looking at all the stylish tops, skirts and jackets though none of it looked warm, if anything I was annoyed the walkers appeared in summer, there was no winter stock out.  
I come across a few plain cotton t-shirts with long sleeves and as Linda wasn't anywhere to be seen i take my jacket and top off and slip a vest top on and the long sleeved t-shirt over the top making me feel loads better, then I put my leather jacket back on and pick up my bat and basket deciding to look for some new shoes, these hiking boots had lasted a while but it was time for new ones, that was if there was any decent shoes in here though im disappointed when all I find are heels.  
"All the less fashionable stuff is on the second floor, perfect for you" Linda says appearing near me with a half full basket and a smug smile on her face.  
"Ya think I'm unstylish?, you should see my walker heels, they're deadly" I say sarcastically, getting a snobby grin from the woman.  
So I head for the escalators and walk up them with Linda following right behind me.  
"So Daryl, he looks tough, bet he's basically been carrying you" she says acting like it wasn't a hurtful statement and I feel the urge to push her down these damn escalators.  
"Makes you think that?, it was just me and my sister for a while when this all began and we were doing just fine" I say not looking back at her as I swing my bat a little.  
"Oh well with the fact that he can hunt, hold his own, that kind of thing" she says over taking me as I step on to the second floor.  
"You saying I don't look like I can hold my own?" I ask as she comes to a stop, she turns to face me  
"Well, yeah" she says stepping towards me and I clench my hand around the stupid empty basket in my left hand.  
"Id last fine without Daryl" I say though honestly I wasn't so sure  
"Oh well good, cause he's with us now" she says  
"Wha-" but before I could ask her hands lunge out and im pushed backwards down the escalators.  
I drop the basket and bat and go tumbling down, the force of the push being enough to send me flying. I try to grip but there is nothing to hold on to, only the glass sides of the escalators and half way down my head cracks off it and I wrap my arms around my head protecting myself the rest of the way down and my body batters off the metal escalators and I land with a thump at the bottom. I roll on to my back from my side and clench my eyes shut.  
Everywhere hurt, my head and left leg especially.  
I just breathe, laying there trying to figure out the damage. I open my eyes and everything is a blur then I hear footsteps and panic takes over.  
I lean up on my arms and as I push up I scream as I move my leg, there was defiantly something wrong with it and I try and shimmy back, looking for my bat but then I realise it's in Linda's hand and she was so close to me.  
"You bitch" I mutter through the pain and she laughs standing over me  
"Sorry about this" she says admiring my bat, no sincerity in her voice at all.  
"Actually I'm not, I never liked you since the moment I saw you" she says then she looks to me with a smile  
"They all agree with me though, your just not our cup of tea"  
"The fuck?" I ask trying to push away from her but she puts her foot on my injured leg and I let out a hiss of pain and she smiles  
"Your too dependant, you rely on Daryl for too much, your just slowing him down honey and that means you'd only slow us down"  
"And you think Daryl will want to be with you guys with what you've done to me?" I ask and she laughs again.  
"Please, you honestly think he cares about you? You're basically strangers! We've seen the way you two act around each other"  
"Please!" I say in a mere laugh mocking her words. "You think I'm stupid don't you?" I say and she gives me an amused yet questioning look.  
"I know your kind, you're weak and scared and you saw another woman and saw me as a threat as I'm stronger than you!" I say with a smile as I see her face screw up in anger.  
"If your stronger than me then why are you on the floor" she says smiling then she puts more pressure on my leg causing me to grit my teeth in pain.  
She lets go after a few seconds and gives me a smile before she slowly starts walking away.  
What the fucks she doing?  
"Daryl's gonna kill you all when he finds out what you've done" I yell angrily at her  
She walks out of sight and I try to move away towards the door pushing myself as fast as I could.  
"I don't know what you're on about, a herd came through and we got over run, we ran and when I looked back you had disappeared" she calls  
"He won't believe you, he'll come looking, want to see a body" I yell and I hear her laugh from somewhere though it seemed further away  
"Oh don't worry, they'll be a body" she yells, me barely hearing her over the distant moans as I hear a bolt being cut open.  
I look around in a panic then hear fast footsteps approaching.  
"Oh here" she says lobbing me my bat  
"Can't take that back with me, shame really, now I really gotta go, this place is just full of biters" she says then runs for the double glass doors of the store and leaves, locking the door with some bolt I had noticed on the way in.  
Though I don't watch her for long as the groans and shuffles get closer. "Fuck" I whisper in a panic knowing by the sounds of it there was a lot of walkers in here with me and I force myself up on my good leg and rack my brain for where I could go.  
I looked around this place earlier, there was a door back right, next to the lift.  
So I push myself towards my bat, picking it up I use it as a walking stick and go as fast as I could towards the back of the room, glancing back every now and then for a sign of walkers, I could hear them but not see them and that was just as alarming for not knowing where they were exactly.  
The elevator finally comes ito sight as a walker does, with the panic that runs through me I push myself more, doing more damage to my leg and go as fast as I possibly could as I hop towards that door. I push through with force, forcing whatever was blocking the door away to see a chair, knowing it was safe I hop in and slam the door behind me breathing against the door, letting myself calm down a little bit.  
I then look down the hallway I'm currently in, it was dark as there was just one window at the end of the hall. With the sounds of the walkers behind the door getting closer I head down the hallway, my breathing loud, I try to calm down but I can't, I feel trapped and claustrophobic and scared, I just needed to get out of here and now.  
I open every door I come across finding nothing useful till I take a left down the hall and come across a dead body slouched on the floor, it's head smashed in against the wall, I heave at the smell and step over it to open a door that lead to a huge storage room.  
I limp down between the rows of boxes and at the end see the huge metal shutters to see it's down.  
"Dammit" I say looking around trying to find a way out.  
I search frantically, the feeling of being trapped was just overwhelming causing this huge panic to take over, I got frustrated when I found the padlock at the bottom of the shutters to open it.  
I start hitting it again and again with my bat but it wouldn't open.  
I finally collapse on the floor next to it and start crying, the pain and frustration too much to deal with.  
How could I have let this happen?


	12. Chapter 12

"Oh god" I mutter leaning up the shutters. I take a few deep breathes to try and calm myself down and wipe my tears.  
Linda was right, I am too dependant on other people, on Daryl.  
What would Daryl Dixon do? I thought looking round.  
It was time to show myself and those fuckers at the hotel that I was more than capable at holding my own, im still alive aren't I! I'm going to make it back there!  
And that's when I get the idea, sitting there I see it, a heavy forklift truck, smiling I push myself off the floor, drying my face completely and limp towards it.  
Praying as I head towards it that it still works and climb inside, being extra careful of my leg. Sat inside I look it over. There was so many leavers and paddles but luckily the key was inside, I send a thank you to whoever left it in there and start the thing up happy it comes to life and start pulling and pushing leavers till I find the one I want, I lower the forks down to as low as they go then I have to figure out how to move this thing, I put my good foot down and ram myself backwards, banging in to the wall, well done me. I find the peddle I want, sending me forward and I head for the metal grates. I push the forks under it and pull the closest leaver to me, bringing the forks up though it strains against the lock.  
"Come on, please" I mutter and suddenly the lock breaks causing a loud clink and light comes through, I shield my eyes for a second then turn off the truck, I clamber out then grab my bat then push up the shutters enough to duck under then let it slowly drop back down and im now standing in a huge empty lot with bins to my right and nothing else except for a fence on the other side.  
Oh great, just what I need.  
The thing that kept me going whilst I was climbing that fence was the picture of me pummeling Linda's face in with my bat. As I land on my arse, winding myself after the strenuous climb over the not too high fence I decide a small rest is in order and I look over the damage to my leg the best I could in these skin tight jeans..  
There's no blood from what I can tell and there seems to be a bruise forming where the tear in the jeans are.  
Hopefully it isn't broken too much but I know it's at least fractured from the pain whenever I put pressure on it, this wasn't going to make life easy for me.  
I was grateful the hotel couldn't be missed when you looked up as it was one of the tallest buildings in this town as with everything I had forgotten the way though if a street looked familiar I walked down it.

  
I was relieved when the hotel came in to view down the street though only for a second. What would happen when I go inside and Daryl finds out it was a set up, it could turn in to a dangerous situation and fast.  
Maybe I could just leave. he'd be safe at the hotel and no one had to get injured or at least die if I didn't show my face but then I realised those are stupid thoughts. Linda had to pay for this and Daryl had to know, I couldn't leave him there with these dangerous people.  
As I got half way up the street I see people coming out the door and squint to see it was Daryl and Linda with Josh not too far behind.  
Daryl runs straight up to me, looking me over with a relieved expression.  
"Shit Kit, ya al right?" he asks. I don't answer him though, as relieved as I am to see him the only thing going through my mind was wanting to hurt Linda so I push Daryl aside and limp towards her angrily, pissed off because if my leg wasn't broken I'd be beating on the bitch right now.  
As I approached I saw the shock and panic on her face if anything making me approach faster.  
I swing my bat round with an evil glare causing Linda to step back as I approach her and Daryl steps besides me.  
"What happened?" he says, his voice now dark, he knew something wasn't right.  
"You fucking bitch" I yell lunging towards Josh and Linda, my bat hits Josh's arm as he puts it out to protect her and with him out the way I take a swing at Linda, hitting her shoulder and she screams,flinching back holding her shoulder.  
"How the fuck did you get out?" she asks stepping back again, taking out her knife with a shaky hand.  
I see Craig and Irone come out the building and run towards us, guns in hand and Daryl points his crossbow at them causing them to stop in their place.  
"Ebony please" Josh says though I don't tear my eyes away from Linda or her knife  
"What the fuck did you do?" Daryl yells to Josh and the man flinches back from Daryl's words and looks to him scared  
"Please, it wasn't supposed to happen like this" he says and I grit my teeth  
"Oh I'm sorry, did I ruin your plan by surviving the attack" I yell angrily to the man and he gives a sorry look  
"Please"  
"Why'd you try ta kill her?" Daryl demands stepping forward causing Craig and Irone to also step forward.  
"She isn't cut out for this world, not like you are"  
"You're strong, she isn't" Irone says and Daryl glares at him  
"You clearly underestimated her" Daryl says  
"That we did" Craig says with a smile and I glare at him and he smiles at me  
"That's fucking bullshit and you know it" I yell angrily. I was strong, I had to be.  
Everyone was looking at me now though I kept focused on Linda.  
"This was all you! You talked them into letting you get rid of me, admit it!" I say stepping forward and Linda steps back shaking her head.  
"How about we forget about this, you two go on your way and we go on ours, no one has to die" Josh says and Daryl steps forward again, grabbing Josh by his collar as he keeps his crossbow aimed at Irone and Craig.  
"No one has ta die? apart from her right?" Daryl yells  
"But she lived" Craig says  
"Yeah and now Linda dies" I say angrily and Linda steps back, raising her knife a little higher  
"No" Irone says  
"What, you don't like it now it's someone else doing the murderous plans?" I ask in mockery.  
"Leave it Kit, were outta here" Daryl says, pushing Josh away with a glare  
"You have got to be kidding me?" I ask looking to Daryl.  
"This bitch tried to kill me, nearly succeeded, I have a broken leg for christ sakes and they get to walk away?" I ask more than angry now  
"Yeah but were taking there food!" Daryl says to Josh in a threatening way.  
"And that car of yours" He says looking towards the chevy that looked to be in good condition.  
Josh looks between me and Daryl  
"You can't be serious?" Irone asks and Josh looks to him and I notice Linda step back from me getting in-between the men the bitch.  
Josh looks worried, looking between everyone of us  
"Your running out of time Josh, it's your food or Kit here gets ta break Linda's leg, fairs fair" Daryl says and finally I'm grateful for Daryl's idea and smile at her as she stares in alarm at me.  
"Now your fucking talking" I say causing a look from Daryl that I couldn't read, he almost looked amused  
"Half the food?" Linda offers and Daryl laughs, a cold laugh that even scared me  
"Half the food and an arrow in ya leg?" Daryl offers back  
Linda gives him an evil look  
"Get the food" Josh says and I almost feel angry, I wanted to cause that woman pain.  
"Josh you can't be serious, I say we let Daryl put an arrow through her leg" Craig says and I smirk  
"What?" Linda yells  
"It was your fucking idea to get rid of her" Craig says to Linda causing Daryl to point his bow more towards her with a glare.  
"I fucking knew it" I mutter angrily holding my bat a little tighter and Daryl glances at me before back at Linda.  
"Don't be a fucking pussy Linda, an arrow through the leg won't kill ya but us losing all our food will"  
"You can't be serious" she asks looking around to everyone.  
Craig gave a shrug showing he agreed and Josh looked down guiltily  
I actually couldn't believe they were allowing this to happen, even me and Daryl shared a surprise look.  
Linda stepped back looking between us all.  
"No, I refuse, let them have the food, please Josh ?" she asks pleading with the man  
"I'm sorry Linda but Irone is right, we have everything we need for you to live easily with a simple bolt through the calf but without food we are dead, we scoured everything for miles, without the food we will have to leave the safety of this hotel"  
"But .. but you can't honestly let them do this, we can travel, find somewhere else" she looks desperate and I'm actually enjoying watching her squirm  
With a last look towards everyone she starts making a run for it and I panic yelling Daryl's name and he aims, sending a bolt straight through the middle of her calf in the matter of a second.  
There's a moment of silence as we watch the bolt pierce through her and she falls to the floor with a yelp and looks to her leg, lifting a shaky hand towards it then she screams. Irone and Craig run over to her pulling her up with her yelling, punching the men. I look to Daryl and give him a nod of thanks. I wasn't proud of what happened here but it had to be done and I was grateful for Daryl more than I ever had been. She deserved it, if anything she deserved more but a deal was a deal.  
Irone and Craig carry Linda inside as they shoot us filthy looks and Josh holds his arm looking to the ground. "I'm sorry things had to happen this way" Josh says and Daryl scoffed.  
"Save it will ya" Daryl says pissed off walking over to me, he goes to put my arm around his shoulder yet I pull away.  
"I'm fine" I whisper and he gives me a stern look but he drops my arm and looks back to Josh.  
"So, about this food?"

As soon as we pull off in our new working car with half a tank of gas, a boot full of food along with the back seats I finally take a breather letting the adrenalin die down and I realize just how much my leg hurts.  
I then look to Daryl who's driving faster than necessary and looking through the rear view mirror as the hotel grows smaller.  
"Those fuckers, I knew there was something off with em, right from the start, I should have shot that bolt through her damn skull"  
I look away, nursing my injured leg and start rummaging through the glove compartment to find a lighter and some sun glasses but no cigarettes so I shut it angrily and look over to Daryl who takes that moment to glance at me.  
"I should of put a bolt through all of em"  
"Yeah you should have" I say and we share a look  
"God I need a smoke" I mutter then Daryl drives over a speed bump, not even slowing down and my leg shakes and I hiss and hold it.  
"And a cast" Daryl says not even giving me a sorry for his manic driving but I let that go, he did shoot Linda for me.  
"Sure, you gonna drop me off to the nearest hospital so doctor brain muncher can cast me?" I ask sarcastically and he grunts in amusment and I resist a smile.

Although we didn't go to Doctor brain muncher Daryl did take me to a small local clinic at the edge of town.  
"I do not want to go in there" I admit holding my leg as we pull up, pressure on it was the last thing I wanted. It was stinging badly after the strain I have put it through. Daryl takes the key out the car, shutting the engine off and looks up to the clinic, he then leans behind him, grabbing his crossbow.  
"Ya ain't got to, your waiting here"  
"You sure" I say feeling bad, I didn't want to risk this man's life just for a cast  
"Won't take long" he says opening the car door and I place my hand on his arm and he jolts it out of my reach though I ignore his reaction. "Daryl just, be careful"  
"What do I need?" he asks looking at me waiting for my answer.  
I rack my brain trying to think, I remember my old best friend Ryan breaking his leg skating one day and I went with him, they put some kind of under layer sock on, some gauze then a netted over wrap of some kind so I explain the best I could of what I think I need and he nods getting out of the car. He slams the door and checks himself for weapons then starts walking towards the building.  
It was just a house that had been turned into a clinic, one of those small local ones so I wasn't that worried. Daryl was more than capable to look after himself I just felt bad and as I sat there I though about the events of today but more importantly the reason it happened.

  
I wasn't cut out for this world, those were the words said. Did Josh, Craig, Irone and Linda seriously think that? looking at Linda I'd have thought I was stronger, more capable even than she is, hell I'd take a bolt in the leg if it would save me and Daryl starving to death.  
And another thing ran through my mind, things that was also said, was I really slowing him down? Maybe, my injured leg is slowing us down as I sit here as Daryl risks his life for me. We take breaks while walking for miles only because I ask for them, maybe I was just a burden on Daryl and he just didn't want to admit it, he'd be fine without me, he doesn't need me like I need him. Yeah with all this food and the car I'd last a while but when it ran out I was done for, I couldn't hunt, I had no silent weapon like Daryl did except my bat though I can't exactly go around batting squirrels to death now could I?  
I had two options, I could either walk away, or more factual limp away. Leaving Daryl to look for our siblings alone, or more importantly to him Merle. He could do a lot more without me, yeah I'd be dead in days but at least then I wouldn't be a burden and be swallowed up by guilt but I knew Daryl would only come looking for me. It reminded me of the time on Herchels farm when Daryl followed me in to the woods and explained it was suicide to look alone with no supplies and back then I didn't have an injured leg.  
I take a deep breathe. No! leaving was suicide and would only cause Daryl more stress, besides were in this together now, if we like it or not.

Daryl came back to the car empty handed, I almost pouted until when he returned to the car he walked round to my side and opened my door and grabbed for me, putting my arm over his shoulder.  
"Don't even think about it" he says as I go to pull away and I roll my eyes  
"I'm fine"  
"Ya not, I need ya to heal up nicely, don't wonna be draggin your ass around"  
He's right.  
"You're dragging me round now" I mutter guiltily looking to the floor as I let him carry my weight, only using my good leg to walk towards the clinic.  
"Not for long" he says and I give a small smile.  
Daryl leads me inside and in to a room with the number 1 above it and he puts me on one of those grey hospital beds that move like a recliner.  
"Found all this" he says putting a box of supplies besides me on the bed and I rummage through grabbing everything I think I need hoping I'm right and place them to my right and Daryl moves the box.  
Then I realise something  
"Ill do it, why don't you look around some more" I say and he narrows his eyes at me  
"Ya not trust me?" he mocks and I shake my head  
"Then what?" he asks lightly and I bite my lip.  
"I need to take these off" I admit pointing to my skinny jeans which were not helping my leg in any way and his eyes widen at the realisation.  
"Right" he then looks around then back at me.  
"found a long jumper thing, should come to ya knees, want me to grab it?" he asks grabbing his crossbow.  
"Please" I say and Daryl nods and leaves the room.  
I smile as he leaves, I've never known the man to be so kind towards me but it's Daryl, he may be all emotional and awkward but he's a southern gentleman, I'd never doubted that since I met him.  
Turns out taking Skinny fit jeans off when you have a broken leg is impossible, painful and frustrating, I had a tear in my eye as Daryl knocked on the door.  
"It's safe" I say as my jeans were back around my waist and he walks in, the large cream jumper in his hand and his and mine camper bags on his back.  
He drops everything, the bags, crossbow and jumper on the side and then hands me the jumper.  
I take my leather jacket off and put the long wooly jumper over the top and stand, leaning on the bed as I'm only on one leg letting the long jumper dress slide past my thighs to just above my knees.  
"Could erm .. could you help me, I can't take them off?" I ask then put my index finger in my mouth to nibble on my nail, a nasty habit I have whenever I'm nervous. Daryl scratches his beard awkwardly and swallows, changing his stance from unsociable redneck to awkward teenager in a second and I feel sorry for putting the man in this situation, believe me if I could take them off without doing damage I would do it myself.  
"Please" I plead and Daryl must have seen the frustrated tear that threatened to spill.  
He nods then steps forward, clearing his throat.  
"Do ya need em?" he asks nodding towards my legs.  
"What my jeans?" I ask and Daryl nods.  
"No besides they're from her" I say remembering when Linda gave them to me.  
"Good" Daryl says getting his hunting knife out of his holster and stepping in front of me.  
He kneels and places his knife at the small tear in the knee and carefully drags the knife down, ripping the denim straight down the middle careful not to catch my skin and I wonder why I hadn't thought of that.  
He then stands up and with a nod from me he lifts the jumper looking at the wall behind me not being able to look at me anywhere, I was grateful really.  
He feels my hips and slowly moves his hands down to my waist of the jeans and moves his right hand towards my front and I bring my hand forward placing it on his stopping him, he looks at me with a sorry look, like he had passed a line and did something wrong so I smile.  
"They're already undone, just pull em off" I say then look away as soon as I had finished talking, god this was embarrassing, Emily would be laughing.  
Daryl nods then put's his thumbs under the elastic of the waist band, careful not to get my underwear with them then he pulls them down, not too slow but not really fast and he slowed down when he got to my knees and he kneeled down and bought my broken leg up slowly putting my foot on his knee and he very delicately pulled them off my leg. It didn't even hurt.  
I smile, glad to be rid of them and thank him.  
He nods, not looking me in the eyes and I look over my leg as Daryl puts my jeans across the bottom of the bed and grabs the wrap, opening them from their packaging.  
Looking at my leg I get embarrassed at the hairs, they were nothing to be happy about. I hadn't shaved since Hershels farm when he let me use his shower and that was months ago.  
"Fuck" I mutter realising I may need to shave before I have a cast on.  
"What?" Daryl asks  
"Did you see a razor anywhere?"  
"Nah" he says and I feel annoyed, ahh well there is nothing I can do about it.  
Daryl kneels in front of me again and put's my foot on his knee again as he looks over my leg and I feel my face blush when he runs a finger lightly over the bruise .. and hairs, oh god kill me now!  
Daryl doesn't seem grossed out by it, which is a relief.  
"Shouldn't think it matters much" he says which causes me to blush more and I swear I see a small smile on his lips. He wasn't stupid was he.  
Oh geez.


	13. Chapter 13

Daryl actually did a good job of wrapping my leg, so good I wondered if he had ever had a bone broken and a cast before but I didn't question it. Once done I hop off the side of the bed to have Daryl tell me off.  
"Nu uh, you rest that damn leg of yours"  
"Aren't we leaving this place?" I ask for Daryl to shake his head.  
"Might as well stay here, least for dinner anyway" he admits and I nod along with him, thinking about it I was hungry.  
Daryl cooked us both a tin of beans and sausages each and we ate away happily.  
"Thank you" I say as I put the empty tin down with the plastic medicine spoon we were using to eat with and Daryl just nods.  
"No not for the food, though I guess I am grateful for that but .. for everything, for not actually leaving me and helping me out, I know I hold you back and I'm sorry"  
Daryl's look turns almost cold and I wait nervous for his reply to the thanks.  
"Don't let what those people said about ya make you think ya ain't strong, ya a survivor, ya wouldn't be here if ya wasn't" he says like it was fact and I give a small smile, thankful for his reassuring words.  
"It'll be dark in a couple hours, wonna stay here the night or move on?" he asks and I shrug.  
"Whatever you want to do" I admit and he nods  
"Out of everywhere people are most likely to come to a place like this, though I'd rather not risk ya, we'll stay the night" he suggests and I nod grateful I didn't have to leave.  
Daryl kept watch while I slept then in the morning I cooked breakfast as Daryl left to find me some joggers then we packed up and left.

I was so damn grateful for that car, we scraped together all the petrol we could during our journey, stopping at every car we see to try and get something from it though it only lasted a little over 4 days, didn't help we had visited 4 different towns in those 4 days, we defiantly made up for our 2 days at the hotel and clinic even with my busted leg and had a lot more food to show for it though then it was having to carry that damn food when the car wasn't usable any more.  
We stayed hunkered down for a couple days to make sure my leg was fully healed in a small diy store after that bounds as we're going back to walking.  
At least my cast had been off today and I can walk again although I do get a pain if I press down too hard.

"I say we have a feast, Were only gonna be leaving food behind anyway" I admit looking at the leftover food on the floor of the diy store.  
I had spent the past of what felt like half an hour though I couldn't be sure just trying to fit as much food in to mine and Daryl's bags, it was like tetris in real life though no matter what there were 7tins left over, we already had a carrier each with the cereal for each of us to carry along with our over crammed backpacks and rammed pockets.  
"A feast it is" he says and I smile and we carry the tins in our arms and head for the forest so we could build a fire to get cooking.  
I had never felt so full in my life, it was amazing. And if anything put my mind to rest. I had been losing weight badly before we came across the hotel, I was finally putting a bit of meat on my bones again and this would defiantly help with that problem.  
I couldn't even finish off the last of the quarter of my tin of potato and leek soup and I had left about 4 slices of peach though Daryl finished them off for me easily and together we set up the tent. It had been a while since we had eaten such a large meal and it made me feel tired so we lay down and eventually fell to sleep, the earliest night we have had in months, I was happy we had left over food to pig out on.

When I woke the next morning Daryl wasn't inside the tent any more so I venture out to see him sat by the unlit fire hand making some bolts. He had already packed everything away apart from the tent and my fleece so I pack the tent away and we venture through the forest with our over full heavy bags though without complaints as we was well rested and well fed, we even munched on cereal as we walked.  
It was weird though, Daryl seemed almost more ... happy? if that was possible. I don't know if it was because we were alive and had food or because the last 2 weeks since the hotel we were actually talking a little more, I'd even go as close to say I could actually call him a friend now, he was no longer acting cold towards me or threatening to leave or calling me names, it was no longer shit travelling with him and he was no longer angry or resentful. It actually bought a smile to my face.  
Though come a few weeks later I was getting sick and tired of all this moving forward, Daryl never liked to be in one place for longer than necessary, never staying in one building for longer than one night. We were far from any building now though, on our way to the next town through the forest that surrounds the road, out of sight of the living and the dead. Back to camping, I hated camping, especially as it was now winter, we left the hotel maybe a month back now as winter was coming and it just gets colder and colder, I couldn't wait for it to end and warm up again and I hoped we would reach a town soon, a building to serve as shelter from the furious cold wind that nips at all my baring skin could be the best thing I could ask for right now, apart from a decent meal, obviously.

The cold weather meant less game to catch but we was lucky enough to have tins left, we had been living on 4 tins a day between us, Daryl had lost a bit of weight and he didn't have as much energy as he did when we first set out, I was worrying about him, he always got up at the crack of dawn and would always insist on keeping watch first, well not any more.  
My knife throwing was only getting better, every afternoon when Daryl would suggest we set up camp id sit opposite a tree and practice, Daryl was currently still in the tent asleep from his watch last night and I was sitting in a tree, the jumper dress I now wear daily pulled up to work as a scarf as well as body warmth, my cold air visible as I breath up in the tree a few minutes from camp, the tent just slightly visible from up here, I could see for miles from half way up this tree though it was only really miles of tree tops with no signs of buildings but I wasn't up here for that, game was why I was up so early sitting out in the damn cold nearly freezing my tits off, Daryl needed his sleep and though I'm no use with a crossbow I'm good with a knife after having these months of travelling for practice so I was going to put it to good use, I had my hunting knife that I was yet to use of any walker and I had it ready in my hand ready for any movement, I didn't know how long I had sat up here, could have been minutes or hours I wasn't sure but finally I spotted it when a bird landed, a nest, hopefully it will have eggs.  
I take my time knowing the bird shouldn't be going anywhere any time soon, I just hope the bird and knife wont crush any eggs if their are any, I hold my breathe and line up my shot, ignoring the rustling in the back ground as I turn my hunter mode on, I ignore everything, up here it's just me and my prey, with a final line up and a flick of my wrist my knife goes flying with enough force and I hit the bird sending it falling to the ground with a loud thud. "Yes" I sigh in relief and smile then finally look over to see what the noise is I thought I heard in the back of my mind, it was Daryl as I notice the tent door open from a crack through the trees and I start my long climb down the tree.  
Taking my knife out the bird I swear under my breathe, I hit the fucker in the chest spoiling most the meat but I can surely save something from it, putting my knife away I leave the bird on the ground for now and look up the tree it fell from and the nest, it was high up but I know I can do it and I start my climb.  
Half way up I hear Daryl yelling for me the idiot, glad I had already caught something as he's now scaring anything away.  
"Up here" I yell loudly and carry on climbing.  
"Where?" I hear, his voice getting closer  
"In the trees" I yell as I reach the nest  
"Yes" I say excitedly seeing 3 eggs, I pocket them carefully then start climbing down, Daryl was at the bottom waiting for me holding the bird by it's foot in his hand.  
"Least ya killed something" he says eyeing my kill carefully  
"Spoiled the meat though" I mutter wiping myself down of leaves and bark  
"Better than nothin" he says patting my shoulder with his free hand and giving me a small smile and I smile back, first bit of human interaction I have had in weeks.  
"Also got these" I say taking out an egg, he takes it from me and holds it up  
"Ya ain't gonna like em" he says handing it me back  
"But it won't kill ya" he says as he walks off, I frown and follow him back to camp.  
He starts plucking the bird and I get the fire going and we sit in silence, me watching Daryl sort the bird once the fire was made and I help Daryl cook the meat, it wasn't a lot bounds as I had only got the one but at least we had 3 eggs to share.  
Daryl was right, the eggs wasn't nice but it was food and according to Daryl they were edible, my hard work was worth it, Daryl got some sleep and didn't have to try and hunt and we ate something other than tinned soup and beans. The meat would do us some good and the best thing I got from it was a smile and pat from Daryl.  
We barely spoke unless needed, Daryl was quiet and I didn't bug him so it was nice him showing me anything other than a scowl.

 

After that Daryl would ask me if I wanted to try and hunt, he also gave me pointers with my knife and for the first time we went hunting together a few days later.  
"Lets make it a competition, see who can catch the most" I say with a smile trying to make a game out of it  
"Your on" he says without looking at me but I see the smirk he's fighting back.  
Daryl was lucky enough to catch 3 squirrels while I caught a chipmunk and a robin so of course Daryl won.  
"Your lacking, best keep tha hunting to me" he says as I return to camp to find him already skinning his catches, I lob my catches at him in defeat and he smirks  
During dinner I told Daryl a story about me and my sister.  
"My sister was more popular then me in high school even though we were twins as she wore nice outfits and always pestered our pop for the latest trend in school like bags and jewellery where I liked my converse and band tees and hung out with boys and skated, she listened to the latest cool music while I liked crown the empire and AC/DC and one day on our way from school a friend of hers was calling me a tomboy and emo and stuff so I punched her in the face" I laugh thinking back to my sisters old friend.  
Daryl smirks as he picks up another piece of meat off his plate.  
"My mom was always laid back but my dad was strict I remember my dad yelling in my face and my mom saying she was disappointing but then my sister stepped up and said she did it, the look on our parents face was priceless, she got grounded and fell out with a lot of friends that day, we may be different in so many ways but were blood, we always have each others backs, ya know!" I say looking up to Daryl to see him concentrating on me, his lip twitches in an understanding way and he twirls the food between his fingers and I look down at my plate again.  
"No matter what she was always there for me" I finish looking back up to Daryl  
"we'll find her Kit" he reassures me and we share a look for a moment before returning our gazes back to the food.

  
After stopping for food we put out the fire we used to cook and continued through the forest, Daryl said we must be close as we have been in here for over a week now and that tomorrow we will make our way towards the road to look out for any road signs to see just how far we are.  
I was walking behind Daryl, my feet were getting tired and we had been walking for what feels like all day when Daryl picked up his pace, I looked up and noticed why. "A stream?" I question.  
Daryl doesn't answer, just drops his bow and kneels at the water, washing his face and looking at me for me to smile and I join in.  
"We will set up here for tonight" he says picking up his bow and bag again and walking over to a clear patch perfect to pitch up in.  
Sat around the fire as the sun was slowly going down around us, me huddled inside the too big jumper gripping my tin of whatever I was eating, I wasn't too sure I share my thoughts with Daryl  
"Can we stay here a bit longer tomorrow?" I ask him for him to give me a 'am i stupid, what do I need to stay here for' look and I sigh  
"I know it's against your 'code' or whatever" Daryl gives me a glare but I continue "but there's a stream and the water looks cleaner than the last stream we came across, I want to wash this damn jumper and im sure you want clothes cleaned too?" I ask knowing the answer already and he shrugs and i raise my eyebrows at him waiting for an answer  
"Guess we could do with some clean clothes, we can stay here another day, while ya wash I can look for the road to town and hunt at tha same time, see how far we got" he says  
"Thanks" I say for him to just nod.  
~  
"Be back in a couple hours" Daryl says shouldering his crossbow walking up to me by the stream after setting up camp  
"Alright, be safe" I say and he nods  
"You too" and with that I watch him leave then get straight to work.  
My jumper was the first thing I scrubbed clean and I hung it over a branch close by hoping even in this cold weather it will dry in a day then I start on Daryl's bag of clothes, he only has 2 outfits so I only had a shirt and pants to wash and I washed my 3 tops, my jeans and joggers and hung them in the trees to help them dry.  
Once done I take a towel and wash it then brave a strip wash inside the tent, better to wash now before the snow falls I thought. It was freezing but worth feeling that little bit cleaner, Daryl was due back soon enough so I sat in the tent to try and stop my shivering, climbing under both our sleeping bags wishing my thick jumper was dry enough to wear as my thin black tee and leather jacket wasn't warm enough.  
Finally I hear footsteps and I smile though my smile gets wiped away when I hear another set and then another and talking, a voice then two voices, voices I didn't recognise. the voice of men.  
"Think whoever owns it are still here?" one voice says and I shuffle back searching for my knife  
"Course, no one would just abandoned a tent" another voice says  
"Unless they're dead" the first says again  
"Well let's have a look shall we" another voice says and I hear someone step forward, I find my knife from the top of my bag as they start to unzip the tent, I hold the knife in front of me and I catch cold brown eyes of a man and he sniggers at me and crouches down in the doorway of the tent  
"Well look what I found" he says and smiles as another man just as shady and untrustworthy looking as the other peers inside with a smile.


	14. Chapter 14

"I don't want any trouble, what do you want" I say keeping my knife held up and the man crouched speaks  
"Oh I think we have found what we want" he says and they both laugh, my stomach churns and my face burns in worry, these men were definitely dangerous  
I shuffle back again, my back hitting the back of the tent and with the wave of the middle man's hand, who must be in charge the other man stepped in and grabbed at me, I managed to cut his arm but I got unarmed faster than I could blink, the man over powered me.  
As the man held me, death gripping my upper arms the leader searched through the tent, good hopefully they were going to steal then leave, I could manage that.  
The man comes out silently and walks over to stand in front of me  
"Where's ya friend?" he asks lightly and way too calm for my liking  
Panic runs through my body as I think of Daryl, he wasn't here, he was safe  
"Dead" I say softly hoping my acting skills hadn't died along with every other skill I once had  
The man looks around then to his friend and they shar amused looks  
"So why ya still lugging his things around?"  
Fuck, he knew it was a man, how? his clothes obviously.  
He speaks again before I could think of an answer  
"And why would you wash dead man's clothes?" he says getting in to my face  
"Just take what you want and leave" I say trying to act brave in front of these men and the talkative man with his short choppy hair and gruffy beard speaks again after laughing at me  
"Its you we want girl but ya see we don't want no one giving us a nasty surprise if we drag ya away if they come looking for ya so how about you tell me where your friend is so we can pay him a nice visit"  
"He's dead, im alone" I say in a panic, I didn't want Daryl to get touched.  
"You think im fucking stupid" he says and back hands my right cheek causing my head to twist painfully right from the force and my cheek to sting, he bends slightly becoming head hight and grips my cheek getting in my face  
"You have one more chance lady, tell us where he is"  
I stay quiet not being able to concentrate over the stinging of my face, I feel a knife go to my throat and I try and move back but the other man's grip stops me from moving and I suck in a breathe  
"Fine, you wont talk then we will just wait, he's gotta come back at some point" he says moving his knife away and I exhale and blink out a tear that was welling up in my eye.  
If anything I hoped Daryl would see the men and run away without being seen.  
As I was held by the one guy the leader collected our food and any other useful item we had then he sat up against a tree and lit up one of our fags thanking me for the nicotine fix.  
We had been stood there for a while, mostly in silence, the men would talk about killing my friend when he arrived back, asking if it was my boyfriend but one thing scared the living shit out of me.  
"So he is your boyfriend?" the man sat against the tree laughed when I didn't answer, just glaring at him. I wasn't answering any of his questions. His laugh scared me, it was deep and dark like he was up to something and I gulped prepared for whatever he would say next about what he could kill Daryl with, his own shoelaces clearly wasn't enough.  
"Might just have my way with you in front of him, make him watch as you scream out and get fucked by all of us" his friend laughs and I start to cry and break down now knowing my thoughts of what these men were going to do to me we're true, they were going to rape me. I knew they knew I had someone with me, there was plenty of proof of that.  
"Aww ain't that sweet, trying to protect ya boyfriend" he says and I look up at him  
"I tell you what, I wont kill him, ill just injure him real bad and let the dead have a nice feast, ill even give you front row seats" he says and I push myself up surprising even myself and bring my leg up in anger and not even thinking I kick him as hard as I can in his balls, as he bends forward and cups himself I suddenly feel a small breeze and the man holding me has an arrow through his arm.  
"Daryl, run" I yell as loudly as I can over the other man's scream before I attempt running myself but the leader catches me by the wrist and twists me round painfully, holding a knife to my throat using me as a human shield against Daryl hidden between the trees  
"Ill kill her, I fucking swear" the man calls and I stay still as the knife is pinching my skin in my neck, the man that was holding me before now stood a few feet to my left gets out a gun with his good arm and points it at my head at my side and I flinch causing the knife to dig in a little more and I feel blood run down over my collar bone.  
"Show yourself or the girl dies" the man yells and I hear a crunch and I see Daryl a good 10 feet away and the man holding me finally holds the knife an inch from my skin and the man with the gun a few feet away now aims at Daryl as he appears.  
"Drop your weapon" the leader speaks and Daryl looks through the site on his bow and the guy holding me lunges me forward slightly, his grip still tight on me and he digs the tip of his knife into my neck and I wince. "I said drop it!" he yells and Daryl slowly places the crossbow on the ground, I plead with him with my eyes to pick it up and save himself but he ignores me and steps forward, his hands raised.  
The man with the gun goes up to Daryl and picks up his crossbow, As Daryl looks like hes about to do something the leader thrusts me forwards again still in his grip and he yanks my hair snapping my head back and digging the knife in a little bit more causing me to gasp in pain as I feel a trickle of blood, Daryl backs away staring at the knife to my throat and the man with the gun thrusts it to Daryl's head.  
"Look man, let her go and take me" Daryl says for the leader to laugh as the man with the gun pulls him towards us a little.  
"Sorry ain't in to men" the leader says and Daryl's jaw tightens as does his fists, anger completely taking over him.  
Daryl goes for his crossbow from the man's hands but he moves at the last second and points the gun to his head. The man holding me cuts me again, this time on my collar bone and I hiss in pain.  
"Your gonna piss me off, every time ya do something stupid the girl here gets hurt" he says and I look away from Daryl trying to push the pain to the back of my head to try and show Daryl im ok.  
"You leave her the fuck alone!" Daryl says raising his voice for the men to laugh, the leader nods at his companion and he hits Daryl in the head with the butt of his gun  
"Daryl?" I yell as he falls, his hands hit the ground before he does taking most the damage but the man puts his foot on his back pushing him down.  
Daryl looks up  
"Im gonna fucking kill you" Daryl threats before he's hit again causing him to black out, I scream his name again but this time it goes unheard and the man holding me puts his knife away and I take that moment whilst he's distracted to head butt him.  
"Bitch" he mutters, back handing me again in the same cheek as before and the sting this time is worse, I blink a few times removing the water from my eyes and find my hands being tied together by rope, my rope from my bag that he stole.  
He picks me up throwing me over his shoulder and I watch the other man drag an unconscious Daryl behind me after looting his body of his things.  
"Daryl" I yell again hoping he is just pretending to be passed out  
"Daryl you have to wake up" I yell getting even more scared as his eyes don't open  
"Shut the fuck up bitch" the man who's carrying me says jumping to hold me tighter, I struggle against him hoping he will drop me but his grip only tightens and he laughs at my attempts so I do the only thing I can do with my hands tied and over his shoulder, I elbow him hard on his spine, that made him drop me. I land on my side and the leader is straight in my face again.  
"You want to die? huh" he asks holding his knife in front of my eyes as he takes it out of his pocket  
"Why, you in to that kinda shit?" I ask taunting him and he sniggers  
"Guess you'll find out soon enough" he says and I stare wide, he smiles at my reaction and picks me up again  
"Do anything again and this time ya boyfriend there loses a limb"  
I stay still and allow the man to carry me away as I watch the other man drag Daryl slowly behind me by his tied ankles.

They wasn't walking for long when we come to the edge of the trees and came to an old pebbled road leading up in a windy way, we follow the road for a few minutes till a small old looking village comes in to view, it looked empty enough and I watched the small houses around me as we walked in to a certain cottage.  
"Look what I found boys" the man says as we walk in to the living room as he throws me down on to a small settee rolling his shoulder from carrying me and I see 2 more men stand over me, shit there are more, how many people are here in this village, if I wasn't panicked before I certainly was now, I get up and try to run towards Daryl who wasn't inside yet but one of them grips the back of my top strangling me as he yanks me back and pushes me back down and I watch as the other man pulls Daryl in and leaves him on the floor.  
"The fucks that?" one man asks and the one who dragged him in looked away from him to the other men.  
"He's with her" he says pointing to me  
"So why the fuck he still alive?" the other new man asks  
"Thought we could have some fun"  
"You let him go!" I yell and the man who pushed me a minute ago smiles at me  
"Your brave, oh the things we are going to do with you" he says and my heart rate picks up and I'm surprised I wasn't having a heart attack with how scared and frightened I was of these men and what they were capable of doing to me and Daryl  
"Just let him go and ill let you do what you want with me, please"  
"I love em when they beg" the leader says  
I look over to Daryl who was still passed out on the floor then as the leader stands in front of me I look up to him.  
"You know what to do boys" he says and suddenly I'm being hauled up by the two new men and dragged up the small narrow bendy stairs with a creaky wooden door, I get pushed in to a small room with just a double bed and set of 3 wooden draws with a fan light, one man grabs at my thighs and lifts me up and the other man grabs my wrists raising me and putting my hands over the fan light so I'm hanging from it, the rope instantly tugs at my wrists as my full weight is hanging when the man lets go and I let out a small scream of pain and they leave without a word.  
"You fucking let me go now" I yell "I'm gonna fucking kill you all if you touch him, you hear me" I yell even louder as I listen to the men walk back down the stairs  
"Ill strangle you all before I let you touch me, you hear me you fucking skum bags, ill chop your dicks off and fucking choke you with them"  
I hear feet coming back up the stairs and I regret shouting as the door opens and there is the leader  
"Not before I have my way with you" he says coming towards me and licking his lips, I go to kick him but he catches my legs and pushes me, causing me to swing from the light and my wrists to burn from the ropes, I let out another yell and he sniggers.  
"Keep your pretty little mouth shut or ill chop out your tongue" he says stepping away and giving me one last look at the door  
"Ill see you real soon" he says and shuts the door behind him.  
I look around and notice a window, a perfect way out if I could only get free though I knew I wouldn't leave Daryl here with these men, I feared for him more than me at this moment, I had no idea what they was doing with him down there.  
I pulled on the light I was hanging from, it creaked but it was holding my weight not giving away even a little, I tried swinging to try and wear away the rope but my wrists stung and I knew id do more damage to myself then the rope. My toes just barely scraped the floor, I had never hated being short as much as I have right now, anyone else would be able to hold the weight of the rope, I kicked out towards the bed but couldn't reach, I could have used it to stand on and unhook the rope but alas I was stuck hanging in the middle of a pretty much empty room with no way of escaping and burning wrists.  
I let out a frustrated tear as I lash my body out one more time letting a growl leave my mouth in one last attempt to get out then I cry pathetically till I start dropping off from exhaustion, I was hungry, thirsty, my cheek, neck and wrists hurt and I was all but ready to give up if it wasn't for keeping myself awake for Daryl's sake.  
I heard the front door go a few times and could hear people walking around downstairs and the smell of food wafted up to me causing my stomach to growl loudly, I sighed and finally closed my eyes hoping for sleep to take me to take away my pain for only an hour or so but as I was close to finally dropping off I hear the door to the stairs creak loudly and foot steps getting closer, they stop outside my door and a few seconds later the door finally opens and there stands the leader, a knife in his hand and a cynical look in his eyes.  
"What have you done with Daryl?" I ask weakly looking to the floor. I barely had the strength to hold my head up.  
"Daryl , don't worry he's alive, for now. Id be more concerned about yourself" he says stepping closer, twirling his knife between his hands, he closes the door behind him then steps in front of me  
"Stay away" I say kicking but he jumps back then grabs my legs, wrapping his right arm around them, his left hand that held his knife he bought up and pressed it against my lips.  
"The more you struggle the more you get hurt" he says and I relax a little for his grip to loosen  
"Not so hard is it" he says letting my legs go and he starts to slowly circle me, dragging the tip of his knife down past my lips to my chin and the top of my cleavage then to the side and over my shoulder then when he reaches my back I feel the knife go under the top at the back of my neck and he pulls the knife down, ripping the material with it and he runs his knife down my now exposed back, although we was in a cottage I could still feel the cold air hit my back and I shiver.  
He walks back in front of me, dragging his knife over me as he walks round the opposite side to face me again, he then rips my sleeves at the tops causing my top to fall slightly and he yanks it away leaving me in my bra.  
He steps back and takes a good look before smiling and closing the gap again  
"Please, let him go and ill-" I stop to think and he smirks stepping back  
"you'll what?" he asks with an amused look on his face  
"Whatever you want me to do" I plead and he laughs  
"You really don't understand do you, you will do anything I want you to do regardless of Daryl" he says placing his knife at my neck again  
"Ya boyfriend will die that's for sure but not after he's watched you be fucked by every man here" he says dragging out the last 3 words  
I scowl sending him a glare and he laughs again  
"We've never had a 'special guest' before, how can we possibly pass it up" he says smiling  
"You're sick, all of you!" I say  
"But I want you to myself first" he says ignoring my words as he stares at my tits, I knee him in the stomach but im weaker than I thought and this time he didn't even flinch back, he just laughed amused at how weak I was and from then on I knew I was done for, I don't have any energy, how can I fight this man off with my hands tied, my legs with no strength and him having a knife, it was hard not to cry but as weak as I was I kept my tears back, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction.  
"I like my women to scream, doesn't matter how as long as they scream" he says holding up the knife and my breathe catches in my throat.  
The tip of his blade is placed on the strap of my bra, he slowly drags it over the right cup till he reaches the middle then drags it down till he reaches my skin just under my bra and he drags it painfully down causing a long cut from below my breasts to the top of my belly button, it stung and I could feel the warmth from my blood on my stomach  
"Well your no fun, guess ill have to make you scream" he says and grabs my hips tightly pulling me forward against his body, I struggle but he's a lot stronger than me, especially in my weakened state, his nails, longer than any man's should be dug into me and I let out a painful gasp and he smirks and pushes his body against mine, I can feel his erection against my stomach and I cringe and shudder, lashing out with energy that came from no where  
"No!" I yell but he grabs my legs stopping me from kneeing and kicking him then he pushes me so I swing painfully, the rope burning from the friction and suddenly his fist connects with my jaw, I didn't see it coming and my head snaps back and I cry out, he grabs my saw chin and yells in my face  
"Behave bitch, from now on anything you do goes back to Daryl, ya kick out or bite or even resist ill beat him black and blue, ya understand bitch? your our toy now ya understand, we fuck you till ya die then replace you, that's it so you behave and ya might live a little longer" he lets go and lobs his knife on the bed, I look at it and he bends down and grabs my foot, he unties my boot, lobbing it to the floor making my weak kicks even less painful for him the bastard, soon enough my other boot is joining it on the floor and he stares at me, he runs his finger down my long thin yet worryingly deep cut he has made on my stomach and I let out a hiss of pain, he rubs my blood between his finger and thumb and smiles as he takes another look at my exposed skin  
"I'm gonna fucking enjoy this" he says and starts to undo his belt buckle and he slides it from his jeans, as he's about to lob it on the bed to join his knife he smiles and walks behind me, he's there a minute just standing their silently, as I turn my head to see what he's up to a sharp pain registers on my back at the feel of leather and I yell out in pain and feel the burning sting on my back of where his belt hit my skin and a tear falls down my cheek and I gasp, clenching my eyes tightly shut wishing it could all be over, that he would just rape me and kill me instead of torturing me, another hit came slightly lower down then another and another, each hit getting harder, each scream in my throat getting louder as the pain spread across my back, I felt like my back was on fire and the stinging rose to my eyes as the tears streamed down my face.  
I clenched waiting for the next hit but luckily it never came and I realize why he stopped, as I was calming my breathing I heard a small crash from downstairs then the leader laughs from behind me and steps in front of me.  
"Don't think Daryl liked ya screams so much" he says and I gasp  
"Daryl" I yell and the man punches me in my jaw again causing me to taste blood and cry out again  
"Fuck it, don't have long, lets make this quick shall we" he says unzipping his jeans when the door to the stairs opens and he stares at the door in anticipation when one of his men come barging in  
"What?" the leader asks clearly annoyed yet relieved it was him  
"He, I, we need you" he gasps  
the leader growls angrily zipping up his jeans and leaves the room leaving the door open and I hear him walk down the stairs and suddenly it's silent as I listen carefully.  
I then hear talking, I lean forward trying to make out what they are saying but they're too quiet.  
Then I hear a thump and someone wail in pain and shuffling, more fighting maybe then suddenly it goes quiet then feet pound up the stairs  
"Ebony!"


	15. Chapter 15

I gasp in relief, it was Daryl, he was ok  
"Daryl" I yell as he appears in the hallway in front of the door, he turns to see me and he runs to me, cupping my cheeks in his hands as he stares into my watery eyes, I haven't been happier to see anyone in my whole life.  
His lip is bust and their is blood in his messy hair and on his cheek but he's alive.  
"Daryl" I mutter letting a tear fall at the realisation it was really him, he was alive.  
His hands leave my face and he tugs at the rope, he mutters and looks around, he grabs the knife from the bed and cuts me lose, catching me in his hands so I don't fall and he places me on the ground as I was too weak to stand properly.  
"Where are they?" I ask scared  
"Its ok they're gone" he says  
"Gone?"  
He nods and wipes my tears  
"You ok ... did he ... did he touch you?" Daryl asks and I shake my head, he lets out a relieved breathe but his eyes still looked angry, he started pulling open the draws and looking through them before grabbing a shirt and coming back over to me.  
"Put it on" he says  
"I can't" I say and he kneels in front of me  
"Ill find something to wrap ya cut up" he says and I pull on his arm as he tried to get up, he stares at me with alarm.  
"My back" is all I say and he pulls me up and turns me around lightly and slowly  
His grip on my arm tightens just a little and he storms out the room  
"Stay there!" he orders in an angry tone as he goes down the stairs.  
I wrap my arms around myself being careful of the long cut on my stomach and sit on the edge of the bed, relieving my body of the strain of standing.  
I hear a lot of movement and a door then I hear doors opening and closing through out the cottage and he returns a couple minutes later with a hand full of things, placing them on the bed. He then goes to the bathroom rummaging through the cabinet above the sink and coming in with bottles of things putting them with everything else and he goes through them, I stand up hissing at the pain from my back stomach and arms.  
He opens a bottle of whisky and comes up to me.  
"This is gonna hurt" he warns and I close my eyes and bite down on my bottom lip as he pours down my back then turns me around and pours it on my stomach careful not to touch or look above my cut, afterwards he gets the cream bottle with antiseptic disinfectant written on and smothers it over my back and stomach as well as my cut on my collar bone and neck then he gets the wrap and tells me to put my arms up, I do for a few minutes as he starts to wrap the gauze around my ribs though my arms are saw from my hanging so he puts them over his shoulders taking the weight off, I watch him closely as he works, he didn't look like Daryl, anger clouded his face and he wouldn't look in to my eyes, just concentration on fixing me up, I felt guilty, this was all my fault, if I hadn't of made Daryl come with me to search for Merle and Emily we wouldn't have been here for this to happen  
"Daryl, i'm so sor-"  
"Shh" he says cutting me off as he finishes off the wrap tucking it under and handing me the shirt again. I put it on carefully as he bags everything up and we leave the room.  
We don't say a word as we walk down the stairs, Daryl keeping close, he could tell how weak I felt but I kept strong for him.  
I noticed blood on the wall and floor but Daryl told me not to look so I look away and leave the house.  
Outside we notice a motorbike, a lot more updated than Merle's was and a deep blue and next to it an empty canister. Daryl goes over to it and starts it up and it roars to life and he motions me over.  
"Get on back” He says looking back at me and I nod and slowly climb on and wrap my hands around his stomach as he grabs the bags putting them on the handle bars and we leave this place.  
Back at camp I stay sat on the bike, Daryl checks I'm okay before he starts to pack.  
"Daryl I can't" I say looking to the floor ashamed at how weak I felt and he walks over to me  
"The town isn't far, 10 minute drive tops, ya can do this. . . . . for me" he says placing his hand on my shoulder and I reach up to meet his eyes  
"What if they come after us?" I ask looking down ashamed again and he places his index finger under my chin raising me up to meet him again.  
"They wont come after us I promise but we need to get ya to shelter, cant have you outside, won't risk you getting infected" he says and goes back to packing.  
I watch as he puts the clothes hanging over the trees in our bags and starts to take down the tent.  
I go to get up but Daryl tells me to rest while I can.  
After everything is in bags he opens two tins of soup and passes me one and we drink out the tins.  
The food helped a lot, it was dark as we started our drive.

A few streets in a pharmacy catches our eyes and we park outside, Daryl bangs the window and we wait a minute then enter after hearing nothing.  
There was one walker trapped in a bathroom on the top floor of the flat above the pharmacy, Daryl dragged the walker downstairs and outside and got a bed sheet from a cupboard in the landing and put it on the bed making me lie down on my side so not to hurt myself as he searched downstairs for anything we could use though he returned a minute later saying the batteries in the torch died and it was too dark to see but he barricaded the door at the top of the stairs and pushed the wardrobe in the room in front of the bedroom door so we could both sleep without worrying about getting eaten in our sleep and Daryl lay on the bed next to me and faced me, we stared at each other for a few minutes, each of us having questions we wanted to ask but never asking them.  
I wanted to know what happened to Daryl while we was parted, he didn't seem to have any injuries but a cut lip from what I could see, what happened to the men there, were they all just knocked out, chased away or was they dead? I couldn't ask him, Daryl was still filled with anger, I could see it in the way he was portraying himself, so tense, ready for anything, he looked like he wanted to punch something and scream though he was holding himself together though he also looked tired, it had been a long day and we both needed sleep. No words were exchanged as we both eventually fell to sleep.  
I wake and instantly feel pain and realise I woke myself up lying on my back, I turn quickly and all my other cuts sting from the sudden movement and I hiss out, clenching my eyes trying to handle the pain.  
When I open them I realise it's light and Daryl wasn't on the bed, I look round in a panic and notice the wardrobe that Daryl put in front of the doors had been pushed a little with enough room to open the door half way though the door was closed.  
"Daryl" I mutter sitting on the edge of the bed and slowly I pull myself up, using the bed to hold my weight. I still felt weak but I pushed on to the door and opened it.  
"Daryl" I call a little louder.  
When I got no reply and heard no movement anywhere I suddenly get scared.  
I close the door and get straight back in to bed like some 10 year old.  
My heart rate goes up and I clutch my knees ignoring the pain in my back and on my stomach.  
I look around the room, his shoes were gone, his crossbow was no where to be seen though the bags were still where Daryl left them.  
I knew Daryl wouldn't leave me, after all the arguments and threats of leaving he was still here with me now, he must be scouting the area, hunting, anything but where ever he was or whatever he was doing i knew he'd be back so why was I so scared, then it hit me, I'm alone.  
I'm usually fine alone, what's wrong with me but I think bout it and I couldn't remember the last time I was alone.  
A tear falls down my cheek and I wipe it away.  
Suddenly I hear footsteps and the door opens, Daryl's crossbow is the first thing I see and I instantly relax, all panic gone.  
Daryl follows after his crossbow as he squeezes through the gap with a hand full of what looked like the pharmacy supplies and he looks at me, his features softening instantly and he puts everything on the bed.  
After closing the door and pushing the wardrobe back he sits on the bed and looks at me.  
"Got some gauze and stuff .. for ya back" he says then bites his lip, I nod and he looks down at everything on the bed.  
I couldn't tell you what half the stuff was.  
He gave me some pills and half a bottle of water he pulled from his bag and I took them without question.  
"Thank you" I mutter feeling guilty  
I feel so weak and vulnerable, I didn't want to be like this in front of Daryl.  
"Lets take a look at ya" he says  
I pass him the bottle and start biting my nail.  
I clasp the bottom of my shirt and hesitate a moment before closing my eyes and pulling it off.  
After putting the shirt next to me I slowly remove the blanket revealing myself in my tattered black bra and turn around, kneeling giving him better access to my back.  
His cold fingers tugged carefully at the metres of wrap that Daryl rushed on yesterday and he slowly moved forward for better access and started unwrapping my back and torso.

The wrap dropped and it was quiet, no sound from Daryl.  
"That bad?" I question craning my neck to look back at Daryl.  
He looked so hurt you'd think the belt had gone against his back.  
His blue eyes meet my green and he looked pained.  
Our stare was intense as Daryl stayed quiet, the seconds slowly ticked by until i looked away, unable to see the pain and guilt in his eyes.  
His hands touch my shoulders and I look back at him wondering what he's doing.  
He tills his head forward and I nod understanding, his hands move and I turn around slowly so he can look at the cut on my stomach.  
It's quiet again as he stares at the cut along my stomach, still fresh, saw and bleeding in places.  
I can't bring myself to look in to his eyes again.  
God the silence was killing me, his pained face wasn't helping either.  
"Daryl, I-"  
"Ya lucky you don't need stitches" he says cutting me off from apologising, I nod as I exhale and he goes for the alcohol and cotton buds and I ready myself for the pain to come.

 

We spent 4 long days bunkered down in that damn pharmacy, giving our wounds time to heal up, mine being a lot worse. Daryl would change the bandages, always putting disinfectant on my back and stomach and constantly asking if I'm okay. If anything it was weird how much he wanted to help me.  
The first day there he seemed a little distant, like he was always away in his head and not paying full attention to anything around him including me though when I woke up from a vivid nightmare he was finally himself again. I didn't ask what was wrong, wasn't my place to ask, maybe he felt guilt though I knew it was my fault as I wanted to stay there longer, maybe if we had moved on when Daryl had said to they wouldn't have found us. That guilt sure did eat away at me.  
Day 2 was when I noticed the strange change in Daryl.  
After changing my bandages he gave me a drink and warmed my food then he just sat there watching me, always asking if I was ok.  
It was almost like he was being protective of me but I didn't want to question it and just let him do what he needed to do as it also helped me a lot, more than he knew.  
Day 3 I awoke from another nightmare, it was still dark outside, early morning maybe. I felt across the bed as I couldn't hear anything, I just knew something was up, when I felt nothing I moved to Daryl's side of the bed and realized he wasn't here.  
I sat in that bed for god knows how many hours shaking, crying and even in pain.  
All this time nothing scared me, when the dead started coming back I wasn't scared, just felt hate mostly, those things weren't clever like humans. I thought I was strong, brave but here I am in my mid twenties alone in a pharmacy crying to myself huddled under bed sheets from being petrified, petrified of being alone.  
Why did he keep abandoning me without telling me, I know he wanted to search as much as this town he could before we move on, we need all the supplies we can get and we have people to look for, I knew he'd be back but god was I scared. What if those men were here, now? They could be in the streets looking for us now, what if they found Daryl?

Thankfully he returned when the sun was making it's appearance and suddenly all my worries vanished and was replaced with anger, anger towards the hunter.  
-slap-  
“The fuck Ebony?” came Daryl's husky voice as he held his cheek glaring at me  
“Stop fucking doing that! Your all I have and you keep doing a fucking disappearing act, I've been worried sick for hours, alone, scared and you wasn't here when I woke up” I was shouting? When did I start shouting.  
My palms were sweaty and my fists clenched, my breathing heavy and my heart pumping my blood fast and I barely registered the sting on my right hand.  
Daryl's hand fell from his cheek and he huffed out a breath before placing his hand on my shoulder.  
“Im sorry a'rite, thought I'd be back fore ya woke” he says calmly and that just makes me angrier and I step back letting his hand drop.  
“Leaving me alone is stupid, what if those guys find me and you're not here … again” a tear rolls down my face and I sense Daryl step closer to me so I push him away.  
“They ain't coming back Eb!” Daryl's voice was an octave higher and his stance changed before me, anger evident at just the mention of them and I look up to him.  
Yep he was angry but he looked at me and his features relaxed and he rubbed his face tiredly and put his bag on the floor, it looked heavy. Then he closed the door, placing his bow on the unit, blood dripping from a bolt as it sat there.  
Daryl sits on the side of the bed, both hands gripping the mattress at each sides looking down and he takes a deep breath and looks up to me, still standing where he left me.  
“Do you blame me for not being there?” I saw sadness in his eyes and I blanch back taken back at what he was asking  
“What?”  
I had to ask, I couldn't believe he was asking  
“I” he rubs his tired eyes “You said and I ...I’m sorry I wasn't there for you, if id have known id have dragged you as far away as I could I swear”  
Now I was the one looking guilty as I sat besides him on the bed  
“Daryl I don't blame you for not being there, how were you to know” he nods and I put my hand on his, nothing, no flinch and I smile.  
I really wanted a change of subject and thankfully Daryl read my mind.  
“Hows your back?”  
“Fine” I lie “It doesn't hurt so can we leave today?” I ask hopeful hoping he wouldn't see through the lie  
“Don't give me that shit, I know it hurts!” I huff annoyed, so much for that.  
“Get that off”Daryl says pointing to my t-shirt as he stands up going for the medical box on the floor at the end of the bed.  
“Moving a bit fast aren't we?” I tease seeing a chance to lighten the mood.  
He looks at me, his face struck with horror and I laugh, god I haven't laughed in so long, it actually felt great even if my cut up stomach stung. Daryl relaxes at my laughter and nudges my shoulder playfully and I swear I see a smile as he turns to get the box.  
“Oh yeah found these” he says placing the box on the bed and heading for the bag, rummaging through for a few minutes, me getting very impatient he finally pulls out a metal tin, turning he opens it and inside are some cigarettes, my smile is wide as I take one.  
“Did you have another nightmare?” Daryl asks as I take my last bite of the sweetcorn later on that evening, I nod whilst chewing and he yawns and it goes quiet again.  
I had been having nightmares since, well that happened and honestly I wasn't surprised.  
The first few days, after my parents death I had nightmares, the night Emily first went missing, after the massacre at the quarry I had a nightmare of her never coming back and now I was having nightmares, I knew they wouldn't last long but Daryl still seemed worried. I wipe my mouth and put the empty can on the floor.  
“They wont last long, probably wont have another one” I say and watch as Daryl nods and lights up a smoke and takes his crossbow and starts cleaning it.  
“You even had any sleep?”  
He doesn't answer me but the look gives it away  
I shake my head  
“Why not?” I question annoyed, his back tenses and he stops what he's doing for a second then he shrugs and continues scrubbing.  
“Have you been out there all night?” I ask alarmed and he looks at me, a look as if to say am I mad and I relax a little “Then why not?” I ask moving closer to him and getting a whiff of smoke.  
“Couldn't sleep”  
Daryl Dixon couldn't sleep?  
“Why?”  
Another shrug and I roll my eyes and stand up in front of him  
“Then let me clean it, you've done enough today, sleep!”  
He sighs and with an amused expression hands me the crossbow. My hands lower as it's placed in my hands and I bite my lip, fuck I forgot how heavy this thing was or am I just getting weaker, maybe both.  
He stands up and puts the cloth on my shoulder and heads for his bag, taking out a bottle of water and lying on the bed and it goes quiet as I get to work and Daryl closes his eyes after putting his cigarette out, soon to fall asleep.

Travelling with Daryl gave me a complex, always he'd sleep his back to me and as far away as he could, even in the damn winter in a damn tent clearly I couldn't of smelt worse than he did, we both bathed the same but here he fell asleep on his back, lips parted ever so slightly and taking up a lot of the double bed. Placing his bow down as quietly as I could, I know how much Daryl was a light sleeper, guess you have to be in a world like this, I lay carefully on the bed, on my side so not to hurt my still healing injuries and watch him sleep before the night fell and I couldn't see a thing.  
I was so grateful I had this man in my life.


	16. Chapter 16

I awoke sweating and breathing heavily and on my back “Oww” I turn to literally bump in to Daryl who had moved on to his side facing me in the middle of the bed, how did I even have room?  
His eyes opened as he tensed up though he realized it was me and he smiled before closing his eyes again and .. going back to sleep?  
I look at him confused for a minute, he must be half asleep to not care how close he actually was to me or maybe he is still asleep? But the bump should have woke him.  
“What?” he mumbles and he opens his eyes to find me blushing at being caught staring  
“What? Erm nothing just .. just your erm, taking up all the bed” I say and he blinks a few times and looks down and with a roll his back is now facing me and I have a bit more room though he hasn't scooted to the edge and I just lie there dumb founded.  
Now that was weird.  
Made me forget I woke up from having another nightmare.  
When Daryl woke another hour later, clearly his lack of sleep catching up to him he makes breakfast, checks my other small cuts and says he's going to look around an area he hasn't been yet.  
“Nice of you to tell me your going out there” I say with a small smile and he smirks putting his crossbow on his back  
“Ya gonna be ok for an hour?” he asks placing a hand on my shoulder  
Honestly .. no, I hate being alone.  
I nod and he nods and leaves.  
While hes gone I actually brave leaving the same 4 walls I have been in the past 4 days to enter the bathroom. Id never usually go in there when Daryl wasn't in the building, pathetic I know. There was no water and of course the only thing that worked was the toilet though barely and it smelt bad. After using drinking water to wash my face and hands I head back to the bedroom to have a strip wash with baby wipes Daryl had found knowing Daryl would be a while.  
Once done I rummage through all the things Daryl bought back yesterday and blush immediately when I see a pack of sanitary towels and new women's underwear then laugh picking up the very plain cotton pants. Bet he was too embarrassed to say he got me some then I picture Daryl looking at woman's underwear and laugh, oh man I couldn't wait to tease him when he got back.  
New underwear was fucking amazeballs, I felt so much cleaner and better today. I actually felt like a different person completely, it's strange what being clean can make you feel at the end of the world.  
Looking through the bag I noticed it was mostly womanly stuff, he had gotten me a hairbrush, I hadn't seen one of those in weeks. There was some bobbles so instantly I brush my badly knotted hair and put it in a tight bun on my head and apply lotion he also got me and jackpot, razors and deodorant.  
Why didn't he tell me had gotten me all these things?  
Then I realize he never has before, it was always me grabbing what I needed although ill admit lotion and razors wasn't a necessary but I was grateful for them.  
And I find myself smiling at the thought that popped in to my head.  
Daryl's doing everything he can to help me and the thought warmed me, maybe he did care about my well being, I guess saving my life proved that.  
Maybe I wont tease him about the underwear after all.  
I forgot deodorant stung after shaving but it was worth being hair free and smelling good.  
I smile wide as Daryl walks through the door and he stops and looks at me strangely for a minute before stepping in fully and closing the door.  
“Thanks for all the stuff, find anything useful out there?” I ask happily  
“Er, yeah” he mutters putting the bag down and he pulls out a large cream thick knitted woolly jumper and lobs it at me. It was just like my other one but clean.  
“Thank you” I say happily and put it straight on.  
Finally we pack up and leave as I could now carry my backpack. My back still burned a little when my t-shirt would rub against the slowly healing scars but it was my stomach cut that was playing up, it wasn't as deep as I thought but it bloody hurt, I guess the thin cuts always do, it was like a paper cut just longer and a bit thicker.  
Walking we came back to a forest as Daryl put the map away, a short cut through the forest and we should be in another town in 2 days.  
Walking through the forest, Daryl 5 feet in front scoping ahead I suddenly hear a moan to my right and turn to see a walker coming at me from behind a tree, instantly I drop my bag making it easier to fight the thing away and go for my knife in my holster with my right hand as my left raised to push the thing back, I place my arm under his chin on his neck as his hands grip my thick jumper and his jaw moved furiously trying to get a bite out of me, with an agitated war cry I finally release my knife and stab it in the head and the thing goes limp putting all it's weight on me and I wail and fall back unable to carry the weight.  
Daryl was right there as I fell grabbing the dead thing off of me and launching it a few feet away.  
“Shit Ebony ya ok?” he kneels besides me and strokes my cheek looking all over for a scratch or bite, I hiss in pain as I try and get up and bite my lip closing my eyes.  
“Stomach” I pant leaning my head back on the dirt ground trying to stop the tears and get through the pain.  
I feel the cold air nip my stomach as Daryl raises my top and jumper over my chest to examine the damage.  
I moan in pain when I feel him touch the skin around my cut.  
Last I knew it was healing, now I was panicked.  
“What's wrong?” I ask trying to hide how scared I was though my voice seemed so small compared to his  
“Ya reopened ya wound, nothing serious, just a little in the middle, ya ok?”  
"Fuckin hurts" I complain  
"The small cuts always do" he says causing me to smile. Great minds think alike.  
I take a few deep breathes and push back the tear and then get angry.  
“Stupid fucking rotters!” I shout whisper and feel the urge to kick the damn thing  
Suddenly Daryl stops moving and it's deadly silent  
“What?” I ask alarmed looking round hoping I hadn't drew any things attention  
“Nothing” he says and pulls his bag in front of him opening it to find whatever he's after and then I realise what I did, I said rotters, I hadn't said that since ... and suddenly my mind turned back to Emily.  
Its quiet as Daryl fixes me up, re dressing my bandages and helping me up.  
"Alright, that should do, change of plan though, we head for the road and hope there's a building, can't have ya out here with a fresh cut"  
"Ill live another day out here" I say as I pick my bag up again and give a look to the walker that nearly had me, causing me to re think that last sentence  
"I know, you're too stubborn to die" I smile and Daryl smiles back then he tilts his head for me to follow him and we make our way in the other direction, towards the road instead of deeper through the forest.  
Just as we break through the tree line to the road with the town Daryl mention in sight I see a white speck in the corner of my eye and look to see it's snowing, I pull a face, just what I bloody need.  
"Timing" Daryl says and we look to each other, both not looking amused and we both smile at our reaction to the snow.  
"Come on" he says and we head for the town in search for supplies and more importantly our siblings and old group, I hoped we'd find them soon.

A week later

The snow had melted away now, the weather warming up slightly though it was far from warm just yet.  
The nights were longer and the days shorter still and the sun was beginning to set so we knew we'd have to find a place to stay soon.  
We were currently walking through another damn town, I wasn't sure how many towns we had been to so far but I was starting to get pissed off of searching, I missed my sister and I missed Glenn and Rick and Carl and well all the group, I was losing hope fast and Daryl knew it, there had to be something to survive for other than the small hopes of finding people.  
I find a smile on my face when I reach the back storage room of the shop, it still filled with boxes, I look around and read the boxes, knives, chopping boards, bin bags, washing up liquid, candy bars  
"Candy" I squeak happily like a school girl being asked out by her date, I rip at the sellotape and open the box to see the box full of hershey's then I look around some more, they had to sell other chocolate bars right, wrong, me and Daryl searched every box, we found mouldy food and edible food so it was a good find.  
I ate a bar as I filled my bag with chocolate, Daryl filling his bag with smokes we found, once all set we sat on the floor resting for a little, Daryl passing me a cigarette and holding up a light for me to light it with, I cough at how the smoke burnt my throat, I forgot it hurts after months of not smoking, Daryl chuckles and I join in through the coughing and nudge him, it gets easier after a few tokes and I start to enjoy it, happy we have smokes to help us through the next few weeks if we were careful.  
Though we didn't anticipate bumping in to anyone living any time soon though shock hit our system as the bell above the door jingled after our fags and 2 men stood in the door way, mouths agape staring at us as we did them, only a second of shock passed through Daryl before his weapon was raised and he's pushing me behind him out of harms way, the men held their hands up in surrender, their guns clearly visible, that must be a good sigh I thought staring wide eyed at them, they had weapons yet wasn't using them against us  
"Daryl" I mutter but he keeps his eyes on the men in front of us, after running in to men before he was not easily trusting.  
"Were just here for supplies, if this is your turf we will leave" the man says, his hands still in the air  
"We were just leaving" Daryl says and the man nods  
"We don't want trouble" I say trying to be nice, these men didn't look the bad type but you could never be too sure these days.  
"Trust me, neither do we" the other man says  
"You look familiar" the man who entered first said to me stepping forward but Daryl raised his crossbow just a little bit more and stepped in front of me to shield me from him and the man stepped back raising his hands again. It was dark and dingy in the store as it was big and didn't have many windows, I could barely make out his face not that I recognized him from what I could make out, I don't think he was a full American, that's for sure.  
"Ya know him?" Daryl asks me low enough for only me to hear  
"Not that I can tell" I say back just as low  
"She don't know ya" Daryl says in a slightly threatening way tilting his head a little and the man nods  
"You two alone out here" the other man asks  
"What's it to you" Daryl orders  
"N-nothing just, we got a town of people not far from here, G likes to take in people .. if your interested" he says  
"G?" I question  
"Guillermo?" Daryl asks and the men shake their heads and the man who said he recognized me speaks up  
"The governor" me and Daryl share a look before looking back to them.  
"He's a good man, took me in, we got walls and about 80 people, women children, even damn pets" he says  
I look to Daryl and he looks at me, I give him a look to say it sounds perfect and he shakes his head and looks back to the men  
"We have 6 men at a time guarding the only way in and out of the town, Colin here even likes to hunt, not that he's good at it" the closer man says about the man stood behind him at the door and he laughs scratching his head embarrassed and I smile.  
"What's the catch?" Daryl asks and I look intrigued towards Colin and the nameless man in front of us.  
"No catch, just gotta make sure ya pulling your own weight, people go on runs, guard the walls, keep places tidy, got a doctor and scientist, a couple teachers, there's plenty of jobs, people all do their own thing to pull together" the nameless guy says.  
"Think it's worth checking out?" I ask Daryl quietly  
"I don't trust em" he says and I scowl in annoyance  
"What?" he asks also annoyed  
"This sounds perfect yet your turning it down" I say keeping quiet as the men watch us talk  
"Can't trust strangers, you know that better than anyone" he says and I stay quiet shocked at how he's bring that up, we never bring that up ... ever!  
"I ..." I exhale and grip the top of my nose pulling courage from somewhere and I look Daryl in the eyes  
"I have followed your lead on everything, going where you want to go, staying as long as you want to stay somewhere, I never ask you for anything for once let me make a call, let me follow my gut on this Daryl"  
He sighs in annoyance  
"Ya seriously want to follow this guy back to a town full of people we don't know?"  
I shrug and he shakes his head and paces a little looking very pissed off  
"They could all be killers Eb!"  
"I doubt 80 people in a town would agree on killing new comers, they were all new comers at one point right?" he shakes his head.  
"How da you know theres 80 of em, could be a trap" he says and now I'm shaking mine  
"They're not forcing us and I know you could take them out with your crossbow before they could even reach for their weapons" I say hoping a compliment will help me win this battle  
"I just can't believe you want to go with these men after" he huffs  
"Ya know what fine, we will go but if they stab us in the back you best pray we don't make it out of there"  
"That a threat?" I ask shocked  
"What do you think"  
I scowl and look over to the men  
"We'd like to see this town, if that's ok?"  
The man smiles wide  
"I'm happy to hear it, I'm Martinez by the way" he says stepping forward and I meet him half way to shake his hand, Daryl's crossbow follows Martinez and I look to Daryl, we glare at each other and finally he drops it.  
"This place has plenty of things I'm sure a town could use, in the back" I say and he nods and they go to the back room, me close behind and Daryl lose behind me  
We help them load their jeep and then get in our car we had found and follow behind them.  
We slowed when we got to a street with a gate at the end, Martinez waved his hand out the wined down window and the gates slowly opened and we pulled up in to another street though this one was clean with no over grown grass or dead bodies lying around or walking around, it was clean, tidy and amazing to look at.  
The sun was fully down now and the street was dark give or take a few lights and candles from windows.  
The street seemed empty apart from men that was sat watch, a few came to the car to help with the bags.  
"Ya found survivors?" a black man asks with big messy hair, Martinez nods at him  
"Ill go get the gov" he says and walks off in to a near by building.  
Martinez passes a bag to Colin and says something and gets another bag while me and Daryl stand close near the path out the way taking everything in, including the stares.  
A few minutes later the man with the afro comes back out again with another cleaner looking man who I assumed was the governor.  
"Let me do the talkin" Daryl says and I scoff  
"No chance, well get kicked out if-" I stop myself as he approaches and looks us both over and Martinez comes over.  
"Where'd you find them?" the man asks Martinez  
"That town 20 miles out" the other man nods then smiles at me and Daryl steps forward protectively and the man looks to Daryl, Daryl giving his ever popular glare.  
"Well you can call me the Governor like everyone else" he says holding out his hand to Daryl, Daryl just stares at his hand like its going to bite him for a minute but I was happy I didn't have to kick him when he finally accepted the hand shake  
I then shake the man's hand  
"Im Ebony and that's Daryl" I say and Martinez and the Governor share a look before they look at us both  
"What?" Daryl asks and the governor smiles  
"Nothing, you hungry?"  
"No" Daryl says abruptly and I give him a side glare  
This was his town and if Daryl couldn't play nice we wont have a place to stay the night and I know I wouldn't hear the end of it, he'd probably say it was all my fault, men!  
"Well, any of you two have injuries?" he asks  
"No"  
I look down at my stomach as Daryl replies, thankful it's practically healed  
"All right, follow me" he says and starts walking down the street, another man I hadn't noticed stepped to his side and started talking to him about something and me and Daryl shared a look before following the man to a small office type room, not much there mostly just a table and chairs, he lights a few candles, the guy who I didn't know the name of, he just had glasses nodded his quiet goodbye and left.  
The governor waved his hand at the seats opposite him for me and Daryl to sit down.  
"So if your going to stay here I need to make a few things clear" he says putting his hands together on the table in front of him leaning forward.  
"This is my town, people have died to make it what it is now, good men and I wont let anyone mess that up, you follow my rules, be nice and you'll enjoy it here, you got a skill you let me know"  
"Now for safety reasons i want you to hand over your weapons till you can be trusted"  
"When will we get them back?" i ask before Daryl can open his mouth  
"That depends, ill keep them up safe you have my word"  
I was surprised when Daryl put his crossbow on the table so I followed suit with my 3 knives and bat then I remembered Daryl has a knife in his boot he hadn't gotten out and like an idiot I have given all mine up. I'm sure Daryl will remind me of how much of an idiot I am when we are alone.


	17. Chapter 17

After the meeting and talk with the Governor we get given a room and told to shower and sleep and we will meet again in the morning, Martinez locking us in the room which Daryl didn't like but he brought clean towels and 2 apples.  
Daryl lies back on the bed and bites into his apple  
"I don't get you" I say leaning against the wall with my arms crossed looking at him, he faces me chewing away with a glare  
"You haven't commented on the man's name 'the governor' you gave up your weapon without a word and your relaxed" I say  
"I don't trust I'm! I don't trust this town but I know if it comes down to it I won't need my crossbow to kill the son of a bitch!" I  snigger at his cockiness but his glare shows he is deadly serious  
"So why you behaved? trying to trick him your nice and weak so if it comes down to it he will get a nice surprise?" I joke and he takes another bite of his apple thinking his answer through before swallowing and answering me with a stern look.  
"Like ya said, ya follow my lead all the time, time I trusted you fer once n' we ain't staying long anyway, we rest, get clean and eat and in a few days when I get my weapon back were gone"  
"Thank you" I say seriously  
I knew Daryl hated it here and felt uncomfortable but he was doing this for me, letting me take control for once and it made me feel good about myself and my bond with Daryl, if he could trust me on something as big as this then clearly he trusts me more than he shows.  
"Pfft" Daryl scoffs shaking off my thanks and he gets up, lobbing his half eaten apple onto the bed and he checks out the shower.  
I start looking around finding clothes in the draws, men's clothes but no women so I decide on a large man's t-shirt to wear as a nightie and I find out some clothes for Daryl as he washes his face and hands and I put them on the bed.  
"Bagsy first in the shower" I say in the bathroom doorway watching with what little candle light there was at Daryl scrubbing his face with a washcloth.  
He leaves the bathroom with a snigger and I smile and grab my clothes.  
The shower was nice although freezing cold, my chattering teeth were worth feeling fresh and clean for the first time in about a year, lakes and rivers still don't leave you feeling all that fresh so clean shower water was pretty amazing.  
I look at my naked reflection in the bathroom mirror before putting my top on and turn around, for the first time I saw the damage that monster did to my back, 4 thick and long scars ran over my back in all angles in a shiny pink, I knew they'de scar.  
Thoughts go back to that dreadful day and how Daryl through all odds managed to somehow break free and save me, how I didn't know and it still bugged me to this day, would I ever know?  
I absent-mindedly run my fingers down my scar above my belly button and up till it ends below my breasts then bend my left knee, grateful my leg healed fine.  
With a sigh i turn from the mirror, this world had scarred me emotionally and physically, the scars there as a constant reminder of one of the worst days of my life, I didn't know what was worse, seeing my dad in pieces, my mom dying the same day, the day Emily left to never return, the day 4 people planned and attempted to kill me or the day I got captured and given these scars, they were all bad days I knew that much, I was just grateful I had Daryl here with me back then and now.  
Daryl's sat on the edge of the bed with a fag between his lips looking at his blade when I re-enter the only other room which worked as a bedroom and kitchen in one.  
There was a double bed on the wall next to the door we entered through, each side of the bed was a small bedside table each, to the left was a huge set of 4 draws, opposite the bed was the back wall with the window above the sink looking out to the street of this place, whatever that man had called it, along with a unit and a fridge to the right and a small round table with 2 chairs in the far left corner then on the right the door to the bathroom. It was tiny considering but it was also perfect, everything we needed was here and more.  
I noticed then that there was no settee and only a double bed so i sit on the bed and pick up the fag box at the side of Daryl's leg and take one out, he was using a cup with a bit of water in from the sink as an ash tray, we sit in silence for a few minutes smoking till Daryl goes in the shower and I climb in bed to try and get warm as I was still cold from the shower, not having a hair dryer wasn't helping either, god I miss all the little things.  
I was drifting off when Daryl emerged from the bathroom in grey joggers and a plain black t-shirt, it strangely didn't suit him, i had gotten so used to shirts, tanks and his leather jacket that I quietly snigger to myself at the sight of him looking almost normal, he was clean with wet hair that dangled over his eyes that he tried pushing away as he entered the room, his t-shirt clinging to his still damp skin and the candle light shining off his skin making him look ruggish yet handsome, I'd never seen Daryl as handsome before,he wasn't the type you'd fall for at first sight. trick of the candle light i guess and the fact he no longer looked like he fell down a hole and smelt like it too. I guess i was the same, I couldn't have looked or smelt too good before that shower either.  
I think back to when I first met Daryl, the typical hot-headed red neck that glared at me and only spoke to me because I was nice and had chocolate, I smile to myself at the thought.  
But no i had never looked at him and thought of his looks, if anything I hated him half the time, I guess Daryl's the type that grows on you, he's not as hot headed and mouthy as he used to be, he's quieted down more over the months showing me a new side to him.  
Once Daryl had stolen my brush to brush his long bangs away he hesitates before getting in to bed then he blows out the candle, turning his back to me and lying as far away as usual like he does in the tent and he says a quiet night before we both fall to sleep without another word.  
Even after everything we have been through together and how close we have come he still puts himself on the edge of the bed, if I hadn't of showered id have thought I smelled too bad, I used to think it was because he hated me but I liked to think that was over with now, even if I did make him come here, I knew a few days rest without watching our back 24/7 of the walking dead would make us feel better and to have showers and a bed was just an added bonus.  
The morning I wake feeling more refreshed than I have in, well I can't remember and it felt great. I keep my eyes closed and snuggle into the blanket enjoying the feeling of a mattress under me and sigh in content, I never wanted this to end, i stretch from my curled in position on my side to my back and knock Daryl's leg with my foot as I stretch.  
"Mornin ta you too" he teases and I face him and smile apologetically and he sits up, wiping the sleep from his eyes.  
Then I hear footsteps in the hall outside our room, no wait, two sets of footsteps, one a lot heavier and rushed than the other, I hear running and someone stops outside our door, me and Daryl look to each other when we hear Martinez's voice as he stood outside the door  
"I'm warning you now, it might not be him" he says to whoever is with him  
"Open the door" a voice says with anger, I didn't have time to think about why the voice sounded familiar when Martinez unlocks the door and a man comes barging in.  
He scans the room with his beady blue eyes and they fall on Daryl, not moving for a moment as we are all there staring in silence.  
"M-Merle?" Daryl finally stutters getting up from the bed and Merle smiles  
"Well fuck" Merle says coming up and hugging his brother full on, Daryl returning it instantly and I smiled and let them share their moment, Martinez stood in the doorway watching, even he had a small smile for the reunited brothers  
"Wait, if your here, where's Emily?" i ask not caring for their moment anymore  
Merle lets go of his brother and finally looks to me.  
"Well hi to you too sweetheart" he says and I stand up, not caring I'm technically wearing a nightly and step towards the man  
"Where is she?" I order and he smirks  
"Ya been stuck with this one, feel sorry for ya bro" Merle says with a laugh  
"She here?" Daryl asks surprising me and his brother  
"Yeah, she's here, Mar go get her" Merle orders, Martinez nods and leaves  
"So she's alive?" i ask with a smile  
"Oh yeah, unfortunately" with a hint of sarcasm in his tone so i refrain from commenting.  
"Well Merle, I'm glad your alive" I say grabbing my jeans and putting them on knowing the t-shirt covers everything  
"Ya two shagging?" Merle asks  
Daryl glares at his brother which causes me to smirk even now, re united by only a few minutes and already Merle's pissing us off.  
"No" I say and head for the door  
"Ill leave you two to catch up" I say leaving the room, shutting the door behind me and I pace the hall impatiently waiting for my sister.

I couldn't help but smile to myself as I paced, a mix of emotions and thoughts running through me.  
She was alive and here, we had finally found who we were looking for after all this time and god was it worth it, even after everything I and Daryl had gone through, it lead to here.  
I wondered if she would be happy to see me, would she have ended up resenting me for not going to look for her sooner? would she even want to see me?  
I couldn't help but get anxious and chew on my nails as i waited, the minutes passed like seconds as I walked about, my mind filling with doubt till I heard footsteps, I look instantly frozen in spot to see 2 figures heading towards me, one Martinez and the other my sister.  
I gasp as I make out her face, it really was her, she really was alive and she's smiling, hell I'm smiling so wide I'm surprised my lips haven't ripped, her steps get faster till she's literally power walking towards me, for some reason I'm rooted to the ground and I'm still blinking in to the distance as her slim arms come around me forcefully nearly knocking me back and she pulls me in for the biggest hug I have ever had, I could barely breathe but i didn't care, I finally click out of my daze and squeeze her back, tears falling down my face like a stream unable to hold back, they were here before I knew it and I cried in my older sisters arms.  
I pull back holding her at arms length to get a good look at her.  
Her hair had gotten slightly lighter and her face more defined but only a little, she looked older, like the months had been years, from stress or something else I wasn't sure but she was alive and kicking, that's all that matters. Her nose was runny and her eyes red from crying on me.  
We smiled at each other, I exhaled a small chuckle and wiped my cheeks and my sister pulled me in for another hug.  
"It's so fucking good to see you, I've missed you" she says and more tears flow easily at the sound of her voice  
"I've missed you too" I say awkwardly as I'm crying to the point my throat is hitching and I'm making silly noises but i didn't care i had my sister back.  
I notice Martinez was no longer here, I didn't even notice him leave.  
My sisters the one to pull back this time and she wipes my face of fresh tears and I wipe hers.  
"I'm so glad your alive" Emily says  
"You too, I never gave up on you" i say and she bites her lip and a tear falls down her face  
"I'm sorry Eb, for following Merle and not coming back, I .. I couldn't"  
I nod "It's ok Em, you can explain another time, that doesn't matter now" i say and she nods and looks to the door  
"I hear you've been travelling with Daryl, Merle in there with him?" she asks and I nod and she smiles, taking my hand she drags me to the door and we enter to see Merle and Daryl sitting on the bed, both with half-lit cigarettes in their hands.  
God I needed a fag.  
Smiles were all round as all four of us were in the same room together for the first time, in I don't know how long, it was a relief and amazing, all those months of travelling, living in the dangers of the outside world forgotten.  
"It's good to see you Daryl" Emily says and Daryl nods  
"You too" he says  
I sit on the bed, still holding my sisters hand and she follow me and sits beside me and Daryl passes me a cigarette and I give a nod of thanks to the brothers as Merle hands me the lighter.  
"Daryl says it's thanks to you ya came here" Merle says with a low calm un-Merle like tone and i smile  
"If that's your way of thanking me then your welcome" i tease and he smirks  
Its silent for a minute as i stare at Emily, still afraid that this could all just be a dream and get ripped away at any second.  
We spent the whole day together, catching up on everything.  
After Merle got handcuffed to the roof my sister cut him free and they started making their way back when they bumped in to the governor and a few people and as Merle was pissed off at officer friendly he didn't want to go back their but they wouldn't allow Emily to go back on her own as it was too dangerous, Emily practically hates this place and the people in it because they wouldn't let her leave and no one would go with her. Merle says he never stole no van so whoever stole our vehicle that day is a mystery to us all.  
Merle and my sister are no longer together, they have had many ups and downs and arguments because of me and Daryl and Merle not coming back to us but I hope that will stop now.  
Merle is the governors right-hand man as they call it and as Daryl is Merle's brother he is aloud his crossbow, me my weapons too.  
"Seems we will be staying after all" I say with a smile to Daryl and he smiles back.  
I don't leave Emily's side all day, I even stay in her room in the building next door, Merle staying with Daryl for some bonding time as Emily called it though as I found out the brothers went for a ride on Merle's bike.  
It was amazing, we lay in her bed talking till sun up and slept half the day away.  
It was nice having human contact, especially my sisters, we lay close, our arms touching and holding hands under the covers, a small yet big reminder of how we have each other again and will always have each others back from now on.  
The smallest touches could say so many words with her, we were 2 sides to one soul, there wasn't one without the other with us, it was us both or none at all.  
It was odd though, something I couldn't explain but it just felt .. off, like something wasn't right but I couldn't put my finger on it, I just ignored it.  
We only woke before nightfall because Merle came in calling us damn lazy shits that it's around 5 pm and that he's been guarding all day while we wasted it away.  
It was strange seeing Merle acting so manly and protective, Daryl hung back leaning against the open door just watching his brother interact with us.  
I noticed Daryl had his crossbow finally, he didn't look right without it.  
"My weapons?" I ask as our siblings were arguing about Merle's manliness.  
"In our room"  
I nod "Got any smokes?"  
He digs into his breast pocket in his open shirt showing some black vest top underneath and he opens the box holding it out to me.  
3 left "We got more?" I ask  
He nods so I take 2, putting one behind my ear and the other in my mouth, Daryl raises his left eyebrow with a smirk and I shrug holding my hand out for the light which he gives me after putting the last fag behind his ear putting the empty fag box on the side for Merle.  
"Coffee?" Merle asks and Emily laughs at my smile  
"Never thought id drink coffee again" I say after Merle handed me the mug and I took in the beautiful aroma  
"They have tins of the stuff in storage, everything gets shared out equally once a week, everything from runs goes in storage for people to sort, Martinez had a lucky run with a crate of coffee" my sister says sipping her cup, clearly more used to the heat as I was.  
The last time I had a hot drink was the coco at the quarry, that was probably over a year ago now easily.  
The slightest heat burned my tongue with vengeance, by the time I started drinking Merle and Em had finished theirs, me and Daryl taking longer to adjust to heat above 70 degrees but damn it was good, coffee had never given me energy before the end of the world but after a year of living on basics I felt myself wanting to run, and I never run.  
Emily told me about how she teaches the children here which I was happy to hear and Merle told us a few things about the town that we should know.  
I would be given a job soon too apparently.  
"There are a few old people here so you can look after them, no one here did care like you apart from the nurse" Emily informs me  
"The gov's promised to leave ya a few days, t'catch up with us and chill, ain't nice out there" Merle says and Daryl nods  
"Don't we know it" I mutter and Emily holds my hand, she doesn't even know the half of it.  
That night after instant mash and beans with Merle and Emily we head back to our room.  
Daryl goes in the bathroom so I use this opportunity to change in to leggings and a long top Emily gave me, the most comfy I had been in clothes since forever, I loved this place more than I loved anything, and I loved a lot of things.

Maybe now life was finally going to cut me and Daryl a break, give us some time to rest for a while now we had found our siblings, surely that wasn't too much to ask for?


	18. Chapter 18

"Merle said we will get told our jobs tomorra, can guess what mine'l be" Daryl says as I climb into bed after using the bathroom, the Hunter sitting up checking his bolts.

"You'll be their new guard dog" I tease and Daryl gives me an unamused look and I smile.

"Bet I'll be a carer for the old" I say.

"Cause ya college degree?" Daryl asks lowly and I nod with a smile remembering my college days, it seems so long ago now.

It's quiet for a while as I allow myself to think back, then my mind turns to Daryl's past again.

"Did you ever go to college?" I ask and look at him to see his hands had stopped moving.

"What's it matter?" he asks not giving me eye contact and I shrug

"Just wondering, you never have a dream job or anything"

"Shit like that don't matter anymore" he says continuing to look over his pride and joy again.

"Come on I wonna know something about you" I admit

"I didn't think you cared" Daryl says putting the bow down and lying on his back in bed looking at the ceiling like I've been lying.

"Well, I do" I say and Daryl huffs and I smile and face him

"What did you do?" I ask and he shifts uncomfortably

"None of ya business" he retorts turning back to his old self for a moment and I frown and look away from him, I had never asked him questions about his life before this, if this was his reaction I'm glad.

I see Daryl face me from the corner of my eye but I don't meet his gaze and he bites his lip and looks back to the ceiling.

"Gonna ask Merle to talk to this Governor about getting another room" Daryl says

I soon face him that time, I'm not sure what my face was showing to Daryl but if it was anything how I was feeling I knew it must look like he had just slapped me across the face.

I knew I couldn't not sleep without somebody by my side but mainly, Daryl.

After what happened I have grown so dependant on him being here at all times, I needed him near me to feel safe enough to sleep or know he's at least in whisper distance. I knew I was being pathetic, I was 25? at least I think I am and yet the thought of sleeping alone petrifies me, I try hard to mask my face but it was too late, Daryl saw and he also looked pained.

"Only if you'll be ok"

I look down trying to hide the thoughts that got so easily displayed on my face when I was with Daryl.

And then it clicked, why it felt so strange lying next to Emily last night, it's because it wasn't Daryl, God I really did depend on him for way too much, time to man up and let him go, he can't be here all the time, especially here when we are surrounded by walls and people, it was time to let go and move on with another chapter, a better chapter.

"No, that sounds good" I say trying to sound honest and positive about the matter.

Daryl scrunches his features staring at me and I look up at him, forcing a smile

"Ill leave it a while, least till we can actually trust this place enough" Daryl says and I nod and he looks back up to the ceiling and I let out a small breathe of relief.

I stayed up a little longer that night after Daryl blew out the candles after talking about my sister and his brother. I just lay there thinking about everything, my sister was alive and well, no more dark thoughts of me might not being able to find her, it was a relief and I felt good but then there was the fact of Daryl.

I understand, it's weird us sharing a room even if rooms are scarse around here, small town like this with nothing to talk about people would gossip even though it's just a friendship, a damn strong one though weird, being thrown together unwillingly after the farm, to grow closer, id even go as far to call us friends by the time those men kidnapped me though we have had a lot more fallouts than most people in a life time, I was with him 24/7, i trust him with my life and i hoped he did me too.

To be with someone like that for so long then for them to suddenly not be with you would be weird, just thinking about it freaked me out and scared me, I guess it was like breaking a habit, I would have to get used to him no longer being there for me to have my back, he has his brother now, that's all he ever wanted and i have my sister, all I've ever wanted so i will live.

The sun was blinding when I woke, I opened my eyes to see the curtains open and I look around, Daryl was nowhere to be seen, just then as I'm sitting up the door bursts open, breaking the lock and in walks a man, I couldn't make out his face, the light still stinging my eyes making it hard to adjust, suddenly I'm getting dragged out the bed by my hair and on to the floor, more men come in though I'm on my knees, the man still had a tight clasp on my hair and all i could see was 3 pairs of feet by the door and a pair of legs in front of me.

Then i hear a laugh, echo and familiar, my stomach drops and I feel like I'm going to throw up or pass out, maybe both but i don't, instead i look up and see the face of the man that dragged me to the cottage all those months ago and beat me, he was here, in Woodbury with his men ready to finish what he started.

"DARYL!"

I scream before I even know what I'm doing, I look to the bed and scream again but he isn't there, all the men laugh this time, surrounding me. Suffocating me and I lash out but no matter what I did and as much as I screamed I couldn't break free and no one could save me.

I feel pressure on my shoulders and lash out, kicking and wailing my arms, I catch the bastard and my arms get pinned to my sides. I open my eyes to see Daryl above me, his eyes showed concern.

I'm panting and I can feel tears behind my eyes ready to spill, i blink them back and stare at Daryl

"Daryl?" I question then look to the door, still shut tight and locked then i look to the curtains, closed.

I let out a breathe and Daryl releases my arms then opens his mouth wide rubbing his jaw with a frown

"Ya alright?" he asks and i sit up and just blink

"Ya got a fucking punch on you" he says and I gasp

"I hit you?" I ask kneeling and going over to him to be pushed away

"S'fine" he says backing away as one of his arms holds me away, i frown and sit on my feet

"I'm sorry" I say and he shakes his head letting his hand go from just under my neck and he looks at me concerned again

"Another nightmare?"

I nod as I get out of bed.

"Thought they'd stopped" he says and I hear the mattress dip behind me.

"Me too" I say turning round to look at him. His eyes meet mine and I swear I see worry behind his eyes when the door rattles pulling our gases away and Daryl walks past me to open the door letting a very energetic Emily inside with a plastic container of ground coffee holding it up proudly.

"Look what I managed to get you!" she beams and I smile, pretending not to be shaken up by that nightmare.

"Oh my god you know where it is?" Emily asks that night as me, my sister and the Dixon's ate our powdered eggs on wheaty hard home made grilled bread.

"Yeah" Daryl answered for me as I had just taken a bite.

"The same van from when-" Merle got cut off way too fast by a loud Daryl saying a rushed yeah and Merle smirks and I give Daryl a questionable look and quickly swallow my food to see Emily giving the brothers a confused look.

"We on about the same van?" I ask Daryl.

Daryl's jaw is set and his nostrils flared at his brother as he breathes out another yeah at me.

Me and Emily look at each other for answers but have nothing as we hear Merle chuckle then shovel a mouth full of eggs in his mouth.

"Ok I'm confused, what is going on?" Emily questions the brothers, their death starring match and Daryl's tenseness making me feel like I'm missing out on something.

Daryl looks to Emily, her eyebrows raised then he looks to me and I give him the exact same look and he grabs his water ignoring my sister's question and Merle chuckles again and I look to him.

"You never even told her?" Merle asks his younger brother

"Didn't happen!" he says in defence

"Only cause that officer prick left me in Atlanta!"

"That's your fault, not Ricks! Besides it was your idea, not mine!" Daryl says, their voices beginning to grow louder with the conversation as me and Emily are sat in the dark at what they're actually arguing about this time.

"Tell me what?" I ask but it seems my answer went unheard.

"My fault?!" Merle stands and Daryl shortly follows as they glare at each other looking ready to kill, me and my sister in the crossfire.

"So it was me that cuffed myself to that roof, huh?" Merle yells

"Nah it was your stupid ass that made him have to do that!"

"Merle!" Emily warns and the older hunter growls and glares at my sister and I step closer.

"Can you both sit down and shut up!" I order causing both Dixon's to glare at me.

I stay my ground and make it clear I'm not putting up with their crap.

Daryl huffs and grabs his leather vest and heads for the door.

The door slams shut and I go to give Merle an insult or two and give Chase when my sister catches my interest.

"Tell who what Merle, what we're you two on about?"

 

"What do you mean you were going to steal our van? with our supplies!" Emily shouts in a rage once Merle had explained what the brothers had been arguing about.  
Merle chuckles and looks between us both, both staring daggers at the dixon brother.  
He rolls his eyes and shrugs defensively  
"What? they were there, did you honestly think me and Daryl were going to stick around with officer do good and you boring shits at camp, hell no" he says shaking his head then he smiles  
"Me and Daryl were gonna rob that camp blind and move on"  
"There were children" I say quietly enough for Merle to question what i said.  
I look up to him with a new hatred  
"There were children, Carl, Sophia, we couldn't hunt, you might as well have slit our throats in the night, it's the same thing" i say and Merle sighs and I clench my fist and he stands up eyeing my hand with a raised eyebrow  
"Listen sweet cheeks, stealing shit ain't the same as killin, you'd have survived"  
"Barely!" Emily says "you know how long it took us to get all that stuff, Dave died to get that stuff!" she says and I look at her to see the rage behind her eyes, stronger than before  
"The hells Dave?" Merle asks looking dumb founded  
"Don't even say his name" Emily says stepping forward and Merle licks the inside of his cheek as they have a stand off  
"I'm going after Daryl" I say knowing Emily can handle Merle, hell she knows how to handle him unlike me.  
"Yeah well just remember he was in on this too, ain't all my fault" he says defending himself  
"Yeah but who's idea was it" I yell before walking out the apartment, slamming the door before Merle could even give me an answer though things seemed quiet on his end as i walked down the corridor.  
I wasn't stupid, I knew it was Merle's idea and Daryl would follow his brother to hell and back, he even went through it just to find him. It was stupid even arguing about it, it didn't even happen.

"You know you're not allowed out here after dark" I say to a still pissed off Daryl when I finally find him standing up against the wall not far from our building.  
I lean up against the wall next to him and look to the men Sat on the wall the other side of the street just barely visible from here, they weren't paying us any attention.  
The streets deadly silent it's almost eerie.  
"I know he pisses you off but he's your brother, I think they're meant to piss you off"  
I look up to him but he's still looking at the floor so I sigh and light up a cigarette. From the bud at Daryl's feet I'd say he's already had one.  
"I knew Merle was up to something back then, the look you two shared when that van of supplies was mentioned, it was obvious"  
Daryl finally looks at me and I smile  
"I'm glad you didn't take the supplies and go, even with Merle gone you could have stole the van when you got back from that hunt but you didn't and that's because your nothing like your brother"  
Daryl shifts his weight and turns to look at me but I smile showing him I wasn't here to judge.  
"Couldn't have stolen it even if I wanted ta" Daryl says and I give him a confused look.  
"Ya were asleep on top of it when I got back, remember Glenn tryin ta wake your lazy ass up" I chuckle lowly at the thought even though back then it was a bad time.  
"Yeah, I fell to sleep waiting for you to get back from that Damn hunt, took your sweet time!" I tease.  
"You'd a been fine if ya had gotten some sleep"  
"How'd you know I hadn't slept?" I ask surprised  
"Everyone knew, didn't help ya fell to sleep on Glenn" I smile again at the mention of Glenn.  
"So how did you bust up ya knuckles that day?" Daryl asks me.  
It takes me a moment to remember what he's on about and I smirk.  
"Thought you didn't care?" I tease  
"I don't" he replies, his tone also playful and I chuckle.  
"I remember yelling at Shane to let me go back for my sister but he wouldn't let me and I punched a tree a few times in anger"  
Daryl gives an amused hum at my answer and we're quiet again for a minute. "Look I wont lie and say I'm not pissed for what you and Merle were going to do, the supplies in that van cost a life, a friend and to lose that well..." I take a deep breathe and look at the cigarette between my fingers and I feel Daryl's eyes on me. "But I don't see the point in holding a grudge, it didn't happen so it doesn't matter" I look up to him and he gives me a guilty look.

"It's fine, I forgive you" I say in a cheeky way and we both smile and I finish off the rest of my fag.

"Don't stay out here too long" I say as I stomp out my fag. Daryl gives me a nod and I head back inside the building.

When I get back to the room Merle was thankfully gone and Emily seemed quite calm.

I give her a questioning look and she shrugs

"We yelled, I punched him, he said crap about forgiveness as it's the end of the world and i told him to get out of my sight" she says as I join her sat at the table, I laugh taking a hold of my luke warm coffee

"You?" she asks amused

"I told him I don't care, that was then this is now" I say and my sister gives me a funny look

“So you and Daryl?” she asks

“What about us?” I ask alarmed

“Out there, travelling together for months … alone” she pries, the last word came with a eyebrow wiggle I instantly get what she's getting at and roll my eyes shaking my head

“No were not together and nothing happened, never crossed my mind” I say

“You liar, I saw that small flinch you do when you lie” she teases and I look at her shocked.

My sister although it's been months since I've seen her knows me better than I know myself, had I thought about him like that? Of course I had, who was I kidding, yeah we argued at first and I thought I actually hated the guy but we grew close, had a few laughs and yes behind all that dirt and the dick act he puts up he is a kind hearted and handsome man though it's only lately i have properly thought about it.

"Honestly" I say trying to defend myself as I try to think of an excuse to bolt right through that door away from my sister questions

"You can lie to everyone here, you can even lie to yourself but there is one person you can't lie to Ebony Grace and that's your twin sister!" she says and I groan looking down, damn her.

“OK fine” I admit with a smile “I thought of it but the thought of you and Merle stopped me even looking at him that way” I admit and she frowns confused "Plus I kinda hated him at the time" Emily laughs as I think of all the things we have been through together.

"He's a great man Emily, he really is, I don't know how long I'd have lasted out there if it wasn't for him, I owe him everything, I look up to him even, i mean yeah he wasn't the easiest guy to travel with, he had his tempers and is missing a filter on that mouth of his but ... I dunno" i say shrugging trying to find the right words to show how grateful I am of having this man in my life

"He's like my guardian angel just disguised as a devil" I say and Emily laughs

"That, little sister was, kinda gay but nice" she says with a big smile and I feel my cheeks warming, oh man. I smile at her then look to my hands thinking about him.

"Do you love him?"

Emily's question caught me off guard and I look to her with an unsure expression

"Never crossed my mind, looking up to and loving aren't the same thing, it's only since we got here I've seen him in another light" I admit and Emily nods

"What have you two been through to make you think of him as a guardian angel Eb?"

I look at her but I can't answer her question and she sighs

"I've never known you look to anyone like you do him, it's weird it's like.. I dunno... like you're both each others protectors"

I smile happy she sees us that way, is that what we are, out to protect each other, I guess we were, it was a nice thought. Thankfully the subject was dropped as Emily put another pot of water to heat for another drink and we lay in bed and spoke for hours, although my sister felt like a prisoner here when she first arrived she admitted although she isn't keen on the governor he does alright and we are safe here, my sister works as a teacher here and loves it, she's even aloud on runs with Martinez or Merle sometimes, that held hopes hight for me, maybe I could go out on runs, show them I'm not weak and can help more than just look after old people.

Finally my sister fell asleep, our fingers lightly intertwined, it was nice here sleeping with my sister again, this was what I went through hell for and it was worth it, all of it.

After breakfast we head out as Emily had some children to teach, she asked me along so I said id join her after I got the fags off Daryl and she laughed and hugged me and I headed back to mine and Daryl's room to find it empty so i made my way to the second floor to number 13 and knocked to have Merle open the door with a frown

“Nice to see you too” I joke and he smiles

“Just surprised you're here, why ya not with ya sis?” he asks as he steps aside letting me in

“She's gone to teach” I say

“I know she teaches” he says as I look around and I smile as I spot Daryl cleaning his bolts on the settee and he smiles back at me

“Just thought you'd be with her” he says as he closes the door and lets me sit on his bed

“I said I'd join her in a bit just wanted to check on you both, you made up quick” I say and look back over to Daryl and Merle sniggers and offers me a glass of water which I kindly accept

I can't help but smile at how laid back Daryl is for once and the pure fact that he's finally found his brother.

“Whats got you so 'appy” Merle asks and Daryl snorts, yep stupid question, my smile glare makes him realise this and he laughs again

“It's great to see you again Merle” I say and he snorts

“Really, last I remember you threatened to chop my balls off last time we poke” he says but his smile shows he doesn't care and I return the smile, what is it with the Dixon's never forgetting, they're like elephants with their memory's.

“Sorry bout that” I say and he nods with a smirk

“Nah that's alright, can make it up to me” he says with a wink and Daryl looks over to us both and I smirk

“You haven't changed a bit have you” I say

“No sir, nothing can change me” he says as he looks at his brother with a smirk and Daryl puts his crossbow down with the bolts positioned securely on the holder on the back all clean.

“Got any fags left?” I ask Daryl and he smiles

“So that's why you're here” he says and I scowl

“How dare you” I say as he reaches for his bag not far from his feet and he eyes me knowing I'm not all being honest

“OK a little but I did also want to check you were both in one piece” I admit looking between the brothers cautiously, neither of them held bruises which was a plus. Merle smirks and Daryl smiles as he pulls out the tin of roll ups and lobs me one, I smile catching the stick and close my eyes smelling it, god I needed this. Daryl whistles getting me out of my little moment and lobs his metal petrol lighter and I light up and Merle passes me an ashtray nearly full with fag and roll up buds.

Merle says he has watch soon and he's dragging Daryl with him to join, Daryl didn't seem to mind this so after my fag and glass of water I thank Merle and say good bye to Daryl and head outside to hunt down the school, if I was right it was only at the end of the street.

After finding it I walk in to see a room of about 8 kids all different ages, they seemed between 6 and 12 and they all look at me and Emily beams at me dragging me to the front of class

“Everyone this is my twin sister Ebony” she says showing me off and all the kids are smiling at me, it was obvious with the way they talked they had all heard about me, no thanks to Emily I bet.

Half the lesson was about me than actual teaching but the attention off the kids was nice especially hearing all the nice things my sister had told them about me, I couldn't help the smiles at my sister as she beamed happily at me with the kids.

They only had a few hours of 'school' nothing like it was 'back in the day' as we refer to before the apocalypse.

Just before school was ending the Governor popped his head through the door and pulled me away saying he needed to steal me for an hour, my sister nods and he leads me over to the fence where Daryl sat with Merle standing looking down the street with his rifle

“Merle, ok if I rob your brother for a bit?” he asks

“Sure thing Gov” Merle says looking at him the same way my sister did, curiously but it was obvious he owned the town and he'd want to talk to us again.

He leads us to his apartment again and asks us to sit and offers us a drink, we both decline a cup of whisky as it was probably only around 12 or 1, not that I kept track of it any more, just used the sun as a guesstimate.

"Merle said we will get told our jobs tomorra, can guess what mine'l be" Daryl says as I climb in to bed after using the bathroom, the Hunter sitting up checking his bolts.

"You'll be their new guard dog" I tease and Daryl gives me an unamused look and I smile.

"Bet I'll be a carer for the old" I say.

"Cause ya college degree?" Daryl asks lowly and I nod with a smile remembering my college days, it seems so long ago now.

Its quiet for a while as I allow myself to think back then my mind turns to Daryl's past again.

"Did you ever go to college?" I ask and look at him to see his hands had stopped moving.

"What's it matter?" he asks not giving me eye contact and I shrug

"Just wondering, you never have a dream job or anything"

"Shit like that don't matter anymore" he says continuing to look over his pride and joy again.

"Come on I wonna know something about you" I admit

"I didn't think you cared" Daryl says putting the bow down and lying on his back in bed looking at the ceiling like I've been lying.

"Well, I do" I say and Daryl huffs and i smile and face him

"What did you do?" I ask and he shifts uncomfortably

"None of ya business" he retorts turning back to his old self for a moment and I frown and look away from him, I had never asked him questions about his life before this, if this was his reaction I'm glad.

I see Daryl face me from the corner of my eye but I don't meet his gaze and he bites his lip and looks back to the ceiling.

"Gonna ask Merle to talk to this Governor about getting another room" Daryl says

I soon face him that time, I'm not sure what my face was showing to Daryl but if it was anything how i was feeling I knew it must look like he had just slapped me across the face.

I knew I couldn't not sleep without somebody by my side but mainly, Daryl!

After what happened I have grown so dependant on him being here at all times, I needed him near me to feel safe enough to sleep or know he's at least in whisper distance. I knew I was being pathetic, I was 25? at least I think I am and yet the thought of sleeping alone petrifies me, I try hard to mask my face but it was too late, Daryl saw and he also looked pained.

"Only if you'll be ok"

I look down trying to hide the thoughts that got so easily displayed on my face when I was with Daryl.

And then it clicked, why it felt so strange lying next to Emily last night, it's because it wasn't Daryl, god i really did depend on him for way too much, time to man up and let him go, he can't be here all the time especially here when we are surrounded by walls and people, it was time to let go and move on with another chapter, a better chapter.

"No that sounds good" I say trying to sound honest and positive about the matter.

Daryl scrunches his features staring at me and I look up at him, forcing a smile

"Ill leave it a while, least till we can actually trust this place enough" Daryl says and I nod and he looks back up to the ceiling and I let out a small breathe of relief.

I stayed up a little longer that night after Daryl blew out the candles after talking about my sister and his brother. I just lay there thinking about everything, my sister was alive and well, no more dark thoughts of me might not being able to find her, it was a relief and I felt good but then there was the fact of Daryl.

I understand, it's weird us sharing a room even if rooms are scarse around here, small town like this with nothing to talk about people would gossip even though it's just a friendship, a damn strong one though weird, being thrown together unwillingly after the farm, to grow closer, id even go as far to call us friends by the time those men kidnapped me though we have had a lot more fallouts than most people in a life time, I was with him 24/7, I trust him with my life and i hoped he did me too.

To be with someone like that for so long then for them to suddenly not be with you would be weird, just thinking about it freaked me out and scared me, I guess it was like breaking a habit, I would have to get used to him no longer being there for me to have my back, he has his brother now, that's all he ever wanted and i have my sister, all I've ever wanted so i will live.

The sun was blinding when I woke, I opened my eyes to see the curtains open and I look around, Daryl was nowhere to be seen, just then as I'm sitting up the door bursts open, breaking the lock and in walks a man, I couldn't make out his face, the light still stinging my eyes making it hard to adjust, suddenly I'm getting dragged out the bed by my hair and on to the floor, more men come in though I'm on my knees, the man still had a tight clasp on my hair and all I could see was 3 pairs of feet by the door and a pair of legs in front of me.

Then i hear a laugh, echo and familiar, my stomach drops and I feel like I'm going to throw up or pass out, maybe both but I don't, instead I look up and see the face of the man that dragged me to the cottage all those months ago and beat me, he was here, in Woodbury with his men ready to finish what he started.

"DARYL!"

I scream before I even know what I'm doing, I look to the bed and scream again but he isn't there, all the men laugh this time, surrounding me. Suffocating me and I lash out but no matter what I did and as much as I screamed I couldn't break free and no one could save me.

I feel pressure on my shoulders and lash out, kicking and wailing my arms, I catch the bastard and my arms get pinned to my sides. I open my eyes to see Daryl above me, his eyes showed concern.

I'm panting and I can feel tears behind my eyes ready to spill, i blink them back and stare at Daryl

"Daryl?" I question then look to the door, still shut tight and locked then i look to the curtains, closed.

I let out a breathe and Daryl releases my arms then opens his mouth wide rubbing his jaw with a frown

"Ya alright?" he asks and I sit up and just blink

"Ya got a fucking punch on you" he says and I gasp

"I hit you?" I ask kneeling and going over to him to be pushed away

"S'fine" he says backing away as one of his arms holds me away, i frown and sit on my feet

"I'm sorry" I say and he shakes his head letting his hand go from just under my neck and he looks at me concerned again

"Another nightmare?"

I nod as I get out of bed.

"Thought they'd stopped" he says and I hear the mattress dip behind me.

"Me too" I say turning round to look at him. His eyes meet mine and I swear I see worry behind his eyes when the door rattles pulling our gases away and Daryl walks past me to open the door letting a very energetic Emily inside with a plastic container of ground coffee holding it up proudly.

"Look what I managed to get you!" she beams and I smile, pretending not to be shaken up by that nightmare.

"Oh my god you know where it is?" Emily asks that night as me, my sister and the Dixon's ate our powdered eggs on wheaty hard home made grilled bread.

"Yeah" Daryl answered for me as I had just taken a bite.

"The same van from when-" Merle got cut off way too fast by a loud Daryl saying a rushed yeah and Merle smirks and I give Daryl a questionable look and quickly swallow my food to see Emily giving the brothers a confused look.

"We on about the same van?" I ask Daryl.

Daryl's jaw is set and his nostrils flared at his brother as he breathes out another yeah at me.

Me and Emily look at each other for answers but have nothing as we hear Merle chuckle then shovel a mouth full of eggs in his mouth.

"Ok I'm confused, what is going on?" Emily questions the brothers, their death starring match and Daryl's tenseness making me feel like I'm missing out on something.

Daryl looks to Emily, her eyebrows raised then he looks to me and I give him the exact same look and he grabs his water ignoring my sister's question and Merle chuckles again and I look to him.

"You never even told her?" Merle asks his younger brother

"Didn't happen!" he says in defence

"Only cause that officer prick left me in Atlanta!"

"That's your fault, not Ricks! Besides it was your idea, not mine!" Daryl says, their voices beginning to grow louder with the conversation as me and Emily are sat in the dark at what they're actually arguing about this time.

"Tell me what?" I ask but it seems my answer went unheard.

"My fault?!" Merle stands and Daryl shortly follows as they glare at each other looking ready to kill, me and my sister in the crossfire.

"So it was me that cuffed myself to that roof, huh?" Merle yells

"Nah it was your stupid ass that made him have to do that!"

"Merle!" Emily warns and the older hunter growls and glares at my sister and I step closer.

"Can you both sit down and shut up!" I order causing both Dixon's to glare at me.

I stay my ground and make it clear I'm not putting up with their crap.

Daryl huffs and grabs his leather vest and heads for the door.

The door slams shut and I go to give Merle an insult or two and give Chase when my sister catches my interest.

"Tell who what Merle, what we're you two on about?".

“So I gathered your plan on leaving us was to continue the search for Merle and Emily, I take it thats no longer needed?” The governor asks as we are all sat at the table again and Daryl just simply nods

The governor nods with a small smile and looks to me

“I hear from Martinez you cared for old people and your sister said you was learning care at college, that right?” he asks

“Yeah” I say and he smiles

“We got 5 old people here, only one that needs attention really but it wont be like that forever, this town needs a girl like you, you'd earn your keep by looking after my people” he says and I just nod and he smiles and looks at Daryl

“Merle vouches your good with that bow” He says eyeing the bow at Daryls feet as he carries it with him everywhere. Daryl just eyes him wondering what hes going to as of him

“Youd be useful on runs and watch, you can do both, or either, up to you” he says and Daryl chews his thumb in thought.

“So am I right in saying your both going to stay now?" he asks and I look to Daryl who just keeps his eyes on the Governor

“Can't see Merle wantin to leave, im happy here if he is” Daryl says then looks to me and I smile at him saying hes going to stay and he gives me a small smile and I mimic thank you from my lips and he nods

“And Ebony?” he asks although I think it's obvious I'm staying

“My sisters here and she likes it here plus there are old people that need me” I say with a smile and the Governor smiles at us both

“I'm glad to hear it” he says with the raise of his glass

“You both happy where your situated in the building with Merle and Emily, got no other spare rooms im afraid, if ya want splitting up can offer one of you a room in the hotel at the other end of the street up?” he asks and me and Daryl just look at each other for a minute thinking.

Did I want to be split from Daryl? He's all I've had for months and honestly the thought of being away from him scared me a little and to be split up with one of us so far away from our family and each other, I didn't like it but I also knew people would think it weird two people sharing, suddenly my mind changes and I stare deeply in to Daryl's eyes to see he's considering it fuck it, we travelled together and depended one each other, all we care about is each other and Merle and Emily.

I end up silently pleading him with my eyes to not suggest splitting up and finally Daryl nods at me as he's biting his lip and looks to the Governor who's waiting patiently for an answer

“No, we'll stay where we are” Daryl says and the man nods with a small smile

“You can have the rest of the day to relax and get used to the town, tomorrow ill introduce you to the old people we got here and ill set you up on the wall with Martinez” He says and passes Daryl the spare key to our apartment and we both nod and he says we are free to go.


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning things were quiet between me and Daryl and somehow something seemed different between us but I wasn't sure what, now I finally knew what had happened that dreadful day I can finally put it behind me and to rest and that's exactly what I was planning on doing so why did things seem almost awkward between us? that's the last thing I wanted, especially now how we had grown so close and I was ultimately, without wanting to falling for this man. As I was about to open my mouth to question if things were ok between us the door knocks.

"Got a surprise outside for you" My sister calls causing me and Daryl to share a questioning look before following her down to the lobby of the apartment building we were in.

With my sister being bed buddies with Martinez me and my sister got special treatment,unknown to the Governor of course - a bag each from Martinez when he got back from his run, I was amazed at how thoughtful the guy actually was, was he trying to get in to my good books?

After Martinez sneaked us the bags Me, Emily and Daryl carry the bags up to our room and hunt through them, I had a dozen bars of chocolate, one rap of gauze, a cheap bottle of whisky and a torch. Some scissors, a hair bobble, 2 packs of tobacco and a bunch of rizzla packets and a few lighters and at the very bottom of the bag was a box of 50 condoms.

"Erm  . .  I think Martinez has given me the wrong bag" I say to Emily for her to laugh at the box in my hand

"Nope, I have some too" she says grabbing her box and I frown

"You might as well take them, give Kelly some too, sounds like she needs them" I admit and Emily scowls at me

"She ain't that bad"

I give her a 'sure, whatever' look and she smiles

"The men here will swap anything for a few of those!" Emily says about the condoms

"Seriously?" I say

"Think people would swap some smokes for em?" Daryl asks

"I'm sure they'd offer anything" Emily admits and I pull a face

"Think that's why Martinez have given em you, people love to swap and condoms are like gold here for couples" Emily admits and I huff a laugh as I eye the box in my hand.

"They not heard of pulling out" I say before I think my words through and Emily laughs, I'm surprised to see even Daryl laugh as he's about to roll a fag with the pack of tobacco he took out my bag and I blush instantly noting how crude that was, it was easy to be foul mouthed in front of my twin, we were always being crude and open about sex but in front of Daryl? It was just embarrassing

"Makes it better if ya don't though" Emily says with a wink and I smile

"You'd know all about that" I tease and she smiles happily and I smile at my sister

"Don't worry sis, got the perfect match for ya" she says and I give her a questioning look

"Patrick don't shut up about you" she says

"Who the fucks Patrick?" I ask and she smiles

"The geeky kid that Kelly teaches, likes video games, remember" I shake my head

"You sure I've met him?" I ask

"When me you and Kelly were sitting outside talking about, well when we were talking, he said hello, asked how we was and if you liked it here, then he asked you about xbox games" she says

I instantly remember the kid she was on about, I had seen him a couple times and he seemed lovely but he was young

"That's gross Emily, he's what ... 17?" I ask and she laughs

"He's 18!"

"That's just wrong" I say and she laughs

"There's only 6 years difference, and he's legal"

"I'm about to throw up" I say and she laughs

"Ill tell him your not interested" I laugh at her comment and fill up a bottle of water as Emily puts my box of condoms in a draw

"Keep them hidden, they may save your life when ya run out of fags" she says and heads for the bag of chocolates, pulling out her favourite, lobbing me a kitkat as Daryl lobs me a roll up.

He laughs when he sees me open the Kitkat, I roll my eyes but then something hits me, an epiphany. A realization. I  remembered when he had stopped calling me 'Kit' and actually started using my real name, it was then, in that cottage, the day he saved me. I look at Daryl as he smiles at the wrapped chocolate treat in my hands. How had I not picked up on it earlier?.

"Ebony?" Daryl calls and I snap out of it to be met with his worrying blue eyes, I smile at him softly and bite in to the chocolate as Emily looks between us but then gives the bag to Daryl after stuffing all the reeces pieces she could in to her pockets and hands saying a quick good bye.

As I had old people to check on I hurried with my chocolate and fag and promised to meet Daryl on the wall once I was done as he was on watch as soon as he was ready so we both leave, unable to talk.

I head to the hotel and to the bottom floor where Betty lived with her daughters Megan and Sophie.

I spend an hour with her to let the sisters have an hour outside in the sun and talked to her about her husband who she was grateful passed away before the walkers appeared and how grateful she was he passed peacefully in his sleep.

She even asked me if I had a man, she was surprised when I said no.

"Did the walkers take your boyfriend?" she asks and I shake my head

"I was single, not long came out of a relationship actually, Derek, he was a jerk" I say causing the woman to smile

"Bet the walkers ate him" she says innocently and I smile at her, she was a funny woman to say the least, unspoiled by the cruel world and I enjoyed my time with her every day.

"There are plenty of strapping men around protecting us, don't you agree?" she asks taking my hand and I smile

"Oh yes" I say and she smiles

"If only I was 20 years younger" she says and I smile at her

"Who do you have your eyes on then?" I ask her intrigued

"Oh a few, The governor himself is a very handsome man" she says and I smile

"I heard a lot of women have a thing for him too" I say to her and she smiles

"What about you dear?" she asks and I raise my head in question

"Who do you have your young eye on?" she asks almost child like and I smile at her

"There is one" I say, my mind wandering to Daryl but my smile fades as I think of everything we have been through, we are both two very damaged people

"Oh my, no time for worrying these days, tell him dear" she says and I smile

"I have other things to worry about, like getting you with the Governor" I say causing her to laugh sweetly

"Oh my, I'm way past my sell by date" she says and I laugh at her choice of words.

Her daughters returned and thanked me for spending an hour with their mother, they admitted she always seemed a little brighter after talking with me, I darn't admit it was always because Betty would speak of her strapping husband, it was a new today to talk about men here but I found myself wondering if it would become a regular thing, I honestly wouldn't mind.

On my way to the wall to meet Daryl the Governor waved me over on the other side of the main street as I entered it.

"Ebony, hows Betty?" he asks knowing my routine better than I did

"She's good" I say a bit too enthusiastic remembering her comment about the man

"She enjoys having you so I hear" he says with a warm smile and I nod

"Oh yeah, she can't talk about you with her daughters" I admit and he gives me a curious half smile look and I smile at the near stranger finding him easy to talk to.

"I won't ask, so how you enjoying the town?" he asks

"Its pretty amazing what you've done here, I'm honoured to be a part of it" I admit looking round at the child free street assuming my sister was currently teaching

"Took a lot of work and it still is" he admits crossing his arms giving a nod to a passer by

"Well if you ever need my help with anything you can ask, gotta earn my trust somehow" I say and he smiles at me

"Thank you Ebony, I'll remember that" he says and I smile

"Good, hope you don't mind, said I'd meet Daryl" I admit and he nods with a smile and I walk up the street towards said man.

I was shocked to see him chatting away eagerly with Oliver on the chairs with his brother over the other side taking his job on watch seriously, I climb up to be greeted by Daryl's hand gripping my arm and yanking me up, I stop myself from moaning how capable I am when he's offering me a fag, that shut me up, he must know I can't smoke around Betty.

He even offers me his chair

"How's boop?" Daryl asks and I laugh instantly and Daryl gives me a confused yet questionable look

"She's good" I admit and Daryl doesn't push it

"Any walkers?" I ask curious looking out to the street opposite

"Nah" he says lobbing his fag bud in to the street

Just then 4 men approached the gate, one I recognised as the big black man who was with the Governor the first day I was here yet the other 3 I don't even think I had seen before.

Merle taps his brothers shoulder and jumps down, taking his hint we jump down too as they have come to take over watch as I gather.

"Hey there" a skinny ginger middle aged man says in a friendly tone, I smile at him

"Aint seen you round here, guessing you're this Ebony I heard so much about and Daryl right?" he asks looking to Daryl, he just nods and the man smiles

"Well it's nice to meet you, I'm Ant" he says

"Nice to meet you too" I say trying to be nice and a man behind him laughs and pushed him forward and smiles to me who I instantly smile back at, people sure were friendly around here I noticed. Daryl placed his hand on my shoulder as a way of moving me so I start walking

"Fancy a game of poker?" Merle asks his brother

"Might even get to play some strip poker if the ladies are up for it"  I shake my head at him

"I'm good" Daryl says

"Suit yaself" Merle says then walks off, it's like they haven't even been apart.

Me and Daryl head back to our tiny shared apartment not knowing what to do exactly as we had nothing to do the rest of the day, Daryl rolled us a roll up each as I worked on food, half a tin of hot dog sausages each and a chocolate bar each to help with the horrible taste of the sausages but you kinda have to make do with what you get around here if the food is scarce, there is 56 people here.

After we have eaten Daryl lies back on the double bed in the middle as I have a cold shower and put on some clean clothes then dunk mine and Daryl's clothes in the bath tub for some hand scrubbing, Daryl pops in the bathroom after about 10 minutes of me scrubbing and silently without a word kneels besides the tub with me and picks up his shirt to scrub and we work in silence.

And it stayed silent for a while as I didn't have the courage to bring up last nights conversation again, so things feel weird between us where we are alone but I'm sure it will pass. It's then I remember we hadn't spoken about the van we had to dump a couple months ago.

"You remember the van, the one we first set out in together?" I ask the man making it sound like a road trip. He grunts what sounds like a yea as he rings out a shirt

"How come you haven't mentioned it to Merle and gone and got it, theres a lot of supplies still in there!" I point out and I see him peer at me for a few seconds from the corner of my eye as I carry on scrubbing, my skin like raisons.

"Cause we ain't gonna be here forever" he mutters and I stop to look at him. He looks at me and huffs

"The farm, it daint last, can't see this lasting either, this place crumbles we have a backup plan"

"The van of supplies?" I ask impresses and he wathes me smile and rolls his eyes

"Smart, that's if it's still there!" I point out sullently as I pick up the piece of clothing I had been scrubbing again

"We hid it well, for a van"

"That's reassuring" I say and Daryl nods in agreement. Daryl was so much smarter than anyone ever gives him credit for I realised, me including. I smile. Things were good.

Once done I hang some of our clothes over the shower rail and the rest layered on the radiators even though they would never work again it was still somewhere to hang them. Seems people wash their own clothes here which was only fair and to be honest I hate it when other people wash your knickers, It was relief I got to wash my own, even if Daryl was next to me while I did it.

I then go to check on all the old people although I didn't have to and am surprised to see Emily and Martinez in our apartment when I arrive back.

We talk and Emily tells me more about the street party she's secretly planning with Kelly after a month of asking the Governor and she talks excitedly about how the kids would love it and how there are exactly 7 couples in the town that she is hoping to give them good memories in a time like this, it was actually really sweet of her, she was clearly thinking of others as she planned this for the people of woodbury, she went on about how people work hard to feed and protect the women and children that they all deserve a night of drinking and dancing, Daryl laughed at the idea but after a glare from her he admitted it was at least thoughtful.

Martinez gave Daryl a real marlboro fag for 5 condoms, Daryl was happy and we argued after they had long gone about it.

"You can at least save me 2s!" I mutter

"Pfft" he scoffs with a frown "What are we in school now" he says and I frown just as big

"Who's are they" I say reffuring to the condoms

"Ours!"

We both laugh at how that sounds 

"Mine" I correct him

"3s" he offers and I laugh

"What are we at school?" I tease

"You'll get none of it if ya carry on woman" he says pointing his for once clean finger at me

"Pointing's rude Dixon, there for I get half!"

"Your a handful" he mutters and lights the fag up

"I'd save ya half without question woman, hurt ya had to ask" he says and my sarcastic scowl was wiped off with guilt

"S'fine, M' winding ya up" he admits and I slap his leg that was laid out in front of him as we were sat on the floor

"You're a mean man" I say getting up and he sniggers.

I put the mass of condoms that Emily had spilled out of the bag back in and lob it back in the cupboard and sit on the end of the bed, Daryl just stayed on the floor savouring every drag of his cigarette before reluctantly passing it to me when he hit half way

"Thank you" I say taking it and taking a drag, the end warm to the touch from previous toking

He nods as he blows a string of smoke out then heads for the bathroom

"Taking a shower" he says, I just nod staring at the fag between my fingers.

It was nice to have a real fag for once.

We were used to early nights here, honestly the first few we welcomed, the extra rest did us some good but we wasn't used to it, 6 hours to us out there were the most wede get but having early nights here we would wake up at dawn and just lie in bed bored for a few hours enjoying the relaxation but it didn't feel right, we liked to be up and doing things, mostly because we was used to it but as we had yet again another early night we woke at sun rise to the street being silent and no movement or noise from the building.

I had being lying in bed for god knows how long, drawing patterns in to the wallpapered swirly ceiling, I suddenly realise the soft snores that I was used to erupting from Daryl couldn't be heard and I faced him to see he was also staring up at the ceiling and I smile.

"Morning"

He grunts some sort of response, sleep still heavy in his voice, he couldn't have been up long, I guarantee he was still on high alart though, ready to move at any second if something were to happen, I roll my eyes and look back to the ceiling

"What I'd give for a coffee" I admit

"Merle's got a jar o' the stuff, want me to go get us a cup" he offers

"When you're more awake" I say and look back to the ceiling as silence surrounds us, I hear a bird faintly in the distance and smile, it was nice to hear nature.

"What I'd give for a decent shirt" Daryl randomly mutters wiping sleep from his eyes and I laugh

"Let me guess, sleeveless" I say and he looks at me, his eyebrows drawn together and he just shrugs and I smile shaking my head

"I'll ask Martinez to keep a look out, he's always bringing clothes back for Emily" I admit.

We lie there for ages, speaking random nonsense to try and help pass the time, we was happy when we heard a bang from the floor above us and took it as a sign people will be getting up and we decide to both go to Merle's so he can make us a coffee each although he didn't seem too pleased as we woke him up but Daryl ended up making the coffees as we sat on his sofa as Merle sat lazily in bed.

There was no sugar or milk but it was expensive coffee, the good stuff and damn did it taste good and give me a kick, like when you get new trainers that make you want to run when you don't even like running, yep I felt like that after my cup of coffee, who knew so long without the stuff could actually make you feel energetic.

I left the brothers to bond as I hunted down my sister, apparently it was a none school day and I bumped into Kelly who told me she would have stayed at Martinez's so I thought I'd leave her to it and just walk the streets.

I noticed a girl sat up on watch who looked around 19 and decided to climb up and make a new friend.

"Hey, thought you might want saving?" I ask looking over to the 3 men spread across the wall and she smirks

"Got those suckers under my thumb but the womanly company would be nice" she admits and pats the seat next to her.

I'm shocked to see some sort of bow at her feet

"That yours?" I ask

"Yep" she says proudly picking it up making it look heavy as she did

"Was my dads" she admits passing it to me.

Honestly, it wasn't exactly heavy but it sure was a beauty

"Wouldn't be willing to swap it for a bag of condoms would ya?" I ask

"What?"

"Nothing" I say sadly and pass it back to her

"Do you hunt?" I ask thinking how Daryl could use someone like this on his hunts

"Nah, only used this beast on walkers" she says and I nod and just stare at it

"Wonna try it out?" she asks and I beam at the idea.

 

I'm standing side ways, my left arm held the bow out to my side while my right pulled on the string tightly, pulling it back as far as it could go, my legs parted, same width as my elbows and my heads turned looking at where I'm aiming, a dead, on the floor walker, any target is better than no target.

My younger pretty trainer is stood besides me checking my stance, she leans forward checking where I'm aimed and as she puts her hand on my hip we get a whistle.

"Fuck you Ted" she says flipping him the finger and he laughs

"Anytime baby, you too newbie" he says with a wink to me and I scoff at the fat man, the apocalypse hasn't done him any favours, bet he eats 3 peoples worth of meals, greedy bastard.

I ignored him and concentrated on my line up, taking a slow steady breath and I let go of the string that has left a dent in my skin, I hit my target, though it was a lot more to the left tan I expected, hitting it's shoulder instead.

"Wow! not bad at all for your first shot" she says with a smile

"Nearly as good as mine" she says and I smile at her

"Ted, for being a dick you can go get my arrow" she orders. The man smiles and seems happy that he's been ordered to cross into danger and jumps down with a loud thud and he slowly walks up the street and pulls the arrow back and slowly makes his way back, taking his time to look us both up and down with his perverted eyes.

"Don't make this a habit, especially with me around lookin at ya" he says passing it her with a wink once he's climbed back up

"Your disgusting" she says and I give him a disgusted look.

I hear an all too familiar whistle and turn to see Daryl standing a few feet away in the street, his hand shielding his eyes from the sun as he looks up at us.

"Nice shot" he calls and I smile happily and climb down.

"I do try" I say with a curtsy and he snorts a laugh

"What's up anyway?" I ask and he shrugs

"Bored, watched ya shoot from the window, thought I'd compliment ya" he says not giving me eye contact as he looked up to where the crossbow wielder was on watch

"See something ya like?" I ask him and he throws me an evil glance

"Please, I'm old enough to be her dad" he says and I laugh

"She's 20 Daryl so I doubt that" I admit and he glances at me

"You even know how old I am?"

Damn, no I didn't

"You know how old I am?" I retort playfully

"Younger than me?"

I laugh "Some women like older men" I say meaning the young wonna be badass up on watch but Daryl takes it the wrong way and raises his right brow playfully

"Got a thing for older men?" he asks and my jaw drops

"I-I wasn't, I didn't mean me!" I say nudging him and he smiles

"Sure" he says sarcasticly and nudges me back.

"Dude, nice weapon" a woman's voice calls from up on watch causing me to laugh


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning things were quiet between me and Daryl and somehow something seemed different between us but I wasn't sure what, now I finally knew what had happened that dreadful day I can finally put it behind me and to rest and that's exactly what I was planning on doing, so why did things seem almost awkward between us that's the last thing I wanted, especially now how we had grown so close and I was ultimately without wanting to falling for this man, As I was about to open my mouth to question if things were ok between us the door knocks.

"Got a surprise outside for you" My sister calls causing me and Daryl to share a questioning look before following her down to the lobby of the apartment building we were in.

With my sister being bed buddies with Martinez me and my sister got special treatment,unknown to the Governor of course - a bag each from Martinez when he got back from his run, I was amazed at how thoughtful the guy actually was, was he trying to get in to my good books?

After Martinez sneaked us the bags Me, Emily and Daryl carry the bags up to our room and hunt through them, I had a dozen bars of chocolate, one rap of gauze, a cheap bottle of whisky and a torch. Some scissors, a hair bobble, 2 packs of tobacco and a bunch of rizzla packets and a few lighters and at the very bottom of the bag was a box of 50 condoms.

"Erm  . .  I think Martinez has given me the wrong bag" I say to Emily for her to laugh at the box in my hand

"Nope, I have some too" she says grabbing her box and I frown

"You might as well take them, give Kelly some too, sounds like she needs them" I admit and Emily scowls at me

"She ain't that bad"

I give her a 'sure, whatever' look and she smiles

"The men here will swap anything for a few of those!" Emily says about the condoms

"Seriously?" I say

"Think people would swap some smokes for em?" Daryl asks

"I'm sure they'd offer anything" Emily admits and I pull a face

"Think that's why Martinez have given em you, people love to swap and condoms are like gold here for couples" Emily admits and I huff a laugh as I eye the box in my hand.

"They not heard of pulling out" I say before I think my words through and Emily laughs, I'm surprised to see even Daryl laugh as he's about to roll a fag with the pack of tobacco he took out my bag and I blush instantly noting how crude that was, it was easy to be foul mouthed in front of my twin, we were always being crude and open about sex but in front of Daryl? It was just embarrassing

"Makes it better if ya don't though" Emily says with a wink and I smile

"You'd know all about that" I tease and she smiles happily and I smile at my sister

"Don't worry sis, got the perfect match for ya" she says and I give her a questioning look

"Patrick don't shut up about you" she says

"Who the fucks Patrick?" I ask and she smiles

"The geeky kid that Kelly teaches, likes video games, remember" I shake my head

"You sure I've met him?" I ask

"When me you and Kelly were sitting outside talking about, well when we were talking, he said hello, asked how we was and if you liked it here, then he asked you about xbox games" she says

I instantly remember the kid she was on about, I had seen him a couple times and he seemed lovely but he was young

"That's gross Emily, he's what ... 17?" I ask and she laughs

"He's 18!"

"That's just wrong" I say and she laughs

"There's only 6 years difference, and he's legal"

"I'm about to throw up" I say and she laughs

"Ill tell him your not interested" I laugh at her comment and fill up a bottle of water as Emily puts my box of condoms in a draw

"Keep them hidden, they may save your life when ya run out of fags" she says and heads for the bag of chocolates, pulling out her favourite, lobbing me a kitkat as Daryl lobs me a roll up.

He laughs when he sees me open the Kitkat, I roll my eyes but then something hits me, an epiphany. A realization. I  remembered when he had stopped calling me 'Kit' and actually started using my real name, it was then, in that cottage, the day he saved me. I look at Daryl as he smiles at the wrapped chocolate treat in my hands. How had I not picked up on it earlier?.

"Ebony?" Daryl calls and I snap out of it to be met with his worrying blue eyes, I smile at him softly and bite in to the chocolate as Emily looks between us but then gives the bag to Daryl after stuffing all the reeces pieces she could in to her pockets and hands saying a quick good bye.

As I had old people to check on I hurried with my chocolate and fag and promised to meet Daryl on the wall once I was done as he was on watch as soon as he was ready so we both leave, unable to talk.

I head to the hotel and to the bottom floor where Betty lived with her daughters Megan and Sophie.

I spend an hour with her to let the sisters have an hour outside in the sun and talked to her about her husband who she was grateful passed away before the walkers appeared and how grateful she was he passed peacefully in his sleep.

She even asked me if I had a man, she was surprised when I said no.

"Did the walkers take your boyfriend?" she asks and I shake my head

"I was single, not long came out of a relationship actually, Derek, he was a jerk" I say causing the woman to smile

"Bet the walkers ate him" she says innocently and I smile at her, she was a funny woman to say the least, unspoiled by the cruel world and I enjoyed my time with her every day.

"There are plenty of strapping men around protecting us, don't you agree?" she asks taking my hand and I smile

"Oh yes" I say and she smiles

"If only I was 20 years younger" she says and I smile at her

"Who do you have your eyes on then?" I ask her intrigued

"Oh a few, The governor himself is a very handsome man" she says and I smile

"I heard a lot of women have a thing for him too" I say to her and she smiles

"What about you dear?" she asks and I raise my head in question

"Who do you have your young eye on?" she asks almost child like and I smile at her

"There is one" I say, my mind wandering to Daryl but my smile fades as I think of everything we have been through, we are both two very damaged people

"Oh my, no time for worrying these days, tell him dear" she says and I smile

"I have other things to worry about, like getting you with the Governor" I say causing her to laugh sweetly

"Oh my, I'm way past my sell by date" she says and I laugh at her choice of words.

Her daughters returned and thanked me for spending an hour with their mother, they admitted she always seemed a little brighter after talking with me, I darn't admit it was always because Betty would speak of her strapping husband, it was a new today to talk about men here but I found myself wondering if it would become a regular thing, I honestly wouldn't mind.

On my way to the wall to meet Daryl the Governor waved me over on the other side of the main street as I entered it.

"Ebony, hows Betty?" he asks knowing my routine better than I did

"She's good" I say a bit too enthusiastic remembering her comment about the man

"She enjoys having you so I hear" he says with a warm smile and I nod

"Oh yeah, she can't talk about you with her daughters" I admit and he gives me a curious half smile look and I smile at the near stranger finding him easy to talk to.

"I won't ask, so how you enjoying the town?" he asks

"Its pretty amazing what you've done here, I'm honoured to be a part of it" I admit looking round at the child free street assuming my sister was currently teaching

"Took a lot of work and it still is" he admits crossing his arms giving a nod to a passer by

"Well if you ever need my help with anything you can ask, gotta earn my trust somehow" I say and he smiles at me

"Thank you Ebony, I;ll remember that" he says and I smile

"Good, hope you don't mind, said I'd meet Daryl" I admit and he nods with a smile and I walk up the street towards said man.

I was shocked to see him chatting away eagerly with Oliver on the chairs with his brother over the other side taking his job on watch seriously, I climb up to be greeted by Daryl's hand gripping my arm and yanking me up, I stop myself from moaning how capable I am when he's offering me a fag, that shut me up, he must know I can't smoke around Betty.

He even offers me his chair

"How's boop?" Daryl asks and I laugh instantly and Daryl gives me a confused yet questionable look

"She's good" I admit and Daryl doesn't push it

"Any walkers?" I ask curious looking out to the street opposite

"Nah" he says lobbing his fag bud in to the street

Just then 4 men approached the gate, one I recognised as the big black man who was with the Governor the first day I was here yet the other 3 I don't even think I had seen before.

Merle taps his brothers shoulder and jumps down, taking his hint we jump down too as they have come to take over watch as I gather.

"Hey there" a skinny ginger middle aged man says in a friendly tone, I smile at him

"Aint seen you round here, guessing you're this Ebony I heard so much about and Daryl right?" he asks looking to Daryl, he just nods and the man smiles

"Well it's nice to meet you, I'm Ant" he says

"Nice to meet you too" I say trying to be nice and a man behind him laughs and pushed him forward and smiles to me who I instantly smile back at, people sure were friendly around here I noticed. Daryl placed his hand on my shoulder as a way of moving me so I start walking

"Fancy a game of poker?" Merle asks his brother

"Might even get to play some strip poker if the ladies are up for it"  I shake my head at him

"I'm good" Daryl says

"Suit yaself" Merle says then walks off, it's like they haven't even been apart.

Me and Daryl head back to our tiny shared apartment not knowing what to do exactly as we had nothing to do the rest of the day, Daryl rolled us a roll up each as I worked on food, half a tin of hot dog sausages each and a chocolate bar each to help with the horrible taste of the sausages but you kinda have to make do with what you get around here if the food is scarce, there is 56 people here.

After we have eaten Daryl lies back on the double bed in the middle as I have a cold shower and put on some clean clothes then dunk mine and Daryl's clothes in the bath tub for some hand scrubbing, Daryl pops in the bathroom after about 10 minutes of me hand scrubbing and silently without a word kneels besides the tub with me and picks up his shirt to scrub and we work in silence.

And it stayed silent as I didn't have the courage to bring up last nights conversation again, so things feel weird between us where we are alone but I'm sure it will pass.

Once done I hang some of our clothes over the shower rail and the rest layered on the radiators even though they would never work again it was still somewhere to hang them. Seems people wash their own clothes here which was only fair and to be honest I hate it when other people wash your knickers, It was relief I got to wash my own.

I then go to check on all the old people although I didn't have to and am surprised to see Emily and Martinez in our apartment when I arrive but I smile at her being here.

We talk and Emily tells me more about the street party she's secretly planning with Kelly after a month of asking the Governor and she talks excitedly about how the kids would love it and how there are exactly 7 couples in the town that she is hoping to give them good memories in a time like this, it was actually really sweet of her, she had clearly being thinking of others as she planned this for the people of woodbury, she went on about how people work hard to feed and protect the women and children that they all deserve a night of drinking and dancing, Daryl laughed at the idea but after a glare he admitted it was at least thoughtful.

Martinez gave Daryl a real marlboro fag for 5 condoms, Daryl was happy and we argued after they had long gone about it.

"You can at least save me 2s!" I mutter

"Pfft" he scoffs with a frown "What are we in school now" he says and I frown just as big

"Who's are they" I say reffuring to the condoms

"Ours!"

We both laugh at how ridiculous we sound

"Mine" I correct him

"3s" he offers and I laugh

"What are we at school?" I tease

"You'll get none of it if you carry on woman" he says pointing his for once clean finger at me

"Pointing's rude Dixon, there for I get half!"

"Your a handful" he mutters and lights the fag up

"I'd save ya half without question woman, hurt ya had to ask" he says and my sarcastic scowl was wiped off with guilt

"S'fine, M' winding ya up" he admits and I slap his leg that was laid out in front of him as we were sat on the floor

"You're a mean man" I say getting up and he sniggers.

I put the mass of condoms that Emily had spilled out of the bag back in and lob it back in the cupboard and sit on the end of the bed, Daryl just stayed on the floor savouring every drag of his cigarette before reluctantly passing it to me when he hit half way

"Thank you" I say taking it and taking a drag, the end warm to the touch from previous toking

He nods as he blows a string of smoke out then heads for the bathroom

"Taking a shower" he says, I just nod staring at the fag between my fingers.

It was nice to have a real fag for once.

We were used to early nights here, honestly the first few we welcomed, the extra rest did us some good but we wasn't used to it, 6 hours to us out there were the most wede get but having early nights here we would wake up at dawn and just lie in bed bored for a few hours enjoying the relaxation but it didn't feel right, we liked to be up and doing things, mostly because we was used to it but as we had yet again another early night we woke at sun rise to the street being silent and no movement or noise from the building.

I had being lying in bed for god knows how long, drawing patterns in to the wallpapered swirly ceiling, I suddenly realise the soft snores that I was used to erupting from Daryl couldn't be heard and I faced him to see he was also staring up at the ceiling and I smile.

"Morning"

He grunts some sort of response, sleep still heavy in his voice, he couldn't have been up long, he still seemed on red alert, ready to move at any second if something were to happen, I roll my eyes and look back to the ceiling

"What I'd give for a coffee" I admit

"Merle's got a jar o' the stuff, want me to go get us a cup" he offers

"When you're more awake" I say and look back to the ceiling as silence surrounds us, I hear a bird faintly in the distance and smile, it was nice to hear nature.

"What I'd give for a decent shirt" Daryl randomly mutters wiping sleep from his eyes and I laugh

"Let me guess, sleeveless" I say and he looks at me, his eyebrows drawn together and he just shrugs and I smile shaking my head

"I'll ask Martinez to keep a look out, he's always bringing clothes back for Emily" I admit.

We lie there for ages, speaking random nonsense randomly to try and help pass the time, we was happy when we heard a bang from the floor above us an took it as a sign people will be getting up and we decide to both go to Merle's so he cam make us a coffee each although he didn't seem too pleased as we woke him up but Daryl ended up making the coffees as we sat on his sofa as Merle sat lazily in bed.

There was no sugar or milk but it was expensive coffee, the good stuff and damn did it taste good and give me a kick, like when you get new trainers that make you want to run when you don't even like running, yep I felt like that after my cup of coffee, who knew so long without the stuff could actually make you feel energetic.

I left the brothers to bond as I hunted down my sister, apparently it was a none school day and I bumped in to Kelly who told me she would have stayed at Martinez's so I thought I'd leave her to it and just walk the streets.

I noticed a girl sat up on watch who looked around 19 and decided to climb up and make a new friend.

"Hey, thought you might want saving?" I ask looking over to the 3 men spread across the wall and she smirks

"Got those suckers under my thumb but the womanly company would be nice" she admits and pats the seat next to her.

I'm shocked to see some sort of bow at her feet

"That yours?" I ask

"Yep" she says proudly picking it up making it look heavy as she did

"Was my dads" she admits passing it to me.

Honestly, it wasn't exactly heavy but it sure was a beauty

"Wouldn't be willing to swap it for a bag of condoms would ya?" I ask

"What?"

"Nothing" I say sadly and pass it back to her

"Do you hunt?" I ask thinking how Daryl could use someone like this on his hunts

"Nah, only used this beast on walkers" she says and I nod and just stare at it

"Wonna try it out?" she asks and I beam at the idea.

I'm standing side ways, my left arm held the bow out to my side while my right pulled on the string tightly, pulling it back as far as it could go, my legs parted, same width as my elbows and my heads turned looking at where I'm aiming, a dead on the floor walker, any target is better than no target.

My younger pretty trainer is stood besides me checking my stance, she leans forward checking where I'm aimed and as she puts her hand on my hip we get a whistle.

"Fuck you Ted" she says flipping him the finger and he laughs

"Anytime baby, you too newbie" he says with a wink to me and I scoff at the fat man, the apocalypse hasn't done him any favours, bet he ate 3 peoples worth of meals, greedy bastard.

I ignored him and concentrated on my line up, taking a slow steady breath and I let go of the string that has left a dent in my skin, I hit my target, though it was a lot more to the left tan I expected, hitting it's shoulder instead.

"Wow! not bad at all for your first shot" she says with a smile

"Nearly as good as mine" she says and I smile at her

"Ted, for being a dick you can go get my arrow" she orders. The man smiles and seems happy that he's been ordered to cross in to danger and jumps down with a loud thud and he slowly walks up the street and pulls the arrow back and slowly makes his way back, taking his time to look us both up and down with his perverted eyes.

"Don't make this a habit, especially with me around lookin at ya" he says passing it her with a wink once he's climbed back up

"Your disgusting" she says and I give him a disgusted look.

I hear an all too familiar whistle and turn to see Daryl standing a few feet away in the street, his hand shielding his eyes from the sun as he looks up at us.

"Nice shot" he calls and I smile happily and climb down.

"I do try" I say with a curtsy and he snorts a laugh

"What's up anyway?" I ask and he shrugs

"Bored, watched ya shoot from the window, thought I'd compliment ya" he says not giving me eye contact as he looked up to where the crossbow wielder was on watch

"See something ya like?" I ask him and he throws me an evil glance

"Please, I'm old enough to be her dad" he says and I laugh

"She's 20 Daryl so I doubt that" I admit and he glances at me

"You even know how old I am?"

Damn, no I didn't

"You know how old I am?" I retort playfully

"Younger than me?"

I laugh "Some women like older men" I say meaning the young wonna be badass up on watch but Daryl takes it the wrong way and raises his right brow playfully

"Got a thing for older men?" he asks and my jaw drops

"I-I wasn't, I didn't mean me!" I say nudging him and he smiles

"Sure" he says sarcastic and nudges me back.

"Dude, nice weapon" a woman's voice calls from up on watch causing me to laugh


	21. Chapter 21

"Man that girls aim sucked, remind me never to give lessons on shooting again" Daryl says as he comes back in from shooting with bow girl as I'm lying on the bed on my stomach, feet in the air reading.

"Really, the way she talked she was apparently really good" I say mocking her voice and Daryl slumps down next to me on the bed looking exhausted

"She sucks, ain't no one saving her no matter how many lessons she gets" he say putting his hand over his head and I smile

"Not even the great Daryl Dixon" I say and he moves his hand and glares at me before getting up to take off his dirty boots.

"Boop wants to meet you" I admit and Daryl just hums as he is busy taking off his shoes

"Yep, she's been full of questions today, was asking me all about my story before I got here, told her I was unfortunate enough to be stuck with you on a mission to find our brother and sister, told her I'd drag you along tomorrow" I say telling him more than asking, I wasn't about to let Betty down.

"Hope you've told her about my wonderful personality" he says humerously and I laugh dropping my book and he smirks, lifting his feet up.

"Eww they stink" I tease and whack them away for him to put them in my face before he jumps off the bed to put his shoes with mine and he heads for the bathroom.

I can't help but smile at the man, since finding this place and our siblings he almost seems like a half normal person, he's almost always smiling when I use my sarcasm and wit which he never did before, he doesn't scowl half as much, he hasn't fought once with his brother, that I know of and he seems to have gotten a sense of humour himself lately, it was like he was a completely different person, it's mad how he has changed.

He was arrogant and cocky when I first met him, swearing and threatening people all the time, even attempting to hit people or cut them open then he went completely optimistic when it came to Sophia, he also bought hope to the group at his dedication which bought him closer to the group then when we found her he just went cold and mean again but backed away, trying to keep himself to himself, then we left on our adventures together, god we hated each other and argued a lot but we made a bond and when we got jumped I saw a side to Daryl I didn't think possible, protective and caring and sweet and kind, it was nice. Then here, his smile was contagious and I only hoped he would grow more witty and sarcastic as time went on, there were many sides to Daryl Dixon and I was honoured I got to see them all and experience him change slowly for the better, I really cared for that man with the many sides, I even missed the angry Daryl that said douche, bastard and fuck all the time but I am proud at how far he's come and am grateful for the man he is today, happy and finally letting himself go in front of me.

He returned from the bathroom in sweats and a black t-shirt and white around his mouth, I burst in to laughter and get up to investigate, I grab his chin and he flinches back

"Fuck ya doin?" he asks, his words were mean but his voice soft and I smile, be careful what you wish for.

I wipe the tooth paste from his beard and show him my thumb.

"Someone needs a shave" I say with a smile

He moves his lips and shakes his head in a mocking way and I laugh as he pushes past me and sits on the chair up the table and stars rolling a thin roll up.

"Hope you're rolling me one" I say and suddenly he stops and puts the tobacco back in the tin and passes it me, I look at him confused

"I'm always rolling, s'your turn!" he says and I smile

It's been a while since I've rolled but I take my time rolling two thin roll ups, trying to make them perfect and luckily they both turn out okay and smokable.

"Could ya of being any slower, and by the way, the tongue concentration thing, it don't suit ya" he mocks waving his hand at his mouth as he said it and I bite my lip, I didn't even know I bobbed my tongue out when concentrating, I blush and he laughs handing me the lighter and we enjoy our roll ups in a comfortable silence.

"Hey Betty, how you feeling?" I ask as I walk in to the woman's bedroom after saying goodbye to her two daughters who had left me to it.

"Ah Ebony dear, I'm good thank you" she says

"Oh this must be Daryl" she says sitting up in her bed more to get a better look

"Come in" she ushers and Daryl steps in the room fully behind me and I point him to sit in the chair next to her

"So you're the one who kept Ebony here safe" she says putting her hand on his as he smiles at the lovely old lady awkwardly

"Yes Ma'am" he says and I smile at how polite he is with her

"I wanted to thank you personally for looking out for Ebony here, she's a wonderful woman" she says

"Someone hasn't taken her tablets today" I tease her and she laughs, we have this banter a lot

"Oh nonsense Ebony, we both know I never take them" she says and I laugh

"You need anything?" I ask her

"A cup of tea?" I nod and head to her kitchen leaving Daryl with Boop.

I put the kettle over the home made fire stove after lighting it and poured water into the kettle and take out a tea bag and the honey and place them in a small cup and wait a few minute for the water to get just hot enough. I take the screeching thing off and blow out the fire and pour half a cup of boiling water in then fill the rest with cold so she can drink it instantly, just as she likes it and I stir, binning the tea bag and walking quietly back in to her room not too far away.

"He'd of liked you a lot my Norbert, he was a handsome man, much like yourself" I hear Betty say to Daryl as I head towards the door

"I'm sure" Daryl says as I enter the room and he smiles at me, I return the smile also giving one to Boop as I hand her the tea

"Thank you dear" she says sipping it

"Perfect" she says taking another sip and I sit on the end of the bed

"Talking about that hunk Norbert again huh Betty?" I ask her on about her husband

"Of course dear" she says obviously and I smile as she sips her tea happily

"Are you a single man Mr Daryl?" she asks and I have to stop myself from laughing, Mr Daryl?! I may have to steal that I think to myself as I watch them both talk.

"F'raid I am" he says smiling at her sweetly

"Oh that is a pitty, a pitty indeed" she mutters patting his hand as she said it and I chuckle at her

"If I was a little older I'd be sweeping you off your feet" Daryl says and I smile at the smile he managed to put on her face along with the blush, I was happy I bought him along

"You can do it right now" she says then hiding behind her cup as she takes another sip and I smile at Daryl who's speechless

"Kinda feel like I'm not wanted" I say playfully and Betty smiles up at me

"Oh no response, I'll take my leave then, I know when I'm not wanted" I tease grabbing my leather jacket from the end of the bed

"No dear, come back here and read me that book you promised?" she asks sweetly, I laugh and nod

"I was joking, what did you want me to read you?" I ask not knowing

"The hobbit, Norbert always liked that one"

"Ahh the hobitses" I say imitating golum for Betty to look at me like I'm crazy and Daryl laughs

Daryl lets me sit down on the chair as I start to read, Betty listens to every word intently but doesn't shy away from smiling at Daryl who's now sat at the end of the bed throwing her small smiles when she glances his way.

She was a brave old lady, as we reached chapter 3 I took a toilet break and returned to Daryl flexing his arm muscles cockily for Betty and I laugh

"What have I walked in to?" I ask shocked

"Beautiful Boop here asked about my muscles" Daryl admits putting his flexing muscles away and I laugh and give Daryl the book

"Make yourself really useful and read" I say and he sits on the bed carrying on from where I left off while I roll us both thin fags.

I enjoyed listening to him read, his voice was low and raspy and he read like he was to a child, putting emphasis on certain words and waving his arms around, it was a joy to watch and listen to and he wasn't once embarrassed at how he got really in to the story telling, he actually made me stop rolling for a while as I was listening and watching intently as I just smiled hoping this could last forever.

Betty asked for my help not too long after and I handed Daryl the roll up as I took her to the bathroom. Daryl kissed the back of Bettys hand good bye as we came back saying he was going for a fag and heading back to the apartment, my time was up with her now pretty much anyway, I tucked her back in to bed and finished off the last few pages of the chapter and asked her to remember chapter 4 for tomorrow.

"He is such a strapping lad, am I right in guessing he was that one man you liked?"

I smile shyly and she smiles.

"I knew it by the way you smiled at him, he is very handsome and polite, I want you to promise me something Ebony" she says honestly and she grabs my hands in hers on her lap

"Of course Betty, what?" I ask her seriously

"Promise me you will tell him how you feel, I have seen people get snatched from me so easy and fast, you don't know when you will lose somebody" she says and I nod at her all of a sudden seriousness, it was rare for this fun older woman.

"And let me tell you something" she says, her voice now back to its crazy bubbly self as she points to my middle region, I almost shy away

"If ya don't use it you lose it!"

I'm laughing like I haven't in a very long time when her daughter walks through the door

"Seems you two are having fun" Megan says and I wipe my tears of laughter

"Oh Betty" I say giving her a small hug

"Not a word of this to anyone" I whisper in our hug

"Of course dear, secrets safe with me"

 

"Hey" I say walking in seeing Daryl sat on the bed that afternoon, crossbow in his lap as he messes around with it, I don't question it, instead I rummage through the clothes and pick out some pyjamas I had since coming here I just never wore, thought I might as well, I take them and head into the bathroom having a wee and wash and climb on the bed watching Daryl intently as he checks over the love of his life.

"So, Mr Daryl" I say with a slight laugh behind the words

"What did you think of Boop?" I ask him

"She's one hell of an old lady" he says and I smile

"You have no idea" I say laughing again and the last life lesson she gave me pops into my head.

"She certantly is a character" I admit jumping up and pouring myself half a glass of water and grabbing a chocolate bar to munch on and sit back down on the bed.

"She seems to like you a lot" he says and I smile at his comment.

"Going hunting tomorrow with Oliver, gona learn him ta hunt" he admits

"When did this come about?" I ask

"The other night" he admits and I nod and bite in to my chocolate bar


	22. Chapter 22

The next day I spent the day in class with Emily as I hadn't spent a lot of time with her the last 2 days, after class I went to check on Boop and I read her a few chapters and she asked where Daryl was, when I explained he was hunting for food she seemed very impressed and told me a story about when her husband went hunting, well bird shooting, apparently it took him 2 months to shoot one, bless him then I went and had dinner with Emily, Martinez and the Governor as he had a suprise for us. Me and Emily couldn't even guess as we made it up the stairs towards the mans apartment.

The governor answered his door and we stepped inside, me in front of Emily and there, sat at the table was Andrea.

"Shit Andrea, that you?" I ask amazed at seeing her, I head towards her and she stands up with a smile on her face and we hug.

"It's good to see you" she says as we let go

Andrea then smiles at my sister "I'm glad you found each other again" she says with a smile and I smile back wide at her

"Wait how did, the farm, what happened?" I ask and she sighed

"Let's catch up over dinner" the governor says pointing to the chairs and with a nod I sit down to notice another woman, a black woman that seemed to give us all questioning glares, she didn't seem too friendly.

Over dinner she explaines what happened, A gunshot that caught the attention of a herd close by and the farm getting over run and everyone taking their leave and she hasn't seen any of them since and she doesn't know where they are or even if they are alive but with Andrea here not all hope of them surviving was lost.

She then went on to explaining who that woman was, Michonne, she had saved Andrea and I thanked the woman and just got a simple nod in return.

Daryl returned just before dark that evening, it was weird not seeing him all day, he was up and gone before I even woke up this morning, I wasn't worried, though, I've seen how good he is with that bow.

He bought plenty of squirrels and I was surprised to even see a fox, we debated if it was okay to eat but a woman here at the name of Wendy assured us all it would taste great in a stew so we left her with it as me Daryl and a guy called Owen skinned the squirrels while I told him Andrea was alive and in Woodbury, he seemed as shocked as I did then me and Daryl washed up and went to the outside BBQ where they were cooking the squirrel meat and sticking bits on skewers, it actually tasted good and the town thanked Daryl and Oliver for their hard work and me and Daryl called it a night after eating with Andrea. Daryl seemed relieved she had survived and tslked hopeful about the others survival.

I told Daryl how Boop asked about him and was upset he wasn't there to read at her as he's better than me, he laughed at that like it was the most obvious thing In the world, it kind of was, I was a boring story teller compared to Mr. Daryl.

I was happy when he said he has a free day so he can join me to read to her, betty would be a happy woman.

 

 

"Ahh Daryl, so happy to see you again" Betty says with a wide smile

"She doesn't shut up about you" Sophie, her daughter whispers to Daryl before she leaves, Daryl didn't know how to respond to that.

"Take your time today" I secretly whisper to Megan and Sophie before they leave, I enjoyed watching Daryl with Boop.

Boop ordered him to get reading as she liked his voice bless her and I sat on the end of the bed listening as Daryl read, explaining the fights with his free arm flailing about, his nose crumpling up as he explained nasty things, it was a sight to see.

I sat rolling fags and handed Daryl one, as we had spent months quietly wondering around hand gestures were second nature to read and he told me with his hand I can go outside for a fag and that he's fine so I leave them to it and sit on the front step having a fag and return to them talking in hush so I make sure to make noise so they know I'm back, I'm not one to snoop and eaves drop. They both look at me , Betty smiling and I give her a curious look.

"My turn" Daryl says getting up taking the roll up from behind his ear and winks to Betty before leaving the room.

"Did I interrupt something?" I ask sitting down on the warm chair Daryl had not long been sat on and Betty smiles 

"Talking about you, not to you" she says and my jaw drops

"You didn't" I say going in to a sudden panic but she places her hand on my arm reassuring me

"No dear, I told you your secrets safe with me" she says and I nod believing her feeling the need for another fag.

"Then what" I ask

"Nothing bad, I was just bigging you up for him, saying how beautiful and kind hearted you are" she says and I shake my head

"Betty that's sweet of you it is but I don't think I can do what you ask" I admit

"What?" she asks confused

"Tell him, I have no time for silly things like that" I admit thinking of the dangers out there

"Oh now that's just nonesense, there is always time for romance, more so in a time like this, grasp it while you can sweetie" she says and I find myself fully trusting this woman.

"I'm scared" I admit quietly looking in to our hands that are now clasped together on the side of the bed and she gives my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Sweety, what could you possibly be scared of?" she asks

"Everything, I ... I get close to people and they disappear, David, Glenn, my sister" I say shaking my head

"Your sister, you found her again though didn't you, there is still good in the world Ebony, I can't see him going anywhere" she says and I look up to her with a genuine smile

"Now enough of this you silly woman, lets get reading huh?" she asks and I nod and pick up the book

We spent a while at Betty's, me passing Daryl the book back as I handed the fox stew for me Daryl and Betty from the woman passing it out door to door, Daryl's fox was able to make a small meal for everyone so he seemed quite pleased with himself as we ate talking about 'the old days' and not in Betty's sense.

Her daughters arrived back and we hugged her goodbye and headed for our apartment.

Oliver turned up when I was in the shower, I felt embarrassed around him in the large men's shirt so I sat under the blanket to brush my hair as the men talked about another hunting trip tomorrow

I checked on all the old resident in the morning, spending time with them asking them questions and if they needed anything and I also read Betty a chapter of the hobbit all before I met Emily after school and we sat in the office room working on the party, the girls letting me help with planning although I wanted to punch Kelly for her 'admiring Daryl this morning'

I was tempted to show off how I shared a bed with him but I wasn't about to get childish over being jealous, I was too scared to do anything so I knew I had to face the facts that they could get together or become a sexual thing, I just concentrated on the things we will need the men to look for on runs.

Kelly then went her own way and me and Emily gave Martinez a list for his runs so he knew what to look out for, makeup and dresses being on the list for the women, he moaned knickers were bad enough but Emily was having none of it and made him then we went back to our own apartments.

I was bored with nothing to do so I decided to wonder the streets and came across Merle who was walking out of the Governors building and he walked over to me.

"What you doing out here, got those oldies to see?" he asks

"No, just ... bored" I admit and he laughs

"Know how ya feel, fraid they wont let ya out there to kill so ya gotta make do" he says and I smile

"Or drink" he says waving the bottle he has in his hand

"Care ta join me?" he asks and I shrug, why not, I could happily be in his presence now without wanting to punch him.

I gave him a roll up as he handed me a glass of the amber liquid.

We talk about Andrea appearing before he asked me what he clearly had asked me to join him for

"How are you and my baby brotha?" he asks as he sits besides me

"Fine" I say unsure what he meant exactly or what to say and he smirks

"Why?" I ask curious

"Cause you two were acting fucking weird when ya was last here and no one tells me shit" he says and I kinda feel sorry for the guy

"Thought ... has Emily not told you what erm, happened?" I ask

"Had a feeling it was something to do with that" he says taking a sip of his whisky

"Thought no one told you anything" I say shaking my head then taking a gulp of the burning whisky

"My brother said ya got jumped and attacked and ya sister said you and my brother were a lot more protective of one another and well, I aint stupid but my brother wont tell me nufin and with Emily being a bitch since we broke up, man I barely want to talk to her" he says and I frown at him calling my sister a bitch but don't call him up on it.

"Look, I'm usually one to pry but I've given up with my brother keeping a tight lip on it all, I just want to know you and my brother are alrite!" he says and I smile at him

"Were .. good" I say and he nods

"Well alright then" he says and clanks my glass with his then lights his roll up up.

"I hate that your Daryls brother and being kept in the dark" I admit. As much as I didn't want this guy knowing what happened to me I knew he might be able to help his brother more than I can, I knew it was still eating away at Daryl and things still wern't exactly back to normal between the two of us since he admitted what he did to that fucking sicko

He narrows his eyes at me but stays quiet and I look him in the eyes

"You love Daryl right?" I ask

"That guy can be an ass some times but course, hes my brother"

"Good" I huff

"I want to tell you but with Daryl not wanting you to know I don't want him falling out with me if he finds out I tell you" I admit sheepishly clinging to the glass In my hands

"Just tell me girl" he says

"We got jumped and attacked like he said, we got dragged to a cottage, I was put in a separate room to Daryl and beaten and nearly raped, Daryl escaped and beat the shit in to 4 men actually killing the one so we could escape, we never talked about it though, not once, till we came here that was and I asked Daryl if Emily should know, he told me Emily might be able to help me. I never knew what happened with the 4 men and well I told Emily I didn't know, the night I came to you was the night I told her what happened and she ran off to ask Daryl his side, your brother also told me that night , he ... he killed the guy that beat me and was about to rape me, he admitted he lost it and I think he scared himself and well after he said Emily could help me I knew you could help Daryl, ive told him he did the right thing, damn that guy" I break off from my rambling hoping Merle caught it all and I stand up and show him my stomach

"He wanted to fucking rape me and let his men too, I was petrified, they told me they were going to kill Daryl and" I stop and try to control myself, I didn't want to cry in front of Merle, I was happy he didn't interrupt and just let me talk.

When i found it hard to continue he hugged me which took me by surprise and I clung back, buried in his chest as his left hand stroked my hair.

"Your brother saved my life Merle and what hurt the most was he actually thought I'd be scared of him for killing the man" my grip got tighter on Merle's shirt as I spoke

"I only wished I could have been the one to kill him, I was so fucking scared" I admit and feel a tear run down my cheek.

We stood there like that, me in his arms for a few minutes in silence.

Finally he pulled away and looked over me then he sat me down and grabbed his whisky finishing it in one long gulp making an 'ah' sound. When he was finished he knelled in front of me and cupped my wet cheek, wiping the wet line with his thumb

"My brothers a hero huh" he says with a smile which causes me to smile

"Don't worry Eb, ill talk to him, make sure he knows what he did was the right thing" he says then gets up and sits next to me handing me my drink back

"I'm grateful ya told me Eb, was driving me crazy not fucking knowing" I shake my head ashamed at how I just blurted it all out to him.

"Drink that up and ill walk ya to ya door, if ma brotha aint back ill sit watch and wait for im" he says

Merle did walk me back and he lit the candles for me and I thanked him.

I sat on the kitchen unit under the window that faces the street with the gate to the right, I sat there also keeping watch and watching Merle walk about along the wall as I made him leave me alone, insisting I was fine.

I was getting worried about the man when Dan the creepy man switched the light on as the sun was going down but finally the gate opens and in walks Daryl and Oliver holding plenty of game, Merle jumps down and they speak and walk off into the office building on their own as Daryl hands Oliver the game.

Is he seriously going to talk to him about It as soon as he gets back, god Merle.

I light a fag up nervous of their conversation.

I was shocked at how they weren't in there too long and they both walked out together and headed to the building. I climbed off the unit and grabbed a chocolate bar and ate it on the bed waiting for Daryl to return which didn't take long.

He doesn't even look at me or acknowledge me when he walks in.

"You ok?" I ask and he puts his crossbow down and I hear him pulling open a draw and taking clothes out and he heads for the bathroom.

He didn't even answer, that can't be a good sign. I hear the shower turn on and try not to worry, I was scared he'd hate me for telling Merle.

Daryl climbs into bed when he leaves the bathroom blowing out all the candles and turns his back to me.

Great he hates me.

"I'm sorry" I say quietly and he scoffs, oh man he really does hate me

"He needed to know Daryl" I say a bit louder and he turns to face me though I see no anger in his eyes, honestly I didn't know what I saw.

"Ya wonna know what Merle said to me?" he asks. I don't say anything

"He told me I'm a fucking man now, that son of a bitch!" he says

"He thought I felt bad for killing him, I'd kill him 20 times over if I could for what he did to you" he says and I flinch as his face gets closer

"I ain't ashamed Ebony! I just .. didn't want you hating me, I've killed before and I'd kill again, it's how it is now" he says

"I know" I say looking down not able to meet his eyes

"I don't hate you, I could never hate you" I say braving a look up at him and he scoffs again and rolls on to his back putting his hands under his arms.

Why is this guy so awkward, was he angry at me, angry at Merle or what?

"Ill never let anything happen to you, you'll never be scared again if I can help it"

"I know" I say in a mere whisper

Were silent for a minute, I just didn't know what to say, Daryl was hard to read sometimes, I knew he was angry but I wasn't sure why or who at, Merle maybe but I couldn't be sure and I didn't want to accidentally say the wrong thing.

"Merle" Daryl says lightly, taking a deep breath afterwards "he ain't exactly always been there for me, I don't need him now"

"Daryl I ... I'm sorry for telling him I just" I take a deep breath "You haven't got to go through this alone anymore" I say leaning towards him but he stays quiet, just staring in to my eyes.

"Merle may never have been there but he's here now" I say and he frowns and puts his hand on mine

"I don't need anyone looking out for me" and his hands gone as quickly as it came and he's turned around again .

"Why?" I demand annoyed "You're always helping others, me, why can't we help you for once, stop trying to take everything on yourself, let someone else take the stress for once" I order and he sits up and faces me

"I never had Merle to look out for me when I was younger, always winding up in juvenile, never had no one but myself to rely on, why should that change now?" he asks angrily

"Because things are different now! You need people to look out for one another plus you have Merle and you have me, we care about you and were here to help you"

"I don't fucking need help" he growls and I shake my head

"What, what have I done exactly? You told me talking to my sister would help so I thought the same for you, was it so wrong of me to try and help you if you wanted or needed it or not" I ask

"Yes"

"For god sake Daryl, fine I wont help you again" I yell and turn my back on him. He mutters something and rolls over keeping as much distance between us as possible

"M 'sorry" he says quietly a minute later but I ignore him, too angry to forgive and forget

He sighs and I don't hear another word out of him and we fall to sleep that way.


	23. Chapter 23

Daryl's gone in the morning when I wake up but I'm grateful he's left me the roll up tin, I light up thinking over everything and find Emily to tell her all about it before I forgot what was said.

"Why are Dixon's so damn awkward" Emily mutters and I shrug

"You should have just accepted his damn apology!" she says pointing at me

"No way, he started yelling first, getting angry because I tried to help him, not my fault he's ungrateful!"

"Listen to you, geez its like I'm talking to a child! You accept his damn apology or I ... ill tell Patrick ya fancy him" she says causing me to scoff

"Now who's the fucking child," I say

"I am but it worked" she says

"I never said I would " I mutter quietly causing my sister to glare at me.

Boop asked me where Daryl was today and I told her he was hunting, she asked me why I was glum and I told her me and Daryl had argued and she pried and pried so I spent the 2 hours with her telling her everything that happened while we were out there and everything that has involved it since being here, I trust her not to tell anyone and I know she has good advice.

"So that man has had the burden of killing a man .. he did deserve it and I'm glad he did it, even with Daryl knowing he deserved it and that he'd do it again but I think he accepts that and is moving on and I think you have to too, how are you dealing with it?" she asks, her words sounded mean but I knew she meant well and was truthful

I shrug

"I still get nightmares but I'm fine, really, it's all over with now, I'm not scared anymore now I know he can't come back" I admit and she nods

Its silence for a minute as we both think.

"You know, you might not like me saying this, I don't but I will" I look up at her

"Daryl left for his hunt, what if he didn't return and something happened out there? Would you really want the last thing to remember him by was him apologising and you not accepting"

That cut to the core and hurt, the thought of Daryl not coming back was too much.

"Ebony," Betty says making me look up at her and I swallow the lump in my throat

"You know better than me how tough he is, he will be back dear don't worry I just ... I just meant don't leave the ones you care for in a bad way in case you never get the chance to make things right"

Her words repeated through my head the rest of the day. I ate alone in the apartment as Daryl wasn't there and I didn't want to pester my sister and after getting bored and anxious I joined Martinez and some other men for watch.

I told Martinez about what Emily was like growing up and the pranks we'de pull on people as we was really naughty which seemed to pass the time and I was relieved when Daryl retuned and I jumped down to meet him at the gate as did 2 men that came out of the Gov's building.

Daryl and Oliver handed them the meat and got told to go and rest and that they have done well. As Oliver walks off it's just me and Daryl

"Didn't come into any trouble out there did you?" I ask worried

"Nothin' I couldn't handle," he says not even looking at me

I stay quiet as Daryl follows me up the stairs and unlock the door as I was the one with the key.

He sits with his cross bow and his rag and cleans a bloody bolt, I lock up and sit on the bed just watching him, after a minute he glances up at me and eyes me to just go back to cleaning.

"Look Daryl I "

"Don't" Daryl cuts in and I stare at him confused

"I have to!"

He frowns at me and he stays quiet so I take it I'm safe to apologise

"I'm sorry, I accept your apology and I should have done it last night I was just angry, a great woman told me today to never leave things unsettled nowadays in case you can't take it back" I admit looking down at my hands in my lap then back up to Daryl to see his expressionless stare

"Are we ok?" I ask worried

He puts his crossbow down and brings his left leg up to lean over his other and leans back and nods

"As long as I'm actually forgiven, I was out a line last night, I know your only tryin 't help," he says and I smile

"Thank you" I say

I fix Daryl up some food as he gets changed out the blood covered shirt and he wipes his leather jacket over the sink and hooks it over the slightly open bathroom door and sits down to eat and I climb in bed after changing into some sweat pants and a thin silk vest top.

The candles were put out and we had been lying in bed for a few minutes.

"Can we not, talk about what happened out there ever again?" I ask and he looks at me

"Just seems like since I've been here I can't escape it" I admit

"Course" he says and I close my eyes.

I open my eyes to a bang and before I could even rationalize what's going on I'm being dragged out of the bed by my hair and thrown onto the hard floor, I scream and look around me to have 3 men standing around me all laughing, I look over to Daryl, he's lying in the bed with his back facing me asleep, I call his name but he doesn't even stir then suddenly another man is walking through the broken through door, no not any man, it's him.

"You .. you're dead" I yell and he just laughs at me like I'm an idiot and looks to Daryl

"You don't touch him" I yell and his gaze falls back to me, he smiles and kneels in front of me

"Seems ya friend didn't finish the job properly, let's teach him a lesson," he says yanking me up by my arm.

I yell for Daryl over and over as the men laugh at me, surrounding Daryl then they grab for him.

"Ebony, look at me!" my eyes snap open to Daryl leaning over me with worry in his eyes, his hand is stroking my sweaty bangs out of my eyes.

I instantly look to the door, it was still locked, no sign of anyone breaking in

"It was a dream, shh" Daryl says as he strokes my face, I squeeze my eyes shut thankful it wasn't real.

I open my eyes to see Daryl's light blues looking deep into my light greens

"Same nightmare?" he asks and I shake my head, he narrows his eyes in question as I try to calm my breathes

"They .. they were after you" I admit gulping down a lump and blowing out a slow shaky breath

"He's dead Ebony, he can't hurt us," he says, the stroking getting slower and I nod slowly taking in his words.

His hand moved from my head and I miss the soothing strokes instantly, he climbs out of bed and fills up a cup of water and hands it to me, sitting beside me watching me drink the water.

"Thank you," I say handing him the empty cup back and wiping my mouth with the other hand, he puts it back in the sink and looks out the window.

"Still got another hour or so", he says coming back into bed and leaning back over me eyeing me carefully

"Ya ok?"

I nod, the nightmare felt so real and it scared the hell out of me but it was just a nightmare and Daryl's here , awake, safe.

I look away from his intense gaze to the window, it was light outside and even if I wanted to I knew I couldn't get any more sleep.

"You want to talk about it?" he asks and I snigger at his question

It wasn't like me or Daryl to talk to each other about anything.

"No .. thank you?" I say but he frowns like he wants to

I narrow my eyes at him in question and he shakes his head

"S'fine, ya don't want to talk, c'mere" he says laying on his back lifting my head up so he could place his right arm under my neck and I lean my head on his arm and I couldn't hide the shocked look on my face at what he had done although as Daryl closed his eyes a smile replaced my lips and I closed my eyes basking in the warmth of his skin and the smell, he smelled like the woods and the familiar sweat and of course there was that special smell that was all his own, he really needed a shower but the smell was comforting, it was the familiar smell of Daryl and it was the best smell in the world.

I was temped to turn in to his side but I knew he'd be uncomfortable with that.

I didn't want to get up that day, I'd never been so close to Daryl and it was the safest and most relaxed I'd felt since this apocalypse had begun but I had a full day ahead of me unlike Daryl who had a complete full day free after his hunting yesturday.

I spent the morning helping Emily teach the kids then after dinner I spent a couple hours with Betty and told her me and Daryl had made up then I spent an hour with Megan, Betty's daughter talking about life here and her mom then I was finaly free.

I sat on the sun loungers outside the hall on the grass practically sun bathing with clothes on with my sister and Kelly. Kelly asking if Daryl danced as shes going to ask him for a dance at the party, I just laughed, Dary was not a dancer as far as I could tell although Emily argued if I was to ask him he'd dance, I wasn't sure about that and she dared me but I defiantly wasn't asking him no matter how much she dared, I couldn't even see him coming to the party unless there were alcohol involved. Andrea and Michonne joined us for the last half hour and Emily even got a conversation out of Michonne.

"Night girls" I say walking off from them towards my building with my sister as it was starting to get dark.

"Hey fancy chilling round mine for a bit, something to eat?" my sister asks and I nod

"It's weird hearing you say that" I say with a smile and she gives me a questioning look

"Come round mine" I point out and she smiles

"Yeah, thought we were going to live together forever," she says causing me to smile as we head inside.

My sister pours the hot soup in to a plastic bowl and hands me a spoon, if it were me and Daryl eating we probably wouldn't have bothered with spoons and just drank it down but ettiquetes and all that.

"So I actually wanted to talk to you about something," she says and I nod my head as if to say 'sure'

"Well" she nibbles her bottom lip and takes her eyes away from me, why was she nervous.

"It's about this place"

I just stay quiet as she looks back up to me, allowing her to just say whatever she needed to say.

"I hate it here" she admits and I raise a brow, well I knew she wasn't fond of it but isn't hate a strong word?

"When I first met the Governor he was cold, wouldn't let me wait for you in the town or even go back to the quarry, said we was with him now" she huffs, ignoring her soup for now as I stare at her.

"When we found this place and got more people he changed, infront of people anyway, he was nice, acted careing, like he actually gave a fuck when really he hated everyone who he deemed too lazy and useless

"What are you trying to get at?" I ask not sure I liked hearing all this

My twin looks up at me, a sad look on her face

"He kills Eb, innocent people who have what we need or even want for that matter, I've  been there, even before this place when it was just a handful of us he went round killing anybody that got in his way, hes a dangerous man and Merle looked up to him just because he apparently 'saved us'" she scoffs "Thats bullshit, if we had just gone staright back to that camp to you guys wede have been fine but Merle didn't see it like that, said the governor wasn't the one to tie him up and throw his stufff away so we were staying, with Merle against me I had no one, I was depressed and lonely for a long time until the town actually became like a town and more kids arrived and I actually had something to do and made a few friends"

She looks up at me, finally noticing her food and dipping her spoon it in.

"I want to leave, get out of here .. come with me?"


	24. Chapter 24

"No ... No I can't" I say shaking my head

How could she ask me such a thing, was she serious?

My twin huffs, seems she knew I'd say no

"You are delusional about this place Eb!" she informs me and I squint my questioning eyes at her

"It's not safe, not while it's run by him anyway"

I just stare at her, what was there to say.

"You trust him, the governor?" she asks and I swallow a lump and really think about it.

So he was an ass to my sister, maybe he was just a little sexist but I know my sister and she wouldn't want out of here and hate him for nothing

"What exactly is wrong with him?" I ask avoiding the question I just couldn't answer as truthfully, I didn't know.

"Whats right with him, Ebony he's the devil in disguise, I've seen him kill for what he wants, He's manipulative, he's done it to me loads, he is fucked up and I mean really fucked up"

I drop my spoon which I had been unconsciously stirring my warm soup with and bite my cheek as I stare at my sister's eyes, she was deadly serious and it scared me, he now scared me.

"Does Merle know?"

My sister gives a snort-like laugh at my question

"He's just as bad Eb"

"What, Merle .. no, a drug addict yeah but a killer, no way?" I say shaking my head, I refused to believe that

"Merle likes to do his dirty work, hell he's his right-hand man, we leave, me you and Michonne -"

"Whoa, Michonne?" I ask cutting my sister off from finishing that sentence and she sits back narrowing her eyes at me

"Yes Michonne," she says in a huff like she's fed up of explaining herself

"But, when did you two talk about this, plan this? and without me?" I feel hurt, betrayed and I don't care about showing it either

Emily gives a small guilty smile and sits forward

"Eb " she takes a deep breathe "we spoke briefly yesterday, I saw the way she looked at the governor like she knew, I obviously questioned her on it as I was surprised she caught on to him straight away but she did, she wants out of here but apparently Andreas under his damn fake charm and is set on staying" she shakes her head at that and I try to progress everything.

So my sister hates it here as does Michonne, they both see the governor for what he truly is, was I really that blind, Daryl has mentioned how he doesn't trust him but we've never actually had a conversation about the man, wait Daryl!

"Daryl comes too!"

My sister huffs and looks down at her lap and slowly back up to me, a sad look on her tired features

"He can't find out about our plan Eb, he will tell his brother, his brother will tell the governor and he will force us to stay .. or worse" I shake my head, refusing to believe it

"No, he won't, I'll make him understand, if you are so set on leaving I know I can't stop you and I won't leave you again but I can't leave Daryl, I won't!"

"Ebony it's useless, you know he will stay right? he will choose his brother over you, he always will just like you will always choose me, right?" she says and I frown.

If I wasn't so hurt right now I'd call her the damn manipulative one but I was too angry and confused.

She was right, Daryl would choose Merle, I'd choose Emily, Daryl would only beg me to stay and it would make things worse. No, there had to be another way, I refuse to believe there isn't something we can do to make this work.

"What if you kill the Governor?" I ask. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

Emily looks surprised at my comment but not taken back. The comment scared me but not her? what has happened to her since staying here?

"Honestly I've thought about it before, there are too many people here and the governor always seems to have someone with him, unless we could make it look like suicide or a walker hell would break loose, if there were talk of a murder the whole town would be in chaos, accusing each other and people would leave" she says shrugging, wow she really has thought about it, I don't know whether to be worried or not, although I suggested it so I knew I couldn't judge.

"Emily please think about this, this place is safe, so what you don't like the man running the place is that really enough reason to risk your life, out there," I ask, my voice raised slightly as I point to the window.

She huffs and grabs her spoon and finally taking a sip of the soup, I just glare at her waiting for her to say something

"Emily!" I say angrily and she looks up to me

"I've been planning this escape since you got here, were leaving this town sis, out there ain't so bad and besides we have Michonne, everything will-"

"Listen to yourself!" I say angrily cutting her off again, there were tears now threatening to spill at the thought of going back out there, to leave Daryl behind, my sister has officially lost it.

"You have no idea what it's like out there! you bumped into the governor what, the same day you were left on that damn roof? You had him, Merle and another 5 men protecting you, feeding you, watching your back?" I question though I give her no time to answer as I continue my rage filled rant at her

"Me and Daryl were out there for months looking for you two, even roughing it in the woods when we was traveling between towns, apart from nearly getting raped by a bunch of sick fucks we also stayed at a hotel with 4 people, 3 men and a woman, the woman was, I dunno I guess jealous or fucked in the head, she pushed me down a fucking escalator, broke my leg and told Daryl I got fucking eaten, I went through hell to get back to that hotel to let them know I'm not what they thought I was, they thought I was weak and wouldn't survive without Daryl but I proved them wrong sis, I limped back to that fucking hotel and me and Daryl left, we literally went through hell out there, people are fucked up, I will not risk going back out there, believe me, sis the Governor is nothing compared to what you will find out there!"

Finally, my rant was over and yet there was still more I wanted to say.

The look on her face hadn't wavered and she still seemed determined.

"I'm sorry Eb, I really am sorry you had to go through all that to get to me and I'm grateful you're here but this place, it ain't safe, you may think it is because it has walls but believe me, we need to get out of here and fast"

She stares at me knowingly and I tilt my head at her, is she serious?

"I can't believe you!" I say standing up, fuck the soup, I wasn't hungry anymore.

"Eb!" she says copying me and we stare at each other across the small table

"After everything I did you want me to risk my life for you again?" I ask

Maybe it was harsh and the flinch my sister did at my words caused guilt to rise inside of me but it was true, I had had enough with always watching my back, keeping my ears peeled for sound, always holding a weapon at the ready and being scared to find bodies, living or dead, I was, I was tired and wanted a rest, surely I had deserved it, or maybe I had had what I deserved, I had found my sister and spent time here, was my time of peace up already?

"Ebony I love you, you're my fucking twin I'd do anything for you and you have already done so much for me, I'm returning the favour and saving you from this place, the governor he ... he kills people Eb, why won't you believe me? he's fucked up, he has a cage full of walkers behind the hall, likes to make a fucking show of them every now and then, look I know I'm asking a lot of you but God we used to kick ass! We weren't afraid of anything, remember? We, together, we can do this" she says and I shake my head and instinctively wrap my fingers around the dog tag around my neck

"We thought we were invincible but we were wrong Em, David paid the price for that and after that, we realised just how screwed we were, we wouldn't have admitted it but we needed him more than he needed us!"

Emily gives a sad smile "We have Michonne now, we're not alone" she says and I shake my head

"Merle, we can trust him Emily" she shakes her head and I let go of the necklace

"We can! he's changed, yeah he has this tough guy facade, his brother does too but deep down he cares about you, even about me, we can all leave, if you want to I know they will leave too, just let me talk to them?" I plead and she shakes her head and I nearly yell out of frustration.

"They can't know, look I know Daryl means a lot to you but he has his brother now, he doesn't need you anymore"

"But I need him!" I admit in a heartbeat, unashamed and I feel the tears behind my eyes again

"If you loved me you wouldn't do this, make me choose, it's wrong!" I say and she bites her lip

"I'm leaving Martinez behind," she says simply and I glare at her

"That's not the same and you know it's not!" I almost yell

"I actually trust Daryl!" I say and swallow a lump as my voice weakens

How could she do this to us?

"Eb," she says stepping around the table and I flinch back but she ignores it and places her hands on my shoulders

"All we need is each other, we don't need them, we don't, you're stronger than that, if Merle tells the governor I'm planning on leaving he will kill me" I scoff not believing her and she lets go and raises her wrist and I give her a confused look

"That scar!" she says and finally I see it and gasp

"No I didn't try to commit suicide," she says before I can accuse her of it

"I tried to leave before we found this place, the governor stopped me, made me feel small saying I wouldn't last without his help, he was nice at first but the more I insisted on leaving the angrier he got, I don't know why he didn't just let me go to this day but he finally snapped as he caught me escaping one morning, put the knife to my wrist and said he will hunt me down and kill me if I leave and he sliced my wrist right then and there telling the guys he found me trying to kill myself, carrying me inside, coming out to be the hero" she lowers her wrist and rubs the scar

"He's more than fucked up, I can't wrap my mind around the way he thinks, he will either charm you, manipulate you or threaten you to get his way well he's kept me by his side for too long, I'm leaving and I need you with me, please"

I bite my lip, my sister wasn't lying about this. The governor nearly killed her, I felt sick, I wanted to take my bat to his head, god how scared must she have been to be travelling with a man like that before they found this place and more people.

"Em I'm so sorry," I say and she laughs, a soft short laugh before looking up to me

"Don't be, you went through worse but we have each other now and together we can be ok again" she smiles and I smile back

"Em I .. I don't know if I can do this," I say and she frowns biting her lip

"Please sis" she pleads

"I can't leave Daryl, not here with that dangerous man," I say and Em shakes her head

"He's Merle brother, he's safe as long as Merle obeys his orders," she says with hate and I frown

"And if he doesn't?" I question and Emily smiles

"I'd love to see that but it won't happen, least it wouldn't for me, I tried getting Merle to stay away from him but the governor sucked him in, feeding him lies and making him do his dirty work, he wouldn't even leave with me to find you, said his place was with the governor now" she says and I bite my lip

"Emily," I say trying to plead with her but she cuts me off

"Keep your distance from Daryl from now on, you'll only get hurt more, we leave the night of the party, now let's eat!" she says forcing a smile and sitting back in her seat.

All I could think of was Daryl as I ate my soup in silence. I'd choose my sister hands down, she was family, real family, blood, I couldn't let her leave without me, not again, we had already been down that road but was she really the sister that left to Atlanta with Merle and our old group all those months ago? she was different somehow, more heartless, stubborn even and distrusting, she used to trust easily and now she couldn't even trust my judgement on the Dixons, could I really leave this place, leave Daryl behind and go back out there?

All I knew was I didn't want to lose my sister again, I couldn't!

Back in my room, Daryl was already there, roll up between his dry lips as he fiddled with a cap of some sort between his fingers as he sat up the table.

I smile at the sight of him and feel my chest grow tight as I swallowed a painful lump in the back of my throat

"There ya are, I was wondering where ya went," he says as I finally stop staring at him and I close the door

"I was with Emily," I say as I lock the door, when done I look back to Daryl as he flicks ash into the ashtray and places his cigarette between his lips again and puts his right leg over his other sitting back lobbing the plastic on the table and looking at me

"Ya alright?" he asks and I just stare at him

Could I really live without this man, could I really be spiteful and just leave him behind after everything he's done for me just because my sister said so?

"Eb?"

My watery eyes meet his blue and I clear my throat trying to stop the tears

"M' fine" I mumble before quickly heading to the bathroom ignoring his questioning gaze on my back as I go.

It was safe to say I couldn't sleep that night, Daryl lay now 5 inches away from me fast asleep as I lay there looking at the man as a thousand and one things ran through my mind.

I was starting to question my loyalty to my sister the more I thought about Daryl. weighing the pros and cons of leaving. Could I really go through the next few days without telling him?

The tears silently came, like a never ending stream, if I actually cared I'd be worrying I'd dehydrate but I would happily let the world swallow me up right now.

Life wasn't fair, well that was obvious when the dead rose but to choose between my sister and my, god what was Daryl to me, so many things, my friend, my companion, my rock, my saviour, knight in shining armour, my will to carry on, he was all of those things and more and here I was about to abandon him when my sister said to, I was a horrible person but I knew I had to choose my twin but there also had to be a way to tell Daryl I was at least sorry when that day came, I hoped he'd forgive me, see why I would do it but I knew the chances were slim, he'd hate me and he'd have every reason too, right now I hated myself.

My tears never stopped and the sun was still up when I forced them to stop, to wipe my face and take a deep breath. My sister was right, I had to keep my distance from Daryl, it would only hurt more in the long run.


End file.
